


Magic's roots

by Kalidoscope666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bullying, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Long ass story, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 71,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalidoscope666/pseuds/Kalidoscope666
Summary: In which Iker, the serious and talented third year Ravenclaw captain, Sergio, the ruthless yet sweet muggleborn slytherin, and Geri, the rebellious pure blood Gryffindor all find themselves in the center of the storm.This story contains a needlessly complicated plot, and will be updated erratically. A lot more characters are mentioned than those in the tags.





	1. Year 1: Semester 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, long story, lot to say... 
> 
> Firstly, most of the warnings will be later in the story, I'll indicate every moment they are mentioned. Please, be careful if any of the tags I've used trigger you!
> 
> Secondly, english is not my first language, nor my second, have mercy on me.
> 
> Thirdly, Quidditch is a mix of actual quidditch and football, so I could add player in every house team. 
> 
> Fourthly, this is a harry potter corssover, with an actual plot, from the first year to the last. Yes. It'll be long.  
> Concerning the relationship, it'll be a mess and all over the place, but that's a good thing right? I can tell you that Becksillas and Serard are my endgame, but who knows where this story will lead me...
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any characters, nor the harry potter universe. This is pure fiction, and does not mean to imply anything concerning real person's stories or sexuality.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

## August

Sergio hid his head under a pillow. The noise, or as he loved to call it auditory torture, was not fully blocked. He let out a despaired moan. Why did they have a hag of a neighbor that couldn’t stop singing in the shower? The worst was that she wasn’t even half-bad. But if Sergio had to hear ‘Baby’ one more time, he’d murder someone.

 

Furthermore, it was the middle of the summer holydays, he just wanted to sleep after 8 o’clock. Was that really too much to ask?

 

It appeared so, as Mrs. Johnson started another One direction song.

 

Sergio groaned, but gave up. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. He got dressed, then left the room he shared with his older sibling, René, to join his family for breakfast. His father, as usual, was sitting with his black coffee and the day’s newspaper. The eleven years old barely suppressed a sigh when his dad didn’t look up as he greeted him.

 

He knew that his dad loved him, but wished he was more demonstrative. His mom smiled at him.

 

“Hello, baby. Slept well?”

 

“I wish the hag next door wouldn’t make that much noise when she showers. She always wakes me up.”

 

“Language, young man.”

 

“Sorry, dad.”

 

“There was a letter for you in the mail this morning. It looked a bit weird. Do you have any ideas what it was about?”

 

Sergio frowned. A letter? Who sent letters nowadays? And to him, nonetheless?

 

“No. Where is it?”

 

His mom nodded in direction of the counter. The letter did indeed look weird. Firstly, it was sealed with wax, and secondly the material looked like… Parchment?

He opened it cautiously under the attentive glance of his parents. He tensed a bit. They generally didn’t pay him that much attention. Curse of the middle child, he assumed.

Sergio squinted his eyes, unused to cursive writing. After the two minutes it took him to decipher the first few sentences, he threw the letter away.

 

“Apparently, I was invited to a magic school.” He noticed his father tensing from the corner of his eyes. “The kids from the neighborhood really did well on that prank. Looks like they learnt to read just to annoy me.”

 

They moved from Sevilla to London four years ago because his dad was offered a promotion. They ended up in that small apartment, next to the Hag, aka Mrs. Johnson. Sergio didn’t speak a word of English at the time, and had swiftly been designated as a prey by the hord of little demons of their shitty building.

Their mistake. Maybe he was smaller, but he was a lot more ruthless than them. They backed off after two broken nose, but kept on trying to annoy him through pranks. It worked most of the time, but in the end, they regretted it.

 

His mom smiled, amused.

 

“A magic school? Really?”

 

He nodded. “Hoguart, or something like that.”

 

His father strangles on his next sip of coffee.

 

“Hogwarts?”

 

“Yeah. Could be. This writing is really difficult to read. It was probably Tommy’s mother who did that for him. She works at the library.”

 

“Does the name ring a bell, Honey?”

 

“Yes. Well, maybe. Just… let me make a call.”

 

Sergio would have paid more attention to his father’s weird behavior, but he had other preoccupations.

 

“Mom, can I go out and play? Fer told me we would play tag today!”

 

“Of course sweetheart. Come back for twelve and be careful, alright?”

 

The eleven years old left out an excitetd laugh and escaped the room running, the letter forgotten.

 

He walked the hundred meters separating their apartment from the park at an impressive speed, eager to be reunited with his older friend. Fernando was a year older than him, and went to a boarding school during the school year. They spent almost all their holydays together since Sergio moved to England, Fernando’s family being the only Spaniards Sergio met since he arrived.

 When he arrived, his friend was already playing with some other kids. Sergio pouted. Fernando was supposed to only be friends with him. His annoyance was brushed aside by the huge smile his best friend threw him as soon as he noticed him.

 

“Sese! I thought you’d never arrive! Come play tag with us!”

 

They played tags for hours, until both of them were so exhausted they agreed to go back home, and take a nap. Fer would call if his parents allowed him to come by Sergio’s in the afternoon.

Fernando always walked with him back to his apartment. He said it was because he was the oldest, but Sergio knew it was because he wanted to see a girl that lived two doors down, Tommy’s sister. She was as pretty as her brother was ugly, which was a lot.

The eleven years old didn’t see the appeal of girls. They loved boring games, and they weren’t that pretty. Fernando believed that that girl, Olalla, was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, and had had a crush on her for years. Sergio had first made fun of him for that, but then got a bit jealous, because he felt like Fernando only hung out with him to have a reason to see her.

After all, everybody liked Fer. All the kids wanted to play with him, but no one ever wanted to play with Sergio. He was too aggressive, too intense, hated losing. Weird things happened around him. And everyone knew he was the sworn enemy of Tommy and his band of bullies. The younger child mused that thought until he was in front of his door.

He turned to say goodbye to his friend, noticing the disappointed look in his face. Sergio was kind of relieved that Olalla was not there. He didn’t like sharing his friend’s attention. He already had enough of that at home.

 

He entered, noting with a grim look that he was late by half an hour. His mom, if she’d noticed, would be angry. She hated when he left alone and didn’t come back in time, as it threw a key in her plans.

 

Sergio approached the dining room, ready to apologize, when he saw a bald man discussing calmly with his parents. The man, even with his back turned, was exuding charisma.

 

“I believe your son just came back, Senor Ramos. Perhaps we should discuss that with him in the room.”

 

Sergio froze. Discussing what.

 

“Come here, Sergio. Don’t give me that look, it’s nothing serious. It’s just about the school you’re going to next year.”

 

“What do you mean? I thought I’d join René’s highschool?”

 

“Yes, that’s what we planned. However…” His dad sighs loudly. “The letter you received this morning wasn’t a joke, okay? There is a school named Hogwarts that teaches gifted young child magic.”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“I know that because my auntie Carla went to the equivalent of Hogwarts in Spain. I recognized the name, and called her. She sent a mail- uh, letter to the director of the school so he could come and talk to you.”

 

“I’m the director adjoint. Hello, Sergio, right? Come and sit with us. We have many things to talk about.”

 

Sergio joined them shyly. His parents seemed really serious, so maybe it wasn’t a joke after all? How cool would it be to join a magical school! Even if its name sucked. Fer would be so jealous of him.

 

He shook the hand of the bald man and realized that he didn’t know his name.

 

“Oh, did I forget to present myself? My name is Zinédine Zidane. You can call me Zidane. I’ve taught defense against the dark arts for a few years now, so if you have any questions, do not hesitate. Ask away.”

 

Whatever the man was expecting, it was not the barrage of questions Sergio left out.

 

“Where is the school? How come no one knows magic exists? Is it hidden by magic? How does it work? Can you show me? How did you find me? How do you know I can use magic? I never told my parents I could do some things-“

 

“Sergio!” his mom is looking at him, angry. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Honestly, he’d tried. They didn’t listen to him, thinking it was a child’s imagination. In their defense, it couldn’t be easy to believe a kid who said he could make a door close with the strength of his mind. Or well, magic.

 

“Sorry, mom.”

 

The bald man only laughed.

 

“That is a lot of question, indeed. Hogwarts is, as you guessed, hidden by magical spells. It is located in Scotland. We put up those spells to keep muggles from discovering magic after they started blaming witchcraft for their miseries.”

 

“Muggles?”

 

“People with no magic. Like your mom and dad. They do not have a magical core. That answers your other questions. Every time a baby with a sufficient magical core is born, it is detected by a special spell that was made by a very smart wizard a very long time ago.”

Sergio could tell the man was dumbing it down it for him, and frowned. He wanted the real explication.

 

“Can you show me?”

 

His parents, that were so far listening carefully, gasped when Zidane turned the couch into a golden retriever.

 

Sergio felt his eyes widen.

 

He wanted to be able to do that.

 

His dad, apparently less shocked than his wife, seemed a bit reluctant.

 

“Is your school’s curriculum good? I don’t want my child to be in a bad school.”

 

“Hogwarts is the very best magical school in the world, sir. However, I doubt your child could follow muggle university courses with its diploma…”

 

“I could do summer school! Please, dad, I really want to go to Hogwarts.”

 

His parents exchanged a wary look.

 

“We will consider it.” His mom turned to Zidane. “Is there a deadline to confirm Sergio’s inscription?”

 

“I would advise you to send me an owl as soon as possible, so I can come back and help Sergio to buy the necessary material for school.”

 

The man shook his dad’s hand kissed his mom’s, and left.

 

 

 

Before two days, his dad sent a letter to Zidane to confirm Sergio would be attending Hogwarts. After all, Sergio had spent literally two days begging them to let him. His brother and sister were told the news, but were certain it was all just an elaborate joke that he’d somehow roped their parent into.

 

The day after that, Zidane was already at their door to take Sergio shopping. The man seemed rather surprised to see him alone, probably expecting his parents.

 

“They work during the week, sir.” He was jumping a bit, clearly over excited. “But they gave me money to buy the furniture!”

 

The older man chuckled. “That won’t be necessary. There are funds available for first year muggle born.”

 

He followed the bald head through London streets, bombarding him with questions. The man was answering him so patiently, it was obvious he was a good teacher. Sergio couldn’t wait to go to Ho-Hogwarts. Even if the name was weird.

They arrived in a dead-end alley. The child had stars in his eyes as the older man opened the street with a wood stick.

 

So. Cool. Fer would be so jealous when he’d be able to do that.

 

“I want you to follow me carefully, okay? I don’t want you to get lost. Now let’s get this over with.”

 

In Sergio’s opinion, they never spent enough time at one place. Ten minutes in the bank, when there were actual goblins? And the way to the common fund for Hogwarts students? He’d gladly spend his whole summer there.

Zidane explained him the difference between the wizards’ money and the British one.

 

“Somehow, it seems easier to convert Pounds into Galleons, than Pounds into Euros.” Sergio said, after thinking for a while. He knew that because his dad was making investments some times.

 

“What do you mean?” Zidane seemed interested, but Sergio changed topics. Who cared about money?

 

“Where are we going now?”

 

“First, a wand. Then robes and other materials for potions. Finally, your books.”

 

“A wand?”

 

“That’s what we use to do magic.”

 

“But you didn’t use one earlier.”

 

“It’s very difficult to do that. Most wizards use a wand to establish a better connection with their magical core.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They arrived at the wand shop. After twenty minutes, and twenty wands, Zidane told him to stay where he was.

 

“Your wand picks you while I’ll get the rest of your stuff okay? We’ll only have to go get robes and your books afterwards.”

Sergio nodded, willing to stay brave, but the thought to be left alone without Zidane’s reassuring presence scared him. The man left anyway.

Ollivander, the wand seller, watched him closely before tilting his head to the side. The young boy took a step back.

 

“Maybe this one would work.”

 

In the end, that one didn’t work. The next one didn’t either, but the thirtieth finally left out beautiful silvery glitter that froze in the air like snow. Sergio could feel a connection with that wand, but it was really...

 

Zidane came back twenty minutes later, and they left to get his books.

Seeing his amazed look, the older man let him wander around and pick five other books than the one mandatory for school.

 

“No one has to know.” He blinked.

Sergio knew at that moment that this man would always be his favorite teacher.

 

He was so focused on reading the titles that he bumped into someone, causing all their books to fall on the grounds.

 

“Hey, look where you’re going!”

 

The boy looked a bit older than Sergio. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and a serious look on his face. Sergio blushed a bit.

 

“Sorry… I’m just trying to find books to understand magic better…”

 

“First year?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The serious look is replaced by a soft smile.

 

“Maybe I could advise you one or two books? You are a muggle born right?”

Sergio assumed it meant that his parents didn’t have magic. Wait, did that mean there were family where everyone could use magic? So cool!

“Yes, please! There is so much, I’m lost.”

 

“Here. Hogwarts: a history, Magical theory for beginners, an introduction to the magical world, and if you really want to be prepared, Magic: what is it?. I think it’ll really help you out.”

 

Sergio was never a big reader, but he wanted to know everything he could about magic. He thanked to other boy profusedly.

 

“My pleasure, really. Maybe I’ll see you in Ravenclaw!”

The boy left before Sergio could ask him what he meant and his name. Well he’d see him at the school.

 

He was starting to feel sleepy, so Zidane and he teleported back to his place. Teleported. How cool was that? Maybe it felt terrible, but they teleported. Tommy and his new skate were so lame in comparison.

 

The older man left after explaining to him how to get on the train, but Sergio was only half paying attention.

 

 

 

Sergio spent the remaining of the month reading his books and trying out some spells with his wand.

Hogwarts, he thought, you better be ready. Because I am!

 

## September  

 

Geri looked at himself in the mirror. His robes were adjusted by one of their family’s house elf, Tinay. He was so happy to finally go to Hogwarts! After seeing all of his older cousin brag about how much fun it was, he really couldn’t wait.

His mom arrived from behind him, scaring him.

 

“Will you hurry, Gerard? I do not want you to be late to catch the train. And what is that?”

 

She threw a cold look in Tinay’s direction.

 

“Do you not know that young boys ties must be tied differently, you stupid house elf?”

 

Geri tensed. He was the one who had asked her not to tie it that way because it was really uncomfortable. He hesitated but saw that Tinay was ready to punish herself.

 

“I was the one to ask her not to do it, mother. I do not like the way it strangles me.”

 

“Don’t be cheeky, young man. You should behave when at Hogwarts. I don’t want to hear anything bad about you there. Tinay Should have known better.” She added, looking cold. “Now, come along. We’re leaving.”

He took her hand.

 

“Dad is not coming?”

 

“No. He has a meeting with his brother. He will send you a letter soon, son.”

 

He felt his body being compressed as they disapparated. He hated that way of transportation. It was very unsettling. They arrived before the wall that separated them from the platform 9 and ¾. Geri noticed a boy with wide brown eye looking at them. He blushed a bit and took his hand out of his mom’s hand. She left out a tiny smile. Boys…

 

“Well, you should cross. The train departs in ten minutes. You should go find your cousins to travel with them.”

 

He nodded, although he knew he wouldn’t do that. He didn’t really appreciated his cousins, who were typical Slytherins. Always thinking they were better than the rest because they came from an old and powerful family, and stuff like that… He’d much rather make friends within his year.

He said goodbye to his mother, who barely touched him while they hugged. He knew that he was not supposed to hug her in public, but he would not see her in six months… She patted his head quickly before turning and leaving.

 

He stepped into the first compartment he saw that was not already completely filled.

 

“Cesc! How are you?”

 

Cesc was the son of one of his father’s colleague, so although he was not a pureblood, his parents regarded him as a useful friend to have. He would also start his first year.

 

“Geri! Glad to see you’re not late!”

 

“As if I’d be late for the first day of the first year…”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s you we’re talking about…”

 

Geri laughed. His friend had a point. Geri was always late and tended to have quite the prankster side. It wasn’t his fault family reunion were always sooooo boring.

He turned to the other boy sitting in front of Cesc.

 

“Sorry for being rude. My name is Gerard Piqué and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The boy seemed a bit startled by his politeness.

 

“Uh… I’m Leo Messi. Pleasure to meet you too?”

 

“I’ve never heard your name before.”

 

Cesc smacked him on the back of the head.

 

“Don’t act like a mighty Pureblood, Piqué. Who cares about blood purity but assholes?”

 

Gerard blushed. He didn’t mean to be offensive.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Although their conversation had started quite awkwardly, it was sparked by Cesc’s efforts. Leo was clearly the quiet one, but he didn’t hesitate to say one or two remarks snidely. He seemed really sarcastic.

Geri decided that he liked him.

 

The six hours long trip seemed much shorter because of the fun they had. They played explosive cards for hours, and spent an hour laughing at Cesc’s half burnt off eyebrow.

 

The three of them stepped down from the train, and followed the teacher towards the lake. Geri’s eyes shone when the castle appeared in front of his eyes. He turned his head to see one the boat almost falling into the lake when a tentacle hit it.

 

The wave caused by the emergence of the great calmar almost returned all the boat, but the teacher that was accompanying them stabilized the water with a spell. The boat that had been hit by a tentacles was stuck in that precarious position, before it finally stabilized. Geri squinted, and saw that the kid he’d noticed at the station was on the boat. He was smiling wildly, laughing with a kid with a huge afro, while two others kids were gripping the boat with all their strength and seemed a bit traumatized by the event.

 

They soon arrived in the hall of the castle, surrounded by ghosts. He smiled superiorly when he heard a few first years gasp loudly. Muggle borns knew yet nothing about magic.

He was a bit stressed by the ceremony, though. What if he didn’t pass? What if he was told there was a mistake and he wasn’t even supposed to receive his acceptance letter in the first place? 

 

No matter how much he annoyed them, he didn’t manage to make his cousins or parents tell him what kind of trial he had to go through to be tired.

 

So when that bald man told them they had to try on a hat, he was a bit incredulous. To say the least.

 

“What? We just have to try on a hat?”

 

Zidane, if he remembered well, threw him an unimpressed glance.

 

“This had was enchanted by Godric Gryffindor himself, Mr. Piqué.”

 

He blushed, and heard a few snickers. So he rose his chin. The doors opened, and Geri was momently blinded by light. The sky above their head was blue and filled with stars, and for a second, he believed that the dining room was indeed in the open before he understood that it was just a spell.

 

Zidanne walked through the room, and picked up a parchment. Beside him was small chair and the hat. Geri frowned. It seemed really… dirty.

 

He wasn’t surprised when the hat started to sing, though. If it had been enchanted by Gryffindor, who knew what it could do.

 

After the song, the bald man started to call them one by one.

 

The first called up, Gareth Bale or something, was sent to Ravenclaw. Geri stopped paying attention until Cesc was called up. His friend was sent to Gryffindor. Harry Kane to Hufflepuf. Mario Mandzukic, Slytherin. Leo Messi… Gryffindor. Luka Modric… Gryffindor.

 

Geri froze. The tension was building up.

…Jesùs Navas, Slytherin…  


Gerard Piqué. It took him an embarrassing second to understand his own name, and then he almost ran to the hat. He didn’t know if he was glad or annoyed that it covered his eyes, efficiently cutting him from the room. He barely had any time to think before the hat screamed.

 

“Gryffindor!”

 

He walked towards the red and gold table with a blank mind, half relieved-half shitting his pants. He was glad to be with his friends, but was terrified of his parents’ opinion. He knew they weren’t like other more pureblood families, but he didn’t think they would too happy to hear he was in the house of mudbloods and blood traitors.

 

He sat beside Cesc and in front of Leo, to whom he sent a shaky smile.

 

Sergio Ramos, the kid with wide brown eyes he’d noticed before was sent to Slytherin, and Marcelo Viera to Hufflepuf. He barely noticed the last kid, David Silva, being sent to Ravenclaw.

 

The director, Florentino Pérez, made a small speech that made Geri rather uncomfortable, then he invited them to eat.

 

He discussed briefly with the second year on his right, Jesse Lingard, before chatting with Cesc and Leo. The other Gryffindor in their year, Luka, was not as talkative.

 

“Hey, Luka, I was wondering, are you from here?”

 

The smaller Gryffindor looked at Cesc.

 

“No, as you may know, there is an active dark lord in Croatia. My family ran away and settled here a few years ago.”

 

“Ah.” His friend paused awkwardly. “And with whom did you take the train? Where they also first years?”

 

“Yes. Gareth went to Ravenclaw, he’s walsh. Marcelo went to Hufflepuf and Sergio to SLytherin.”

 

Geri chuckled.

 

“Looks like you had all the houses in one compartment.”

 

The Croatian threw him a small smile.

 

An older Gryffindor, obviously eavesdropping, intervened.

 

“That’s very nice, but you’re going to have to stop talking to them now. Especially the little snake.”

 

Luka frowned.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“Now that you’re in Gryffindor, you have to stick together. Slytherins are our natural enemies, and anyways those slimy little bastards would betray you for two nickels. Huffies are nice, I guess, but kinda useless, and Ravens only care about grades. You’ll be much better off with us.”

 

Cesc tried to cheer him up.

 

“Well, you can stay with us if you want, Luka!”

 

The smaller one’s frown deepened.

 

“That’s nice of you, but I want to remain friends with them although they’re in other houses.”

 

The older student shrugged.

 

“Your choice. You’ll come to your senses soon enough.”

 

Suddenly, Geri was very happy he didn’t end up in Slytherin. He would have been very sad if Leo and Cesc stopped talking to him because of that.

 

They were lead to the common room by a prefect, and, tired as they were after such a copious supper, fell asleep almost immediately.

 

 

 

 

They were woken up the morning after by a magical clock. Geri guessed it was almost nine, so he hurried to put on his uniform and follow his new friends to breakfast. He noticed that Luka left their table to go and eat at the Hufflepuf table, with the Afro kid (Mark? Marcelo?), which earned him quite a few weird look. They received their table.

 

“Looks like we have Transfiguration first. With… Ronaldinho?”

 

Geri smiled, but then felt someone tapping his shoulder lightly.

 

Urgh. His cousin.

 

“Gerard. Good morning. Would you perhaps mind if we talked for an instant?”

 

That fake politeness was one of the things Geri hated the most about his cousin Ricardo. He could see Leo looking at him confused, and Cesc understanding what was about to happen.

 

“We’ll wait for you before going to class, Geri.”

 

Ricardo turned to his friends.

 

“Cesc.” He nodded. “…” He threw an insulting glance in Leo’s direction, and Geri’s blood was already boiling. He followed his cousin until outside the great hall.

 

“Gerard. Your sorting was… Expected but still disappointing. Your parents have been notified of it, and asked me to let you know they are rather disappointed. You should know they expect you to have the best results one could think of to compensate this unfortunate sorting. Your father has high expectations.”

Geri smiled bitterly.

“That I know cousin.”

 

“Your friend Cesc, due to his father’s job, is an acceptable companion. The other one…” He seemed a bit put off. “I would not advise you to stay in his company more than strictly necessary.”

Geri didn’t give a shit. Leo was his friend. He’d stick with him. Especially since, apparently, his family understood he had to have allies, he could pass it as a political maneuvre to be accepted within Gryffindor.

“Sure.” He rose an eyebrow. “If that is all?”

 

His cousin nodded, and Geri left to join his friend who were waiting for him a few meters away.

 

In the end, they had to run to make it to Transfiguration.

 

Geri remained grumpy the whole day, no matter the attempt of Leo and Cesc to cheer him up. Actually, his mood worsened when he sat down in front of the Slytherin kid with wide brown eyes. CEsc and Leo were paired together, and he had to the exercise with a snake. Like his cousin. They could never be trusted.

 

He became even more annoyed when the kid was obviously doing better than him at this specific exercise.

 

He looked at Geri, hesitating.

 

“I think you should-“

 

Geri snapped.

 

“I don’t care. I don’t need a snake’s help.” Geri regretted the harsh words immediately, but his pride did not allow him to take them back.

The other kid’s face was blank.

“As you wish.”

 

Then he rose and went to show the professor his success, which earned him 20 points. Geri was on the verge of exploding.

 

He’d always had quite the temper, his mom said. And to see a Slytherin do better than him… It must be that his parents had tutored him to be better than the rest of the first years. Geri himself had been tutored throughout his childhood, but apparently, it was not enough.

The Gryffindor decided he didn’t like the other child even before he knew his name.

 

 

 

Sergio barely manage to maintain his blank face when the other kid (Geri?) snapped at him. He was really on the verge of breaking down and crying. Whatever magic schools, that was not what he expected. Everything had been fine until he put on that stupid hat that sent him to Slytherin. Couldn’t the hat tell that he was not a pureblood? If yes, why would he do that?

 

If Sergio had been sent to any other hose, he would have ended up with a friend. Luka, Gareth, or Marcelo… At least, they didn’t seem to hate him now. Luka had made a sign to him during this morning breakfast to tell him to come at Marcelo’s table, but Sergio didn’t dare. He knew it would antagonize the rest of his house further.

They already hated him, thinking he was inferior, or some shit like that.

 

At least, he thought morosely, turning his needle into a match back and forth, I’m good at this.

 

He had even gotten 20 points! Maybe, if he was good and earned points, he would be accepted within his house?

 

His attention was attracted by a loud noise.

 

“Leo, look! You did it!”

 

Ronaldinho, their teacher, walked over.

 

“Great, Leo, is it? 30 points for Gryffindor!”

 

30? But he’d done the same thing, and before, and he only won 20! He barely held back the angry exclamation that threatened to leave his mouth, before the warning he’d received last night flashed before his eyes.

 

The prefect had spent twenty minutes explaining them the state of the school, and most particularly, inter-houses rivalry.

_Sergio was standing amongst the three other first years, Jesùs Navas, Mario Mandzukic and Ivan Rakitic. The first had been very nice with him, especially upon finding out they both came from Sevilla, but cooled down fast when realizing that Ramos not a pureblood name. He became a lost more distant at that instant. The two Croatians were not much better, if only because they stuck to one another and spoke in Croatian. A third year student, Xabi, told him to wait until the prefect lead them to the common rooms, where everything would be explained to him. He seemed disdainful as he added that he’d have a lot to learn, as mudblood._

_And maybe Sergio didn’t know what a mudblood was, but it did not seem very nice. He read into ‘Hogwarts, a history’ that SLytherin welcomed student whose blood was pure. And his was most definitely not._

_For the first time, he wished to have won his argument with the hat and be sent to any other house. The hat told him that he was far from a Hufflepuff, did not have the curiosity of a Ravenclaw. And apparently, he would be committing murder if sent to Gryffindor. Sergio doubted that very much. After all, Luka had been sent there._

_So he followed their prefect, a fifth year student named Hierro, until their common room. He liked it instantly, with that huge glass that gave unto the lake. The room was big, with various luxurious furniture item. The chair the prefect sat on was probably more expensive than his whole apartment._

_“First of all, welcome to Slytherin. You will find that this house is the best possible for you and your future. Therefore, any mishap will not be tolerated. Us Slytherin ought to stick together, as we are often misjudged and hated by the rest of the school, especially Gryffindor. If you have any problems with one another, you solve them here, and you forget them at the door. We must present a united front, even in front of the teacher.”_

_The older student paused, and Sergio wondered why he spoke so seriously. Surely, the situation could not be that terrible?_

_“Especially in front of the teacher. We only have Mourinho on our side. The rest will diminish your accomplishment, and be more severe with you than with the rest. Do not let it get to you and make us lose points.”_

_He leveled them with a serious glare._

_“Did you all understand me?”_

_The four of them nodded. His expression softened a bit._

_“If you have any problems, do not hesitate to seek help from older Slytherins. We will help you.” He didn’t say it out loud, but Sergio could hear the ‘since nobody else will’ louder than if he had._

_He led them towards the room they would share for seven years._

_“Sergio, right? Would you mind having a small talk with me before going to sleep?”_

_He nodded and followed the older student._

_“I must admit that I do not recognize your name. Are you…”_

_“A mudblood? Yes.” The older student looked at him with wide eye. Sergio tensed. What had he done wrong?_

_“Don’t call yourself that!”_

_“Is that not the way to call a wizard whose parents are muggles?”_

_“The proper term is muggle born. Mudblood is very injurious. Who called you that?” Sergio was blushing._

_“An older student. I’m sorry, I will not use that word again.”_

_Hierro sighed._

_“I feared you might be a muggle born… I do not believe there is anything wrong with that, but a lot of people in this house think otherwise. I will make sure that they remember Slytherins stick together, but you might find yourself in difficult positions with them every now and then.”_

_He’d kind of saw that coming, with Jesùs’ reaction._

_“Is there anything I can do?”_

_“Study well, train to become a good quidditch player… If you help us win trophies, you might get into the good grace of a few important persons. Do not make friends outside of your house in the open.”_

_In the open. A spark of hope was lit in Sergio’s heart. He was sure that Luka, Marcelo and Gareth would be okay with him being a Slytherin and would agree to remain his friend officiously._

_The older student smiled when he saw that Sergio understood the nuance._

_“You are in this house for a reason, kid. And you’ll find it, even though it might be more difficult for you. If you have problems, come to me specifically.”_

_He gave him his hand, which Hierro shook, looking amused, before going to bed._

_Sergio was grim but hopeful when he returned to his room. He would make it. He had too._

_Easier said than done, he realized, when all curtains were already drawn closed and his bed alone in a corner._

 

 

So Sergio knew to keep quiet at the injustice. Gareth, sitting not too far away, sent him a wary look. Sergio attempted a smile. He counted it as a small victory when an awkward nod was returned. The Welsh boy hesitated a second, before asking him for help to turn his own match into a needle.

“You have to really visualize not only the needle you want to obtain, but the transformation as well.” He noticed that the blue eyed Gryffindor was listening carefully. “When you use a spell, you can feel, um… A tangling feeling? And then you fell the energy moving from your core to your wand and then acting. It’s more difficult when you are just starting to use your wand, like us first year are.”

 

Sergio realized his explanation was a bit confused.

 

“I’m not sure it will help you, though. I wasn’t really clear.”

 

Gareth smiled, looking lost in his thoughts.

 

“No, it really makes sense.”

 

He tried again, and saw that his match became silver.

 

“I think I’m getting the hang of it. Thank you, Sergio!”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

When Sergio turned back towards the blue eyed Gryffindor kid, he grasping a needle between his fingers.

 

“Mr. Ronaldinho, I’ve done it!”

 

The teacher gave him another 30 points.

 

The injustice of all of this was boiling up inside. He remained blank faced the Gryffindor sent him a victorious smile.

 

He’d make a change. He would.

 

And he’d do so by defeating them at their own game.

 

 

 

Marcelo, who was watching from afar, sighed. Being a half blood, he knew he would be spared most of the hatred, but also that it would happen around him. Which was not something he wanted to see. He already knew what being discriminated against felt like. And it felt terrible. He did not wanted anyone to go through that.

 

In that regard, the wizarding world and the muggle world were very much alike one another. He had been very surprised to see Sergio being sent to Slytherin. He’d struck him as a particularly ruthless Gryffindor.

The Brazilian was a bit disappointed to see that of all the friends he made on the train, none were in his house. He didn’t mind being friend with people outside Hufflepuff, of course, but he would have loved to share his dormitory with one them. Not that he didn’t get along with Thiago Silva or Harry Kane, but he didn’t feel the same spark than the one he felt with Sergio, Luka, and Gareth.

He made it his personal mission to maintain their friendship, and, having already turned his match into a needle, let himself reminisce about their first meeting.

_Marcelo’s mom led him towards the train, his dad having already told him goodbye before they entered the platform. He was almost late, so they didn’t bother with the goodbyes for too long. He hopped onto the train after the first whistle, and after a last look to his mom, entered the first compartment he saw._

_“Hello, are you guys first years too?”_

_They answered affirmatively. The closest one, a kid with light blue eyes helped him with his luggage._

_“What’s your name? I’m Marcelo.”_

_“Luka Modric, a pleasure.”_

_“I’m Sergio!” Marcelo smiled back at him, his excitation contagious._

_“Gareth. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_It had been a nice surprise to find out they were all from different countries. He knew that many magic families moved after a resurgence of dark mages, but he didn’t expect Hogwarts to be that diverse._

_Marcelo didn’t know why, but he decided that he really liked them at some point during the trip. He liked Luka’s quiet courage, shown in the longing way he spoke about Croatia and his eagerness to adapt to England. He liked Gareth’s curiosity about any single thing, his adamant need to be right. He like Sergio’s unabashed behavior, the way he didn’t hesitate before saying he disagreed._

_He wanted them to be friends._

 

He felt someone tapping his shoulder.

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead, class is done.”

 

He smiled at Sergio.

 

“I wasn’t sleeping, I was thinking. You should try sometimes.”

 

The Slytherin covered his mouth in fake offense, and Marcelo could see bubble of laughter in his eyes.

 

“How dare you!”

 

Marcelo looked at the door, and saw that Gareth and Luka were waiting for the both of them.

 

Luka suggested that the four of them hurried to the dining hall or they would not have enough to eat. Sergio seemed reluctant.

 

“I don’t think…” He hesitated. “I was told I should not be seen in your company, or my house mates might turn against me. It does not help that I am a mud- a muggle born.”

 

“Oh.” The Gryffindor seemed disappointed.

 

“Wait! I know a place we could go!” Marcelo intervened. He would not let a stupid thing as inter-house rivalry get between his friends and himself. Nuh-uh. Not happening. “We could go to the kitchen.”

 

“No one would see us there?” Inquired Sergio.

 

“Nope. Only the house elves.”

 

“Then we should go.” Gareth spoke for the first time. “I’m really hungry.”

 

Sergio beamed.

 

“Yes!” He scratched his head, and blushed a little. “I… I really want us to remain friends, although we’re in different houses.” He admitted that in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

Marcelo threw his arm around his shoulder, and dragged him towards the kitchen.

 

“Of course we’ll remain friends, dumbass! You thought you could get rid of us like that?”

 

The Brazilian smiled. They had known each other for a day, but somehow, he could tell this was the first day of a long friendship.

## October

Sergio was walking down the corridor rather quickly, head bowed down. He’d wiped that one traitorous tear away as soon as he’d exited the common room.

 

He was quietly studying in the Slytherin room, knowing that he’d be bothered he stayed in the library. He didn’t think he’d be humiliated inside his own house, really. The first year was sitting in a corner, writing his charm paper when an older student had ripped it from his hands.

 

“So you’re the little mudblood that got into Slytherin, heh?” Diego Costa, a third year, hated him with a passion, for god knew what reason.

 

Surely such an intense and deep seated dislike could not come from his blood alone, could it?

 

Sergio had not answered, preferring gathering his stuff to leave the room. Under the mocking remarks of older slytherins.

 

“That’s right, muddy, run away to your little Gryffindor friends!” He laughed as he threw the work Sergio had accomplished inside the fire. “No one wants you here!”

 

Honestly, the first year was already used to this sort of behavior towards him, although it still hurt. Back in London, the kids hated him. He wondered for a second what was wrong with him that everyone hated him. The pang of pain this thought caused him was eased by the reminder that he had found friends in Marce, Lukita, and Gareth. He really didn’t know what he’d do without them.

 

Slytherins hated him because he was a muggle born and the other houses hated him because he was a Slytherin. Gryffindors especially. The blue eyed menace he’d noticed during the first class especially. The three of them, Gerard, Leo and Cesc were unbearable. Walking around the school like they owned it. Luka maintained that they were not that bad, but he didn’t buy that, not after they sabotaged one of his potion after a remark he made.

Older Gryffindor loved to bully younger Slytherins. He had learned that much when they targeted Jesùs. He’d found his roommate’s behavior towards him hard to swallow, but he remembered Hierro’s words. Slytherins stick together when they are outside the common room. So he’d cast a spell on the fifth year that was insulting Jesùs. He didn’t receive a thank you, but Jesùs was now almost nice with him within their house common place.

 

He walked until he found an empty classroom to start his homework again. He settled down, and wrote what he remembered from the pages Costa had thrown into the chimney.

 

Hogwarts was really not what he expected. He’d been especially disappointed by Zidane’s behavior. He really thought the bald man appreciated him, but he hadn’t helped at all. Well, at least, he was fair. It was more than he could say for Ronaldinho. 

 

He stayed in the room for another two hours, checking the time every now and then. He had to meet his friends to eat dinner together in the kitchen.

 

Indeed, the four of them had found a compromise between their houses and their blossoming friendship. They would eat one time a day together, the two other time with their houses. They spent times together and told their housemates they were making a study group. Otherwise, their older housemates would disapprove. Sergio had received a half-praise half-threat from Hierro when he discovered them all in the kitchen one day.

 

“It’s very smart to have spi-allies in every other houses, Sergio. But if the rest of the house finds out you’re not just studying with them, and you’re actually friends… I won’t be able to help you much.”

 

Well, whatever. They were worth the risk. And Sergio needed them, or he’d go crazy with all the hatred thrown his way.

 

After finally finishing his homework, Sergio placed it in his bag carefully and moved in direction of the kitchen. He froze when found himself facing three older Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff that he did not know of.

 

Fuck.

 

He tried to make himself very small, walking close to the wall. He crossed his fingers, hoping they’d just let him be.

 

“My, my, my. Looks like we have a little snake on our hands.”

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

“I don’t any trouble.”

 

“What were you doing in this part of the castle if that’s the case?”

 

“Because he’s a lying little traitor, Antoine.” Another Gryffindor answered the blond one after Sergio remained silent.

 

Little traitor? Sergio knew that this inter house rivalry (hatred) spurred from the last wizarding war, but that was going a little far, wasn’t it? He wasn’t even a pureblood hose family participated?

 

The blond Gryffindor rose his wand, ready to cast a spell on him, when an unexpected savior appeared.

 

“Griezmman. Do you get off on bullying first years?”

 

The Gryffindor didn’t reply, just huffed and walked away.

 

Diego Costa turned towards Sergio.

 

“Why are you walking alone? Didn’t Hierro told you first years that it was a risk?”

 

Very funny.

 

“As you know, I’m a mudblood.” He knew that Hierro had told him not to use that word, but it was useful to catch those who meant off guard. “My fellow first years don’t want anything to do with me.”

 

Costa seemed a bit annoyed at that.

 

“Huh. Whatever. Just be careful. We don’t want ano… Whatever.”

 

Sergio frowned. What did Costa mean?

 

He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen to meet his friends. He just wanted to relax for once. 

 

The three of them were waiting for him as he arrived.

 

“Hola, Sergito! Have you already finished the potion homework?”

 

“I’ve finshed the charm homework as well. I’ll let you have a look if you tell me what you’ve put for the second question of transfiguration.”

Marcelo grinned.

“Deal.”

 

Sergio looked in confusion at Luka. He seemed excited for something which was unlike him.

 

“What are you excited about?”

 

Gareth answered, looking bored.

 

“Quidditch try outs.”

 

Sergio tilted his head.

 

“What is it?”

 

Three incredulous pair of eyes turned to him. He got defensive immediately.

 

“What? Am I supposed to know?”

 

Luka’s mouth was hanging open.

 

“You don’t know what Quidditch is?” He was whispering.

 

“… No?”

 

Maybe it had been mentioned in Hogwarts, a history? The name did ring a bell.

 

“Sergio. Eat. Now. Then I’ll show you. You need to know. You need to.”

 

“Is it some sort of sports? Because I’m more of a football fan myself.”

 

In the end, they rushed their lunch so Luka could show him what Quidditch was.

 

 

 

The four of them fell on the grass, uncaring of it still being a bit wet from the morning dew. Gareth took in a large gulp of fresh air.

“Well, Sergio, for someone who just found out what quidditch was, you’re very good! You should try out for Slytherin too!”

 

The Slytherin blushed slightly, and a thoughtful look modified his features.

 

“It resembles football in terms of strategy, and I’m used to do a lot of sports back home. I guess that’s why…”

 

Luka pushed himself up on an elbow.

 

“You should tell me more about football, Sergio. It sounds like something I’d like.”

 

“Even if it’s a muggle thing?”

 

“Especially if it is.”

 

Gareth frowned. He was a half-blood himself, but he’d been raised into the magical world since his dad left when he was a kid. He hadn’t supported the revelation that his mom was a witch. He’d witnessed the ever present racism of the system towards muggle born.

His mom had told him that it was worse than before the two wizard world wars. She had thought in those herself and had always told him not to judge anyone by their Hogwarts house or blood. He was glad to have found people with the same mindset, but sad to see a friend be discriminated against on a daily basis.

He really admired Sergio, actually. Under all his rough edge was a really nice guy. Although he was really ruthless and ready to do everything and anything to accomplish his goal, or protect his friends.

 

He’d broke the nose of a third year that was threatening another Slytherin first year (Navas or something) after all.

He was happy to be his friend and not his enemy. Especially since he was, on top of that, very smart.

 

The Welshmen was unsure to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. He knew that his friends would try for their own team, and, after seeing them, he was certain they would get the spot, but he…

He wasn’t as good as them. He was the raven, he was supposed to be the smart one, but he only had the best grade in history. And especially since the Ravenclaw team was legendary this year, many of its members being scouted by international youth team and clubs. Their captain, a third year, had already broken many professional records as a keeper.

Yes. He’d spare himself the humiliation of not being taken by not trying.

 

He couldn’t bear failing.

“Guys, we should get back to the castle. The sun is low, I don’t want us to be caught outside after curfew.”

They parted, saying goodbye to one another. Not for the first time, Gareth wished they’d have been sent to the same house.

No. He wished there was no houses.

 

Competition was only fun when it was among friends, after all.

 

 

Luka went back towards the Gryffindor common room, and sighed when he stumbled upon… Chaos. There was no other way to put it, really. Cesc was hanging around a chandelier, a band of fifth year cheering him on, as he was about to place another card on the biggest explosive cards castle that Luka had ever seen in his entire life.

He decided to retreat in the first years’ room, so that when it exploded, he’d survive.

 

Idiots.

 

He heard cheers of ‘Geri, Geri, Geri’ as he stepped into the room and threw himself on the cover.

 

“I saw you outside. You were playing quidditch, weren’t you?”

 

Leo had opened the curtain around his bed. Luka was surprised to see him not around Geri or Cesc for once, but guessed it was because he had the tiniest of survival instinct. Unlike his friends.

 

“Yes. I want to try out for the team.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They looked at one another for a split second, glaring. There were only two spots available this year.

 

“What position?” They said in the same time.

 

“You first.”

 

“No, you first.”

 

‘I asked first.”

 

“Well, I asked second.”

 

Luka groaned, amused despite himself. He could see why the little shit was friend with the two menaces downstairs.

 

“I want to be a midfielder.”

 

“Uh. I want to be a forward.”

 

And just like that the tension broke.

 

“Want to train together before the try outs?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a huge explosion that shook the castle.

 

Leo sprinted out to see his friends, but Luka couldn’t bring himself to care. He fell asleep, not even taking his shoes out, with the sound of Zidane yelling in the background.

 

Just another day in Gryffindor.

 

 

 

Sergio had quite the different welcome when he entered the Slytherin common room. Hierro made him a sign to join him in a croner of the room.

He sighed inwardly, only wanting to go to sleep, but joining the prefect.

 

“I heard Diego caused you a little trouble this morning.”

 

“Nothing more than usual.”

 

“He threw your homework in the fire, Sergio.”

 

“As I said, it’s nothing more than usual.”

 

The older student sighed, suddenly looking much older.

 

“I told him to back off.”

 

“You did.” Sergio didn’t believe him. There was no point in doing that, really. If Costa was not a pain in the ass, then someone else would.

 

“Well, I told him not to prevent you from getting good grades.” Conceded the prefect.

 

“Oh. Thank you.”

 

“Actually, I should thank you. You won more house point than the rest of the first years combined, and we’re having a fifty point lead on Ravenclaw, which almost never happens at this time of the year.”

Sergio hesitated.

“Do you think…”

 

“Don’t hesitate, kid. If you want something, go for it. And if you don’t have the means for it, don’t even ask.”

 

“I want to get on the quidditch team. I know you’re on it. Help me.”

Hierro leveled him with a serious glare.

“Why would I do that?”

 

“I know we’re missing a defender. And I know we all want to win the house cup. If you train me, You’ll have a great defender, and more united house. It’s a win-win situation really.”

Sergio received an appreciative look.

“I’ll give it a try. If I think you have potential, I’ll train you, but kid, it’ll be intense. If your grades drop, we quit. If you’re not taken for the first team, we quit.”

 

“Got it. Looking forward to it, actually.”

Hierro ruffled his hair.

“Now go to sleep kid, you look like you are going to drop dead.”

 

Sergio expected Hierro to be an asshole. But he didn’t expect him to wake him up with cold as ice water at six in the morning on a week end.

 

He never expected to miss Mrs Johnson the hag and her auditive torture. He was wrong.

 

He followed the older student, freezing half to death, in the dark, stumbling due to the sleepiness that had not yet evacuated his system.

 

“Look, kid. Defender is probably one of the hardest position in Quidditch. You need to be fast, polyvalent, and not be scared to take a hit.”

Hierro smiled diabolically.

Sergio’s shivers were half due to the cold, and half to fear.

“Run around the pitch, I’ll put a spell on the balls, they’ll follow you. If you avoid them, you run one more lap. If you manage to let them hit you, you’ll run one less. Got it.”

 

He was about to say yes when a football ball hit the back of his head. He stared at the prefect, bemused.

 

He started to run. He felt a ball coming at him with great speed in the dark, and couldn’t not jump out of its way.

 

“One more lap!”

 

Sweet lord. What had he gotten himself into?

The sun was barely rising when Sergio fell down on the grass. Exhausted. Shaking from the effort, and bruised by the balls.

Hierro’s face appeared in front of his.

 

“Well done, kid. You have the potential. We’re going to have a lot of fun together.”

 

“Nooooooo.” Sergio moaned in suffering.

 

“I have to make of you a defender in a week, kid. Most of slytherins have played quidditch for years with their family. You want in, you gotta do what it takes.”

 

Sergio remained faced first in the grass as the prefect hopped away, whistling. He actually fell asleep for a little while, until he felt something poking him in the shoulder.

 

“Uhh, wh- What?” He rose into a sitting position, grimacing at the feeling in his muscles.

 

“Are you okay? You didn’t sleep here, did you?”

 

Sergio blinked, recognizing the older student that helped him picking books at the Diagon ally. He had a ravenclaw tie. He watched the other’s expression change when he recognized him as well.

 

“Uh, yes, don’t worry, I came here to train.”

 

“Ohh, you want to get into the Slytherin team? Ambitious.”

 

“I can do it-“

 

“I wasn’t saying you couldn’t. It was a compliment. Not the whole school is bigoted, you know.”

 

“Oh. Uhm, thank you?”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The older student helped him up.

 

“Maybe you want to train with me?”

 

Sergio was about to decline, too exhausted.

 

“I’m a keeper, so you only have to take shots.”

 

And then remembered that Hierro said polyvalence was a good quality to have as a defender. He sighed, then agreed. He’d show them. It was worth the effort.

 

“Alright. What’s your name?”

 

“Iker.”

 

“I’m Sergio.”

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

 

 

Geri hid his face under a pillow, cheeks wet from tears. He knew, deep down, that he would not be taken for the first team, but he hoped to be on the bench, at least.

 

That hope had been completely crushed when he saw Luka fucking Modric and Lionel Genius Messi flying. They were good. Like, really good. Even Puyol the sixth year captain and a defender, had been really impressed.

 

So impressed they both made the first team.

 

Cesc had earned praises as well, making it into the reserve.

 

But Geri… Didn’t even make it there.

 

The fact that he was not good enough was made so much worse by the knowledge that Sergio Ramos made it into the Slytherin first team as a defender. Although he was a muggle born.

 

Geri balled his fists. The look of pity his best friends had sent him had been humiliating. He had no doubt that his cousin would take great pleasure in telling his parents what a fucking failure he was. Because all slytherins were assholes like that.

 

He hated them. He hated everyone.

 

A small sob escaped him. He felt a hand touching his shoulder, and turned to see Leo.

 

The other kid seemed dumbstruck by the hatred in his eyes.

 

“I’m sor-“

 

“Don’t you dare say you’re fucking sorry.”

 

“I…”

 

“Just… Leave me please.”

If Geri felt like shit before, he knew felt like the biggest asshole in the universe when Leo’s eyes filled with tears, and he left the room running.

Cesc sent him an angry look, before taking off after Leo.

 

He suddenly couldn’t hold back his sobs, much to his dismay.

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. He was supposed to make it into the team, have fun with his friends, win trophies for his house.

 

Now he lost his chance and friends.

 

Geri cried himself to sleep.

 

 

 

The blue eyed Gryffindor sat alone at the table that morning. His sadness turned into an humiliation fueled anger when Puyol sent him a pitying look. It was his fault if he wasn’t on the team. His fault.

 

Geri closed his eyes a second when he received a letter from his parents from the first time since he arrived at Hogwarts. His hands started shaking when he realized that the writing was his father’s, and, no longer hungry, left the dining hall, ignoring Cesc’s pleading look.

 

He sat down a bit further, to read his letter without being bothered.

 

_ ‘ Disappointed, …, Angry, …, Results insufficient, …, And now this, …, Three detentions, …, _

_ If you do not put an end to this intolerable behavior at the instant this letter finds you, there will be consequences.’ _

_ Lord Piqué. _

 

He lit the letter up with his wand. A charm Leo had taught him. He lifted tear filled eyes to see Cesc and Leo.

 

He swiftly wiped the tears that threatened to escape, and grunted.

 

“I’m sorry.” Geri’s hands balled. ”Not for making it into the first team, but for bothering you when you needed to be alone. I didn’t mean to rub it in your face. I…” Leo swallowed. “Cesc and you, you are the best friends I have ever had. Please, let’s move past this.”

 

Geri felt like shit. He tried to open his mouth to say he was the one that had to apologize, but a sound close to a sob was what left his mouth. He blushed, and coughed, trying his hardest to not cry in front of them. Especially now that Cesc was looking at him ith worry in his eyes. His pride was already damaged enough, for the love of Merlin.

 

“I should apologize, I behaved like a dick. And… You guys are my best friends too. I’m sorry.”

 

“Group hug?”

 

“Group hug.”

 

Geri chuckled. He could live without quidditch, but not without his friends.

  

## November

 

Marcelo took a deep breath. Today…

 

Would be the first time he might play in a match. Indeed, he made it into the reserve for the first team. Sure, he might be playing a guy from the first team got hurt, but most likely he’d warm up the bench.

 

Hey, it was already pretty cool. He heard that their year broke the record for the most first year being accepted into the first team. Luka, Leo, Sergio had all been accepted. He’d been very happy for his friends, but a bit concerned by Gareth. Obviously, their Raven friend loved flying and playing Quidditch, so it really didn’t make sense that he would not even try to get into the team.

 

He’d make him talk later. Today was special. Marcelo wasn’t really stressed, though. Sergio was.

They had decided to have breakfast together before the game, knowing they might be celebrating or crying with their houses later. So far, there was only Sergio and Marcelo in the kitchen. The house elves had gotten used to see them hanging around, since they came once every day.

 

His Slytherin friend was trying hard to look normal, but he looked a little white and his hands were shaking. Furthermore, the bags that had grown under his eyes were even bigger than they were the day before. They all knew that Sergio had been training incredibly hard for this.

 

“Sese, relax, ever-“

 

“I’m very relaxed, Marcelo.”

 

The Brazilian chuckled, and lifted his hands, surrendering.

 

“Of course you are, my mistake.”

 

His friend threw him a hesitant look, before whispering.

 

“What if I fuck so bad they take back my spot and everyone hates me more than before?”

 

“Oh, Sergito, that’s not going to-“

 

“Hey guys, sorry for being late!”

 

Marcelo frowned, he could tell Sergio needed to be reassured, but he would not want to be if there was other people around. He dropped the case for now.

 

“Hi, Lukita, Gaz!”

 

“You about to win this match, Sergio?”

 

“Of course I am, the Slytherin team is superior.” Sergio chuckled after saying that, showing he wasn’t serious.

 

“That’s what we’ll see, that’s what we’ll see…” Marcelo wriggled his eyebrows.

 

“We should get going though, you guys need to be super early since you are playing.”

 

“Well, only one of us is sure to play.” Sergio elbowed Marcelo playfully. His friend answered by taking him into a chokehold and ruffling his hair.

They left the kitchen, and Sergio moved away from his friends. It would not look good for him to arrive with people from other houses.

 

He arrived in the changing room, avoiding Costa leg that threatened to make him fall, and ignoring the disdainful look sent his way.

He’d prove them wrong. He would.

He changed into the Slytherin’s kit, a black uniform ornamented with silver and green lines. It looked pretty good, he could admit that.

Sergio would be playing with Hierro’s old nimbus. It was still in a very good state after all.

 

“Are we really going to make the kid play? He’s eleven. Barely reaches my hip.”

Costa snickered.

“Means he was just the right size to suck Hierro’s dick.”

 

Sergio could feel his eyes widen. It was disgusting! Why would he do something like… That. And Hierro was a man. His mom always said that men should not do… this sort of things with other men. That it was abnormal. And disgusting.

 

“So you think I’m a pedophile, Guti?”

 

“Uh, no. Sorry.”

 

“As for his age, Cristiano was all as young when he started last year. Let’s not…” He smirked. “Blow this out of proportions, shall we?

 

The younger slytherin felt really uncomfortable, even more when he heard the few chuckles Hierro’s reply cause. He didn’t understand.

 

“Do I really need to make a big speech highlighting how important it is that we win this game, boys? We need to start out well. I hear Gryffindor’s first years are particularly good, and Ravenclaw is the team to beat. If we lose to the Huffies, we can kiss our cup goodbyes. And if we have to do that because of one of you, we’ll kiss your cute littles asses goodbye.”

 

Hierro paused and looked around.

“Am I clear enough?”

 

“Yes, captain!”

 

Guti saluted, mockingly, and his neighbor Raul crushed his feet.

 

Hierro snorted, then mumbled something under his breath.

 

Costa gripped the back of Sergio’s uniform, raising him above the ground without problem.

 

“If you make us loose, mudblood, I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Raùl forced him to drop the eleven years old, who was barely managing to not freak out.

 

“Let the kid try, will ya? And you, don’t puke. You look like you’ll be sick.”

 

Sergio breathed in deeply, trying to get a grip on himself.

 

He brought this upon himself, really, so he had to succeed. 

 

He followed the rest of the team on the pitch after managing to regain his composure.

 

Slytherin would win this match.

 

 

 

He banged his head against the wall in disbelief. They’d lost. Dominated throughout the whole game, almost unbale to pass the defense. The final score of 200-160 generated a burning shame. If their seeker had not managed to catch the snitch… 350-10…

 

He knocked his head against the wall again.

 

At least, Sergio had a good game. He managed to block their attackers thrice, and even scored once. Marcelo would be happy for him tomorrow, though. Today was commiseration.

 

He banged his head again. His neighbor, Harry, told him to stop. The whole Hufflepuf house was sitting in the common room, a fire lit and hot chocolate distributed.

 

But 200-160… They only made one shot. He didn’t even play.

 

His other neighbor, Thiago, cut the silence.

 

“If we win every other game, we can still win the cup…”

 

“Win, against Ravenclaw?” Reus, an older student, snickered.

 

“They haven’t lost a game since Iker started. That guy’s amazing.” Added Götze.

 

“He conceded 34 goals only in three years. Broke some professional record or something.”

 

The two Germans sighed in unison.

 

“We can kiss that cup goodbye.”

 

Marcelo banged his head against the wall.

 

 

 

Sergio was beaming as Hierro ruffled his hair. Even Costa was reluctantly leaving him alone.

 

“You did well, kid. Tell me where did you learn to shoot like that?”

 

He froze. He couldn’t really tell them that he’d been playing football as a kid. It would remind them that he wasn’t a pureblood. So…

 

“I trained after you left.”

 

Yep, he lied. Without actually lying.

 

Guti threw him an appreciative glance.

 

“Determined, huh? Like that. Maybe you are at your place in this house, after all.”

 

Costa intervened, not as easily convinced.

 

“Win us the cup, and score against Casillas, and maybe you’ll belong. Before that… Well I might be convinced to leave you alone, but that’s it.”

 

“Tough love, heh?” Guti laughed.

 

Sergio was still smiling when he left the stadium. He saw Luka from afar, who sent him a thumbs up. He repressed the urge to join him to celebrate with him. The four of them had agreed not to spend time together after a match, because it would be unfair for the one whose team lost.

 

He walked straight into a firm chest, not paying attention to his surroundings.

 

“We have to stop meeting like that.”

 

Iker was looking down at him, smiling.

 

“Hola, Iker! Have you watched the match?”

 

“Yes. You played very well. See, I told you that practicing kicking was a good idea.”

 

He nodded enthusiastically.

 

“If you want to do it again, I’m up for it!”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“Where are you going, though? The castle is in the other direction.”

 

“I have a meeting. I might tell you more about later. Now, go back to the castle, you look like you’re going fall asleep on your feet.”

 

“Is that possible?”

 

“Well, if you stay here, we might find out.”

 

Sergio laughed. “Bye, Iker!”

 

The third year ravenclaw watched him walk back towards the castle with a hopping. He was glad that the younger student felt happy for once. Ever since he found him sleeping outside, they made of practicing together some sort of habit, and Iker couldn’t help the affection he developed for the Slytherin.

The little shit could be very sweet. When he needed to be.

 

He took a shaky breath. The meeting he was having would be incredibly important for his future, after all. And lord knew he could use the money. His dad, a pure blood, had gotten his mom, a muggle born, pregnant and then left to marry another pureblood from a good family under the pressure from his parents.

His mom had remarried, but the douche left her with a broken heart and a broken arm. And two other kids. Iker would never regret his half-siblings, loving them dearly. But it was hard to pay for the bills…

 

He was having a meeting with a scout from the Spanish national team. They wanted him to integrate the Under 21 national team, and participate in the play off for the EuroQuidditch Cup. If he was indeed taken, he was almost certain to be scouted by a club.

 

And he’d be able to support his family and accomplish his dreams.

 

He straightened his collar, and entered the stadium, walking fast towards the meeting room. He knocked and the door opened to reveal a rather old man. Iker recognized his face. Vincente Del Bosque. A legend.

 

“Hola, Iker, is that it?”

 

“Yes, sir. It is an honor to meet you.”

The thirteen years old was shaking with anticipation, which the older man seemed to notice. He seemed amused.

“Ah, I was hoping to see you play today, but it would seem that I chose the wrong match to come assist. Well maybe not, there was quite a few talent out there as well.”

 

Iker felt his face drop.

 

“Don’t make this face, young man. One of professor showed me a memory of a game of yours. I must admit, I was convinced at the first stop. I merely need you to sign on those papers.”

 

The raven looked at the older man with wide eyes.

 

“Wh- Really? Just like that?”

 

“Why? Do you want to pass a test? That could be arranged.”

 

“No, It’s just…”

 

“I’m just playing with you. The Spanish federation follows with attention the players that might play for it, so you entered our radar when you broke the record of fewest conceded goals in 3 seasons in Hogwarts’ history. We’ve known since then that we wanted you.”

 

Iker could barely believe his luck, but hurried to sign the papers. Anything. He read at the speed of light through the short contract. It indicated that he had to maintain a good grade average, and that his parents had to mail their own signed version of the contract.

 

He’d send an owl to his mum straight after going back to the castle, and he already knew she’d agree.

Sometimes, life wasn’t a bitch.

 

 

 

Sergio returned to the castle, the high of the win barely decreasing. The relief he felt at the idea of being left alone by Slytherin students was incredible. He felt less… Caged. On top of that was the satisfaction of having his hard work paying off. He’d trained with Hierro and Iker every two days for three weeks now. For multiple hours. Before the sun rose.

Yes, he really think he deserved that win.

 

His mind was replaying the match, every action, and he barely realized that he’d moved past the Slytherin common room. He was about to go back when he heard a whining voice coming from the left.

 

Sergio frowned, preservation instinct coming into play. He was a first year into and old, dangerous, magic castle after all.

 

But yet, his curiosity pushed him forward.

He advanced, following the sound.

 

It almost sounded like a human voice?

 

He turned left.

 

Green eyes in front of him.

 

He froze, then relaxed when he realized that the sound was actually coming from a painting.

 

“Hello.”

 

The painting froze a second, greeting him back, before starting to cry again.

 

“Hum… May I ask you why are you crying?” Sergio was really weirded out. Maybe this was an ancient painting whose spell lost its efficiency.

“It is so terrible. SO TERRIBLE.”

“What is?”

The painting looked at him. As if it only noticed he was here.

“Who are you?”

 

“Sergio Ramos.” He felt obliged to add. “A first year student.”

 

“You are so cute. Just like him.” The painting started weeping again. “So so sad. So terrible. Little Tonio… Such as sweet child. Gone! GONE!”

 

“Who are you talking about?”

 

The painting started to sob, the color on it almost washing away. The sound was so loud in the corridor that Sergio turned back and started to run towards the Slytherin room. If he was caught here…

 

He arrived in the common room, greeted by blank face.

 

Well, neutrality was better than disdain. Not that he would have cared much, shaken as he was by his encounter.

 

He walked towards his room, and hid behind the curtains.

 

His body felt exhausted of the effort he accomplished during the match, but his mind was restless. Who was the Tonio the painting had mentioned? Was he dead? What had happened?

 

The question haunted him until sleep claimed.

## December

 

Geri was breeding his potion with the energy of a dead sloth, big bags under his eyes. His new prank had taken him ages to prepare, so he barely got any sleep.

 

He was falling asleep above his potion when Leo slapped him discretely.

 

“Geri! Wake up!” The Argentine was in a mild panic. “You know we can’t fall asleep in Mr. Mourinho’s class. He might murder us all!”

 

Geri felt a terrified shiver running down his spine, effectively waking him up.

 

“Oh Merlin. Thank you, Leo.”

 

“Silence.”

 

Geri opened his blue eyes and slowly turned to his left. Mourinho’s face was literally two centimeters away from him. He swallowed thickly. Then nodded, trying to communicate a respectful and apologetic stance.

Their teacher slowly backed away.

The three Gryffindors breathed again. Geri even felt a hysterical laughter building in his throat, but managed to keep it at bay. He sent a dirty look at Sergio who was looking at him mockingly.

 

It was very unfair, but Mourinho really favored Slytherins and made the Lions’ life hell on earth.

 

Well, they were still the better house.

 

The three of them ran as soon as the Mourinho let them.

 

Gerard panted.

 

“I really, really thought I was going to die.”

 

Leo sniffled.

 

“As if. You’re a pureblood, practically royalty. He’d probably kill me first.”

 

The blue eyed child hated that his friend was right. He hated having privileges, whereas his best friend was being discriminated against. He hated it. Hated, hated, hated it.

 

And he loathed even more the fact that this was promoted by his parents. He knew what they’d say when he got home. But he didn’t want to hear it.

 

Leo seemed to notice his dark mood.

“Well, at least, we’re going home soon.”

Geri’s mood worsened.

 

“Huh… What about the prank we’re doing just before taking the train?” Cesc intervened, trying to changed topic. He was right to, the other first year really did not want to think about the fight he was going to have with his parents. The letter they sent him a month before was clear enough. Really.

“Yes, let’s do that.” Three malefic smiles were exchanged.

 

Far from there, Iker and Sergio felt a shiver running down their spine.

 

The younger one kicked the ball again, but it was stopped effortlessly by Iker.

 

“Come on, are you even trying? I might go and ask someone who can shoot to practice with me!”

 

Sergio quirked an eyebrow, and huffed.

 

“As if anyone else than me would put up with when you’re in such a mood. Are you going to tell me what got you so excited? You’ve been like that ever since Slytherin won the last game!”

 

The keeper’s hazel eyes were shining, and Sergio could tell he was dying to tell him what happened to him. So he insisted.

 

“Come on, Iker, tell me! You know I can keep a secret!”

 

“Fine. But you have to swear not tell anyone.”

 

The slytherin almost snorted. So easy.

 

“I swear not to tell anyone. Pinky promise.”

“What is a pinky promise?”

 

“It’s a… Nah, forget it.”

 

The third year approached him until there were very close from one another. Sergio could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks.

 

Iker whispered in his ear, making his blush worsen.

 

“I was scouted for the U-21 national Spanish team.”

 

“What?”

 

Iker granted him one of his rarest smile.

 

“I know right!”

 

“What? People younger than 18 never make it into that one!” Sergio looked at his friend in wonder.

 

“They made an exception for me. Their best keeper is injured, so I’m going to play for the EUROQuidditch qualifications this summer.”

Sergio was dumbfounded. He knew Iker was good, no… Amazing, but that… That was great. He was actually touched that the older Ravenclaw trusted him with that, he who was a sneaky snake in the eyes of so many of his classmates. He couldn’t help himself.

He hugged Iker.

“I’m very happy for you, Iker. Like, really. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

 

The keeper coughed, embarrassed but pleased.

“For that, I need you to try your best at scoring, so I get even better!”

Sergio laughed.

“You better get ready, man!”

 

 

 

Once again, Sergio felt exhausted as he joined his friends at the kitchen. He let himself fall on a chair next to Luka.

“Training with the wonder boy again?”

“Yep. I’m exhausted.”

 

Marcelo placed a plate before him.

“You must be starving as well, Sergito. Here.” The slytherin cracked an eye open.

“Marcelo… I love you, man. You’re the best.”

“He is?” Luka and Gareth spoke at the same time.

 

“You guys are cool too, I guess.”

“Coming from you, it might as well be a wedding proposition.”

Sergio was eating with such energy that he didn’t bother answering.

 

“Are you guys going back home for the holydays?”

 

“Yes. I can’t wait to go back to Wales, really. The food is just… not the same.”

 

“I’m actually going back to Brazil for two weeks!”

 

“Cool. Send us pictures, yes?” The Raven was smiling, understanding the need to get back to your roots.

 

“What about you, Lukita?”

 

“I’m staying in England, but I’m also going to join my family for Yule.”

 

“I’m staying here.”

 

Sergio had already finished his plate. He felt obliged to expand as his friends were glaring at him.

 

“My family has already left for Sevilla, and they don’t have the means to come back and fetch. They also don’t want me to travel alone. Which is understandable, since I’m only eleven.”

 

“You can’t use a chimney or something?”

Luka always forgot.

“I’m a mud-Muggle born, Luka.”

“Ah, sorry. I always forget.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m the only Slytherin staying during the holydays, so… I should be in peace. I might get a bit ahead for our classes. This quidditch thing has made my average drop.”

 

Marcelo pouted.

 

“Well, I’ll send you a gift and a card for Christmas!”

“So will I!”

“Me too! Wait, what is Christmas?”

 

And just like that, Sergio was smiling again.

 

Luka and Marcelo exchange a small smile, not letting anyone know that the Hufflepuf had already explained him. It it made Sergio smile, it was worth it. And if Gareth could benefit from a small confidence increase by explaining him, well, no one had to know.

 

 

Sergio said he didn’t mind to be left alone at Christmas. And at the time, it wasn’t a lie, but as he saw all of his friends waving goodbye at him, he really wanted to go with them and be reunited with his family. He missed his little sister above everything. Luka, Marcelo, and Gareth had already hopped onto the train. He couldn’t blame, them, knowing how much they wanted to be reunited with the families. He was just waiting for Iker, who, as if on cue, arrived all of a sudden, smiling.

 

The third year ravenclaw had been in an incredible mood for the past month, and now that Sergio knew why, it made a lot of sense. It had been noticed by a few upperclassman, though. The first remembered having to tell Costa that Iker would trust a Slytherin, and that therefore he didn’t know why their rival was so happy.

The raven hugged him briefly, and kissed his cheek.

 

“I’ll see you when I come back, alright? And I’ll send you letters. Don’t practice too much alone! And don’t work too much either, sese!”

“Yes, Mom!”

 

They laughed, and Sergio’s mood was lifted a bit. He turned to go back to the castle after saying goodbye to Iker. He was lost in his thoughts and barely noticed the three students that were running in the other direction, if one of them hadn’t percuted him quite violently.

 

“Oh, it’s you. Why are you always in the way?”

Sergio couldn’t help but notice that Geri seemed in a sour mood. What was up with him? Sad to return in his pureblood palace? He asked him so ironically, and was shoved to the ground.

“The real question is why you are there, Ramos. Your parents don’t want you either? My, that makes a lot of people who do not want you around. Maybe you should just leave.”

“Geri, hurry, we’ll miss the train!”

 

The Gryffindor followed his friends, running, leaving Sergio in the snow. He grunted and wiped his clothes, but to no avail, the snow had already melted a bit. His frown deepened when he realized that being the only Slytherin left, there would be no fire in the chimney. He decided to go to the great hall to warm up a bit, before profiting from the library. Huh, sounded like a plan.

 

He was bit bothered by Piqué’s words, to be honest. It was true, at a certain extent. But he’d always remember Marcelo’s words when he voiced that concern. ‘We’re there aren’t we? Baseless hatred is just fear that one let go too far. And fear comes from ignorance. It is especially true in your case, I think. Sltyherins don’t know muggle born, and remained isolated traditionally.’

When Sergio asked him when he became so wise, the Hufflepuf had confessed that those were his mother’s words. He said he’d already be discriminated against because of his skin color, and his mom had said those words to him and his little brother.

 

The whole exchange had turned a bit touchy feely towards the end, when Marcelo added that he’d stick by him until the end.

 

Sergio really wondered how could people be stupid enough than to underestimate Hufflepuf. Really.

The Slytherin let out a small sigh of contentment when the heat of the fire hit his body. He’d gotten mostly used to England, but the weather… There was no getting used to the weather. It was cold. And rainy.

 

It sucked.

 

He remained in front of the fire when he heard voices coming from behind him. He was in a corner of the hall, so the couple that crossed it didn’t notice home.

 

They were led by Zidane, and seemed dressed like muggles. Sergio’s interest was stung. Especially so when he heard the name Antonio being mentioned.

 

Could it be related to the weird painting he exchanged a few words with a month ago?

 

He hadn’t dared to go back there, knowing it was close to Mourinho’s chambers. Being caught there would not be good for him, especially now that he was left in peace by his housemates. Jesùs even said hello, and Ivan had lent him his owl to send a mail to his parents.

 

Yup, not sacrificing that. He’d given himself peace of mind by pretending that the painting, who was obviously very old, was speaking about an event that happened a while back, and that there was nothing to do to help him.

 

He had not spoken of it with his friends, knowing that Marcelo would want to help the painting, Luka would want to see it for himself, and Gareth would just want to see it. And understand what he was talking about.

 

But this… This was the occasion to learn more about what was going on.

 

He followed them subtly.

They did not notice him, and Sergio suspected that it was due to the castle’s help. Stairs moved in the best combination they might have, and he arrived just in time to see them closing the door to Zidane’s rooms, close the Gryffindor common room.

 

The slytherin frowned. The sound that came from the room was not clear enough. Maybe if he did like in that movie René was always watching back home?

He transfigurated a brick into a glass, and put it against the door. Something about vibrations being transferred better…

It worked!

 

“I want to know why nothing…” The woman’s voice broke. “Why NOTHING was done to pursue my son’s kidnappers!”

 

“Ma’am… With all due respect, the school has notified our magical government. They have sent the police to lead the investig-…”

 

“Then why do we still have no idea of my son’s location?”

Zidane did not answer her.

“You know, sir, I’ve asked around” It was the husband. “There have been many disappearances ongoing in the magical world. Especially muggle borns, like Tonio was.”

 

Sergio’s eyes widened. What?

 

“I haven’t heard anything of the sort, Sir, please-“

 

“No. My son told me in his letters that there was a war in the magical world previously. Between those from magic families and those from normal ones. What I want to ask is… Considering what he told us…” The man was breathing heavily. “Would it be possible that other students did it?”

 

His wife seemed to take Zidane’s pause as an affirmation.

 

“And you are protecting them? My poor boy came back from his second year in tears, telling us that he was bullied by another house, whatever that means, surely you would know about that!”

 

“Ma’am. Of course, the investigation has considered the fact that it might have been another student who kidnapped your son, but the spells that were used in that room… I doubt all our professors could repeat them. Even our brightest seventh year would be unable to comprehend the theory behind it.” Zidane took a deep breath. “You are right, however, to consider a hate crime. That is not something that has been ruled out, but the investigators want to be certain before they declare anything officially. I’m sure you can understand…”

 

“What I understand is that you have no lead to find my little boy, who disappeared months ago, and that you don’t have the ability to protect the children in your custody. I want to have a contact with the people that are looking for my Tonio.”

 

Zidane seemed more than happy to give her the contact of the Auror.

 

“I am truly sorry for not being able to help you more, Mrs. Puerta. Let me lead you to your son’s room to get his stuff back as you asked…”

 

Sergio was shaken out of his stupor, and left in a hurry. He hid behind an armor the time for the coupe and his transfiguration teacher to enter the Gryffindor common room.

 

He went to the kitchen, and asked for a warm chocolate. That was a lot to digest. He almost wanted to write it down in order to remember everything, but realized the risk of a note being lost and found in the wrong hands.

 

Apparently, a third or fourth year Gryffindor muggle born disappeared from Hogwarts months ago, and some very difficult magic had been used. Sergio noted that Zidane carefully avoid the term dark magic. But what was the role of the painting in all of that? And why did Zidane seem so sure it was not a student?

 

After all, the tensions between houses were greater than ever… But could he really see one of his house mate kidnapping a muggle born? No. Sergio was certain of that. The older student aimed to humiliate muggle born, not harm them. 

 

Still, he felt scared. A bit. Was he in danger?

 

“Is sir alright? Would sir like a refill of warm chocolate?”

 

He looked down to the house elf. He’d been very concerned by their conditions when he first found out, but Luka explained him that they needed to serve to live and took great pleasure from it. An idea crossed his head.

 

“Yes, … Uhm, what is your name?”

 

“Sir desires to know my name? Kirsby is very happy?”

 

“A pleasure to meet you Kirsby.” He was met by a toothless smile. “I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, without you telling anyone I did?”

 

“Kirsby will do so if Kirsby has not received the answer not to talk about it, young master.”

 

“You can call me Sergio. What do you know about the disappearance of a gryffindor last year?”

 

“Kirsby cannot talk about it.”

 

“What do you know about the Gryffindor that disappeared last year then?”

 

“Kirsby knows that little master Antonio was very nice with everyone. He often had fights with young master Costa. Little master was a bad student but very good at magic.”

 

Sergio tilted his head. Was that supposed to make sense?

 

“Uhm, what about disappearances in the magical world?”

 

“Kirsby only knows what there is in the newspaper. Would young master care to subscribe to the prophet?”

 

“Will it not be costly?”

 

“Kirsby can put young master’s subscription in the Hogwarts package. It will be free.”

 

“Thank you very much, Kirsby. You’ve been very helpful.”

 

The elf’s eyes were shining at the praise.

 

Sergio spent his whole afternoon scamming through old newspaper in the libraries.

 

He noticed that in the beginning, disappearances made the headline. By the fifth, they were mentioned in tiny letter case in a corner of a barely appropriate page. On top of that, the only disappearances that made it in the news had been pushed by the families of the victims. What if there were more disappearances, but no one cared enough to let the world know?

He made a list of the names he found, and vowed to try to find a connection between them later. It wasn’t his type to get involved in what wasn’t his business, but he was a muggle born.

 

Maybe he was at risk too.

 

 

 

Iker stepped down from the train with a sigh. He waved Xavi, Carles and Victor goodbye before dragging his suitcase across the station to take a bus. He knew that his mom could not afford to take a day off to fetch him, but that would have been nice. He was grateful not to live to far from the station. Ten minutes later, and he was already in front of his door, in one of the worst parts of the city.

 

He took the spare key out of their hiding place. He sighed when noticing that one of the window of the hallway had been shattered. That would be costly.

 

“Who’s there?” Unai’s little voice greeted him. The eight years old was probably on holydays break.

 

“It’s me.”

 

Iker dropped his suitcase, bracing himself for the impact. His little brother jumped into his arms.

 

“Iker!”

 

He didn’t seem to want to let go, so the Ravenclaw gripped him tightly and carried him over to the bedroom they shared with their three years-old little sister.

 

“Hola, little brother.”

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, baby. Was everything… Fine, here, when I was away?”

 

His borther little arms tightened again around him. He hid his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Unai…”

 

“Mommy had to take another job to pay for Clara’s medi-medicinal bills. But then mom got sick too, because she was too tired.”

 

“I’ll work during the holydays too. It’ll get better, I swear.”

 

“I want to do something too!”

 

“You’re too young. Just enjoy the holydays.”

 

“But you started working when you were my age! And… It’s no fun to stay here when no one else is around…”

 

“If I get back my job at the library, you can come with me, alright?”

 

He could feel more than he could see his brother nodding.

 

“Do you know where Clara is?”

 

“At auntie Cam’s place. Mommy is not coming often enough and she doesn’t think I can take care of Clarie.”

 

Iker frowned. Their aunt Cameron was fairly nice, but he would not have trusted her with a young child. What had his mom gotten herself into?

 

“Hey, chipmunk. Want to watch a movie with me? We can go to the park later. Just let me unpack and I’ll spend the whole day with you?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” Iker hesitated, but then remembered Sergio. “Pinky swear.”

 

His little brother’s delighted laugh warmed him up more than any proper heating system ever could.

 

 

 

 

 

Geri was freezing to death in his father’s office. The place was lit by the huge windows, but they left inside the freezing Irish air of that time of the year. Their family had moved from a separatist region to another, being prosecuted because of their connection to the ancient Catalan wizarding royalty. They had built this huge castle in Ireland, the local population understanding of their issues in their native countries.

 

His mom entered the room as well, and the Gryffindor straightened his back. She hadn’t said a word after coming to fetch him at the station, even when Geri talked to her.

 

He feared the worst, really.

It wasn’t that his family was completely racist towards muggle born, but they were filled with disdain, incredibly proud of their legacies, and thought the latter gave them superiority over muggle born. Therefore, they watching with a careful eye the situation in the British country, which was one of the progressive, behind France, the Benelux and Germany.

 

He didn’t think that they would be that angry that he was sent to Gryffindor. They probably expected it, at least a little. He’d always been quite the rebellious and wild child. And he remained friend with a half-blood whose father had an important position in the government. It was probably Leo they had a problem with. That, and his grades and non-acceptance within the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

 

All parents who asked received a copy of their grades as well as a ranking and a teacher evaluation. They pretended it was to spur competitiveness and motivate the students to get better grades, but Geri was certain it was just for pureblood family to keep an eye on their kids. Only them knew of this system, after all. This ranking was designed to know if you could take special classes after the second year or not. His grades weren’t bad per say, but he was not the best, and as it was, he would probably not have the opportunity to take any special class. And he knew that anything worse than the best was unacceptable. Especially since a mud-muggle born topped him in almost all classes. He really hated Sergio sometimes. Everything would be better if he wasn’t there.

 

The blond woman placed the letter which he knew contained his grades on the desk. His father, who was sitting behind it, raised his eyes.

 

Geri braced himself for what he knew would happen next.

 

“Care to explain us what this is, Gerard?”

 

“…”

 

“We are talking to you, son. The polite thing to do is to answer.”

 

Uh oh. His father really sounded unhappy about this.

“This is the Hogwarts provisory first year ranking, with my grade transcript. And a teacher’s note.”

 

“You have a 7.5 average son. You are tenth on twenty three first years.”

 

His mom picked the letter and threw it at his feet.

 

“This. This is unacceptable.”

 

He didn’t see what was so bad with his average. He thought it would be worse.

 

His parents seemed to disagree.

 

“Not only that, but you seem to want to humiliate us, Gerard. Failing to get into the Quidditch team? Placed into Gryffindor? Having seven detentions?”

 

“Don’t forget the mudblood he was seen befriending.” His mom added, venom in her voice.

 

“Don’t call him that.”

 

“What did you say, young man?”

 

He raised his eyes, ready to repeat what he’d said, but his parents cold hard stare left him frozen.

His courage had vanished.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was raspy, and he could feel tears prickling in his eyes.

 

“What for?”

 

“Being a disappointment.”

 

“Then, stop being one. I want you to be in the top 6 student by the end of the year. If you get another detention, you will hear from me.”

“I have hired a private Quidditch coach so you will enter the team next year.” His mom completed.

 

“You seem to have developed affection towards a mudblood. I will tolerate it, but on one condition.”

Geri felt a spark of hope.

“What is it?”

 

“I want you to befriend Luka Modric. His mother was recently appointed in our ministry, and she could benefit me greatly. Do you think you can do that?”

 

“Yes, dad. I won’t disappoint you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Yes, sir. My apologies.”

“You are dismissed, son. Fail us once more, and you’ll see that every act…”

“… Has consequences.”

 

He left the door, a bit shaken by his parents’ power display. At least, they were letting him stay friend with Leo. Not that he would have listened to them if he had been forbidden to. And they just wanted him to be better.

 

That meant they cared about him, right?


	2. Year 1: semester 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the end of the first year!  
> The next chapter should be there next week end, and the rating might go up, but I'm not certain as I'm starting uni again and might be late.   
> This chapter is heavy on the plot, but it evolves with the time, and Serard will take a long time to develop hahaha.   
> This story is not beta'ed and English is not my first language, so forgive me for the mistakes!

Iker let his head rest against the glass of the Hogwarts express. He’d gotten there as soon as his night shift ended, and waited at the station, freezing to death, until the train arrived. There was now still another hour to go before people would start to arrive, but he would be warm at least.

 

It turned out that the situation was worse his brother had understood. Their mom was literally killing herself through work in order to pay for Clara’s bills. His sister had been diagnosed with some rare disease, who was, thank god, treatable.

 

Treatable was only an option when you were rich, everyone knew that. The worst about this was that his mother didn’t let him pay for a single thing. Not for the doctor visit, not for the medicine…

 

His heart broke a little when she hugged him, almost in tears, when he proposed to leave Hogwarts to help her, and made him swear to never give up on his dreams. Said she had everything under control. So Iker nodded, hugged her back, and tucked his brother to sleep when she left every night to do god knows what she had to sustain her family.

 

He had his suspicions, but he didn’t want to… He couldn’t bear to find whether it was true or not.

 

 

And got a day job at a library, where he took his brother so he would not be bored alone at home all the time. On top of that, he’d met up with one of the guys that lived not too far from their place, whose brother he went to high school with. He’d proposed his services to deal, but only cannabis. He could see that the other boy was reluctant, so he told him he was doing this for his family. That seemed to do it for him, as they were a tight community. He managed to do a few shippings, being sent to fratboy’s apartment to deliver the merchandise every once in a while. It paid rather well, especially since the uni student were often so drunk that they tipped him a lot more than they would have were they in a normal state. And when he came across someone looking suspicious, he pretended to be the little brother of made up student.

 

He’d manage to get enough money to pay for the broken window, electric and water bills, and leave a comfortable amount for his little brother to fill the fridge when he was gone.

 

He was fully aware of how risky it was. But it wasn’t like he had any choice…

 

Iker was sad to leave his family, but somewhat glad to return to Hogwarts. And to play quidditch again. They had already won their first match against Hufflepuf, which was certain to be last in the run if Slytherin beat Gryffindor in two weeks.

 

He decide to take a quick nap and do his homework on the train. He wouldn’t be able to do anything as exhausted as he was.

 

 

 

Geri was dropped at the station by his mother. He didn’t even try to hug her this time, not after the acerb remark she’d thrown his way a few minutes ago. She said she refused to be seen with a child was not even in the top six of his year. He’d balled his fists, but didn’t answer. He knew better now.

 

He was again, barely on time, and hurried in the train. He couldn’t help casting a last glance to his mother, but she had already turned her back. He opened a few compartment, accidently waking Casillas up from his nap trying to find his friend. He’d thrown the Ravenclaw captain a disdainful look at the state of his clothes.

 

Didn’t he know how to use cleaning spells?

 

After a few other minutes, he finally found them, babbling happily, and the ice that had slowly build around his heart melted a bit. Just a bit.

 

“Geri!”

 

Leo hugged him.

 

“I missed you man!” Cesc high-fived him.

 

He smiled softly, feeling like he belonged more in Gryffindor than in his own family. His resolve strengthened. He would belong to both. He just had to be better, so that his parents would be proud of him.

 

“I missed you too guys!”

 

 

 

Iker was sitting beside Pepe, having put his glasses on. He did not want to miss any parts of the game that would follow. After all, Slytherin versus Gryffindor was the equivalent of a clasico. Especially since this year’s Gryffindor sucked less than before. Carles was back after an injury, and their two first years seemed to be very good. As in, very good. He smiled, energy thrumming through his body.

 

He couldn’t wait to be confronted to one of their shots.

 

The Ravenclaw captain watched as his friends rose in the air. He wondered how Sergio would be doing. The younger Slytherin had missed two of their meetings, giving him shitty excuses of how he had a lot of work to do.

 

Maybe he did, but Iker knew how smart the first year was. He didn’t need that much time to do his homework. Iker knew there was something up with the younger one, but if he managed to remain friends with both Gryffindors and Slytherins, it was because he didn’t meddle in their business.

 

Especially now, with the tensions running as high as they were… After the disappearance of a muggle born Gryffindor in his own dormitory. Iker remembered very well the mayhem this had caused. Actually, last year’s match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been cancelled. Most of Gryffindors blamed Slytherin, thinking they were the only one with enough motives to kidnap the kid. They kept on taunting the green and silver student, bullying the younger ones, messing up their chances for the house cup… Naturally, the Slytherin paid them back. In cash. Which only spurred more hatred.

 

There was nothing he could do about this. He just intervened when he saw a younger student, whatever his house was, being bullied. After all, he had enough on his plate without taking up other’s problems.

 

He sighed upon remembering the mountain of work he had to accomplish during the first week he came back. He had been so busy during the holydays that he did not finish a single of his homework. And he was in three different special classes. Maybe he’d been a bit too ambitious…

 

Especially since he could not allow his grades to drop or he’d be dropped himself. From the Spanish team. And he could not let that happen. His future was at stake.

 

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the whistle signaling the beginning of the match.

 

The lions directly gained possession, and fled towards the opposition’s goal. Luka Modric flew past Sergio, and almost scored, but the slytherin managed to stop it just in time. He kicked it in Costa’s direction.

 

From there onwards, Iker struggled to keep track of the match, a heavy fog settling on the stadium. Only the commentator seemed to manage to see through it with his enchanted goggles.

 

Gryffindor was leading 60-40 in the following twenty minutes. The Slytherins seemed to up their game, quickly catching up then actually passing forward on the score sheet. 70-100 after 40 minutes.

 

Iker grimaced. With such a weather, the match could do nothing but last forever. The forward that would catch the snitch with such a fog had to be either incredibly good, or incredibly luck. Maybe both. The Slytherin seeker was mediocre at best. Their team usually won by outscoring the other team. The Gryffindor seeker was one of the first year, Lionel Messi.

 

Iker squinted as he saw a form diving towards the ground. It was Messi! Had he seen the snitch or was he feinting? Another shape could be distinguished, diving in the same direction. Sergio.

 

The Slytherin stopped two meters above the ground in catastrophe. His nimbus would not allow him to go up if he went further, Iker knew, as it was a rather old model. His eyes widened as he saw the Gryffindor also going up after what was obviously a feint. Quite a beautiful one.

 

Oh.

 

The Raven held his breath, understanding the danger in the situation. When you feinted, you had to push all your weight at the front of the broom to go faster and accelerating, and then push it as hard as you could on the back on it to go up again very close to the ground.

 

The thing was, Sergio was still above the Gryffindor, obviously not having realized that.

 

Watching this happen was like watching a car crash. Iker knew what would happen, and yet, he couldn’t look away.

 

The two players collided with an amazing strength, sending them both to the ground.

 

The referee’s whistle blew, and after looking at them for barely a second, he conjured two stretchers.

 

Shit. He hoped Sergio was okay.

 

“Fucking Slytherin. I’m sure he wanted to injure Leo on purpose by staying up.” Pepe muttered under his breath.

 

“What are you talking about, he took the worst of the collision!”

 

“He should’ve moved! Everyone knows not to stay low when a seeker faints.”

 

Iker sighed. There was no point in trying to reason with his Gryffindor friend when he was like that. When it was about Quidditch, even less.

 

He got up, waved at his friends, and moved in the direction of the infirmary.

 

The trip towards the castle was only five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. When he arrived, there was already another first year Gryffindor at Messi’s side. The seeker had an open arm fracture, and seemed in a lot of pain.

 

Sergio was white as a sheet, blood covering his face. Unconscious.

 

“You, the Raven, help me!” Iker startled as the doctor shouted at him. “Immobilize the kid, I have to replace his shoulder before taking a look at his arm.”

 

He did as he was told in a mild panic. What if he did something wrong?

 

He grimaced as Messi left out a blood curling scream and the other Gryffindor yelled at them to stop, as if they were hurting his friend on purpose.

 

The doctor, whose name was ignored by most of Hogwarts students including Iker, tsked.

 

“I’ll have to send you both to the hospital, kiddo. I knew this year was going to well. No one has been murdered yet.” Iker watched him, a bit freaked out, as he started to laugh.

 

No need to know someone’s name when they’re that far gone. The third year had heard that their doctor had been a war medic during the second wizarding world war, and that he’d turned crazy at that time. But there again, he’d also heard that the man was an ancient death eater and had reconverted after leaving Azkaban.

 

The man mumbled to himself as he disaparated with the two injured children, and Iker found himself in a room with bloodstained sheet, an almost hysterical Gryffindor, and two confused other first years. He recognized Sergio’s friends.

 

“Look, kid, your friend was transported to the hospital. He only seemed to have an open fracture, so he should be back by tomorrow the latest, calm down.” He turned toward the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw. “Sergio was unconscious, but if he is at the hospital, he should be okay. You should all go and… Get some rest or something.”

 

He left the room on that. Just because he had a reluctant affection towards a first year didn’t mean he had to start a nursery.

 

 

 

Geri was pacing around the room, Cesc looking vaguely sick watching him. His best friend’s screams of pain haunted his ears. The way the arm was bent unnaturally, the bone piercing the skin and the blood tainting his uniform…

 

He almost threw up.

 

“Geri…”

 

All of this was because of that scum. He was certain that the snake had planned this.

 

“Please…”

 

After all, it was obvious with the way his team cheered after they obviously won, their seeker useless but still better than no one. Leo’s feint had been calculated perfectly, but that… Freak had to go and get in his way. Geri didn’t care that he was hurt. It was only what he deserved. No, actually, he deserved much worse.

 

The Gryffindor vowed to give him hell as soon as he returned to the school. The snake would not be able to just get away with that.

 

“Geri.”

 

He’d make him regret. No one hurt his friends and got away with it. No one. And he knew that the rest of the school would agree with him: Slytherin should be chased from the school.

 

“Geri! Will you fucking listen!”

 

“Huh?”

 

Cesc had tears in his eyes, and was shievering, still a bit wet from the foggy weather he’d dealt with when taking Leo’s place.

 

“Can you…” His voice shook. “Can you stop doing that?”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Pacing. And uh… Maybe, maybe you should get changed.”

 

Geri noticed there were a few bloodstains on his robes. He took them off before scooting over beside his friend and hugging him. The smaller kid arms almost suffocated him in return.

 

He watched in Luka’s bed direction. Everyone knew he was friends with the Slytherin. Geri stated thinking. Maybe he could kill two birds with a stone. After all his dad had asked him to befriend his roommate. If he could turn him against Sergio…

 

Hum. A plan started to build in his head.

 

 

 

At that moment, three warm chocolate were distributed in the kitchen. Marcelo seemed paler than ever before, Gareth was turning his ustensil inside his mug passively, and Luka was looking at the wall.

 

The heavy silence was broken by the house elf that refilled their mugs.

 

Luka jumped a bit, pulling a weak smile out of Gareth.

 

“So… Was Sergio alright?”

 

“We couldn’t get a good look at him. He was unconscious.”

 

The Gryffindor shivered, remembering the loud crack that followed his two classmates collision.

 

“Do you… Do you think it was accidental?” Marcelo was fidgeting.

 

“Yes.” Gareth and Luka looked at one another, surprised to have spoken in unison.

 

“Well, maybe not accidental in the sense you think, at least. Why do you think it was an accident Gareth?”

 

The Welshmen seemed lost in his thoughts.

 

“The fog was too thick for Sergio or Leo to see much. Even if Sergio meant to get into Leo’s way, he could have avoided him by jumping onto the ground. He was only two meters in the airs. And we both know that Sergio didn’t mean it. What I don’t understand is…”

 

Marcelo tilted his head.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Look, I’m from Wales, and I know fog. It should not have been that thick. I think that maybe…”

 

“You think it was a spell.” Finished Luka.

 

“Yes, how did you know?”

 

“I heard some Slytherin speaking about it.” Gareth resisted the urge to correct his friend. “They said it was a spell they used in order for their team to score the most goals. You know Quidditch’s rules, if the snitch hasn’t been caught in two hours, it is the team with the most goals that wins. And Slytherin’s seeker is shit.”

 

Marcelo opened his eyes wide.

 

“But that’s cheating!”

 

“Yes. And apparently dangerous.”

 

“If you know that, why don’t you go and tell the teachers? Maybe you’d win the rematch!”

 

The Gryffindor sighed. Gareth looked in understanding.

 

“Look, whatever we do, Gryffindors will be out for Sergio’s blood.” Gareth paused. “If Luka tells a teacher…”

 

“If I do that, Slytherins will think that it was Sergio who snitched on them to get the Gryffindors off his back.”

 

“So we can’t tell anyone.” Marcelo whispered.

 

The Lion and the Raven exchanged a heavy look. The tense atmosphere was broken by Marcelo’s laugh.

 

“I’m kinda glad, actually. I thought Sergio meant to hurt Leo. I mean, I still would have had his back, but it’s better this way.”

 

“I just hope he’s okay.” Concluded Gareth diplomatically.

 

 

Sergio woke up with the worst head ache of his entire life. Even worse than that one time when his dad thought it was fun to let him drink champagne when he was ten at a Christmas party, and he ended having a terrible hangover.

 

He opened his eyes, and the light made him groan.

 

“Hope you’re satisfied.”

 

“Wh…” He coughed. “What?”

 

“Slytherin won.”

 

He turned to see Messi, a cast around his arm, looking at him angrily.

 

“What happened?” he coughed, his throat dry. “Where are we?”

 

The Gryffindor looked at him, apparently trying to decide whether to believe him or not.

 

“Do you really not remember?”

 

“Would I be asking if I did?” He looked around. “We’re not in Hogwarts?”

 

“No, we’re at a wizard hospital. We collided pretty heavily after I feinted and you stopped above me. You broke my arm, and my broom collided with you head. You have a pretty bad concussion.”

 

“I stopped above you while you were feinting?”

 

“Yes. What were you thinking?”

 

“Well… I don’t remember?”

 

The other first year snickered, and kept silent, apparently done with him.

 

The last think Sergio remembered was entering the changing room before the match.

 

“How do you know we won?”

 

“Zidane visited.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The awkward silence between them lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. Sergio was falling asleep and waking up every ten minutes. When the doctor came to accompany Messi back to school, He suddenly woke up.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Back to Hogwarts.” His tone was dry.

 

“Oh. Uhm…” Sergio hesitated, but Messi seemed so impatient he just said the words burning the tip of his tongue. “I don’t remember what I did, but I’m sorry you got hurt.”

 

The other’s expression warmed up a bit. He didn’t answer, but nodded as he left the room.

 

And the Slytherin was left alone, almost more confused about what happened than when he woke up. Had he really tried to injure the other first year? He doubted so. If he really had to, he would have done that in a way that would have left himself uninjured.

 

A whole day passed, and he received no one’s visit. He knew that Mourinho was unlikely to come by and sit by his side with flowers, but he wished to know when he could return to Hogwarts.

 

So he got up, blushing a bit upon realizing that the hospital clothing did not cover his… lower back. He left his room, realizing he was in the child’s area, and walked for barely five meters before he bumped into a woman. His eyes widened.

 

“Sorry ma’am.”

 

“Don’t apologize, my child. Are you okay? What are you doing out of bed?” Said the mother of the missing Gryffindor.

 

“Uh, I’m fine. I’m just looking for… The reception. I want to know when I get back to school.”

 

She smiled at him.

 

“I’ll help you with it.”

 

He looked at her sideways, noting the way her fiery behavior that marked him when he listened to her conversation with Zidane seemed to have turned into a quiet resignation.

 

“May I ask you why you are visiting this hospital, ma’am?”

 

She seemed to be unwilling to answer, but gave in after a look at him. He had put on his best innocent face.

 

“I visited my son. He’s in the room right next to yours.”

 

Sergio nodded, and did not ask any further questions, although his mind (still foggy) was filled with them. Was Tonio found? Why was he in the hospital? Why was his mother not happier? Maybe it was another child?

 

He resolved to go and see that for himself after the woman left.

 

The receptionist told him the school doctor would come and check him out in the afternoon. He shrugged. He hadn’t realized they were the morning. Wait what day was it?

 

At his question, the receptionist seemed a bit alarmed, and called a nurse to bring him back to his room. He followed her quietly, fully intending on leaving it as soon as she left him alone.

 

After twenty minutes of nursing, he pushed his head by the door to see if the coast was clear, before crossing the hallway to enter in the other room.

 

It was dark, so he flipped the switch on.

 

He screamed.

 

 

He awoke some time later to the doctor shaking his shoulder lightly. He couldn’t help himself but ask, since calling him ‘the doctor’ was getting old real quick.

 

“Uhm, Sir, may I ask you your name?” He fully realized that working with slytherins had left its mark on him. If only his mom could see how polite he became!

 

The man squinted at him.

 

“You may, foolish young man.”

 

Screw politeness.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Call me god.”

 

Sergio rose his eyebrow. Was he serious?

 

The man helped him up.

 

“Come with me, we’re going back to Hogwarts. Your skull has fully recomposed.”

 

“I thought it was a concussion.”

 

“It was. Your skull was also in pieces. You could have died.” The man smiled to him. “Shame you didn’t.”

 

The slytherin felt very threatened, although he’d been warned about the doctor by Hierro. The prefect had explained that the man fought the last wizarding war, and had been tortured at multiple occasions. He’d gotten a bit mad, but remained the best doctor agreeing to work in a school filled with unruly children, so Pérez kept him.

 

He snickered.

 

“What a shame indeed.”

 

He received an interested look. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut? Really?

 

He didn’t need any more problems. He had already been shaken enough by his encounter with Tonio.

 

The older student had been half sitting in his bed. His posture was quite weird, but not as much as his eyes. They were… Glowing? The first year didn’t really know how to explain that. He just knew that he had to get out of there as soon as possible. As if there was something screaming inside of him yelling to run, run, run until his legs gave out.

 

The sort of primal fear, survival instinct that still caused him to shiver after two hours.

 

The knowledge that he was only five meters away from that thing…

It was like he was a child, afraid that his foot was outside the cover, a monster would eat it. It felt like there was someone under his bed, waiting with a knife. Being stuck with a murderer in a room without windows.

 

No… The best explanation was that of a dream. Or nightmare, whatever. When you’re inexplicably scared, although you don’t know why, and you can’t seem to advance no matter how hard you’re trying to run.

 

As the doctor was walking through the corridors leading to the Slytherin common room, shivers still wracking his frame, and occasionally looking back, Sergio wondered if he would ever wake up.

## February:

 

Sergio woke up from yet another nightmare. They had started after his encounter with… What remained of Tonio. He hadn’t managed to shake off that uneasy feeling since then, and always woke up covered in sweat shortly before the sun rose.

 

He didn’t mind that much anymore, that moment being the only one where he was somewhat left in peace. He was approaching his breaking point, he could feel it. He’d made it his personal mission to be accepted, and yet…

 

One house accepted him for the wrong reason, and the three others hated him with a passion.

 

He remembered entering the Slytherin common room after returning from the hospital. He was cheered for, Hierro even patted his hair, and Costa (Costa!) sent him an appreciative glare.

 

He remembered feeling a bit betrayed when he understood they were cheering for him because they thought he’d broken Leo’s arm and Gryffindor’s chances on purpose. Not that he was going to prove them wrong or something, but he wanted to be accepted for who he was, no who they thought he was.

 

Anyway, that had been a somewhat better welcome than what the rest of the school offered him. He barely made it to his first class after a bunch of older student locked him in a closet. There, Geri dropped another ingredient in his potion, making it blow up and sending him to the infirmary. He’d still manage to meet his friends at the kitchen for the break, but that had been the only highlight of his day, really. Because he’d been punched around by two seven years in the afternoon, hexed on his way to transfiguration, being late and losing points. And then, to top that, someone tripped him on his way out, making him spill ink all over his homework.

 

And that had been the. First. Day. Of the two last weeks. Sergio was half convinced he’d died and been sent to hell. He could take a punch, an insult… That he was used to. But all the time?

 

It wasn’t worth it. His friends were as supportive as they could be, bringing him food to the places he was hiding, helping him finish his homework and catching up on the classes he missed. Even Mourinho helped him a bit, by giving him a good grade although his potion was technically a failure. Zidane just took points off when he witnessed the events.

 

He just really wanted to go back home.

 

He must have shown a pretty pathetic image, because it seemed that Mandzukic, the stoic Croatian with whom he shared a room, took him in pity. One day, he looked at him, groaned, then dragged him outside.

 

Sergio wondered for a second if the giant would achieve him.

 

“I’ll teach you how to duel. As things are, you’re just a disgrace for our house.”

 

“And you know how to duel because?”

 

“Because I’m Croatian, and my country is just out of a war. I know how to fight.”

 

He barely finished his sentence before hexing Sergio.

 

The young Slytherin squealed, but ducked.

 

The few tips his fellow snake taught him came in handy, but weren’t enough to make the bullying stop altogether. He was still a first year, after all.

 

But after a month of this… He wasn’t on the verge of going to the director and begging him to let him go home, he was on the verge of stealing a broom and doing that himself.

 

 

 

Geri was trying to help Leo put on his uniform. And failing. Who knew living with a cast was that difficult. Cesc came to their help, and together, they managed to make him look somewhat presentable. Red cheeks and panting, he thanked them.

 

It pained the blue eyed Gryffindor to see his friend like that, really. He knew how independent the Argentine was, and how much he hated having to ask them for help for the tiniest thing, no matter how much he and Cesc (even Luka) said they didn’t mind.

 

There was one good side to this situation, though.

 

The whole school, save the Slytherins, was now hating Sergio Ramos, or the bane of Gerard’s existence. The Slytherin could barely walk in the corridor without being tripped or hexed. The first year had a semi-permanent black eye. When he dared to go to the infirmary, another group of student was waiting for him as he got out.

 

The only moment he was safe was when he was accompanied by an older slytherin. The quidditch team seemed to have instigated a rotation system to not leave the kid alone, but it would appear that Sergio preferred a hex to Costa’s company.

 

Understandable.

 

He knew that Leo disliked that situation, and asked the Gryffindors on the team to stop bullying the older player. He wasn’t listened to. Not when the sight of his cast reminded everyone that their best seeker was out. For the rest of the season.

 

And that they lost the chance to win the trophy. This year would either be a treble for Ravenclaw, or the first time Slytherin won in four years.

 

Yes, everyone rooted for Casillas.

 

Especially after it was leaked the Ravenclaw captain had been recruited by the Spanish U-21 team, a feat never accomplished before. Geri was reluctantly impressed, although he would exchange their keeper, Victor Valdez, for nothing.

 

The three of them arrived in the great hall, and Geri smiled when he saw that his prank worked. He made a victory gesture, not caring about being subtle. Lingard, a second year, tapped his shoulder.

 

“Nice work, Piqué, you gotta teach me that one!”

 

He smiled at the upperclassman. Truth be told, he was quite proud of his work. Ramos was sitting alone at a corner of the Slytherin table, a raining cloud over his head. Thunder cracked, and the first year pushed all of his books in Navàs’ direction before taking off. He couldn’t escape his cloud, though, which started raining on him.

 

Mocking laughter followed his precipitated exit from the room. Iker followed him after recuperating his books from the green and silver table, and using a drying spell on the rest of his stuff.

 

Geri high-fived Cesc under the disapproving look of Leo.

 

An icy voice cut his celebrations short.

 

“You need to stop that.” Luka seemed not only bemused, but downright angry.

 

Well, the blue eyed Gryffindor was not that easily impressed.

 

“Why would I do that? Your bestie broke my friends’ arm in half.”

 

If anything, it angered the Croatian further.

 

“He didn’t. If you were close enough to see the collision, you would have noticed that Leo’s arm broke when he fell down. And that their collision was accidental. But you weren’t.” Geri almost interrupted him, but the smaller child’s anger left him speechless. “You’ve just been a bully, Gerard. Like what you accuse Slytherins of being. And you Cesc, you were no better. Laughing of Sergio when he fell down, when you cracked his bag and made his books fall everywhere, ruining his potions, hexing him like you did today… You’re no one’s hero.”

 

Geri could feel every eyes of the table on them.

 

“You guys are nothing more than bullies. If that is Gryffindor, the house of the courageous, then I’d rather be a coward.”

 

Over these last words, he hurried after Sergio, followed by Marcelo and Gareth.

 

Zidane, who approached them after Luka started that scene, intervened softly before returning to the teacher’s table.

 

“50 points for Gryffindor for a display of maturity and friendship. Twenty from Gryffindor for intimidation of a classmate.”

 

Geri opened his mouth to make a joke, when Leo’s stern look bore into him.

 

“He should have taken more.”

 

He looked at Cesc and him.

 

“You would deserve it.”

 

“Hey, Geri was the leader every time!”

 

“Don’t say this as if it made things better! I don’t care if Geri was the leader, I care that you didn’t listen to me when I asked you to stop.” Leo stood up, and pointed an accusing finger in some of their upperclassmen’s direction. “And that also applies to you guys! It is my decision to accept or not Sergio’s apologies, and I did long ago! I don’t want any of you to do this sort of shit” Geri rose his eyebrows at that. Leo never swore. “In my name!”

 

He received a chorus of apologies.

 

The pureblood decided to conceide on that point.

 

“I am sorry that I acted in your name and did not listen to you, Leo.” Cesc went first. In his defense, he looked truly sorry.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Look, you’re my friends… But you were really mean with Sergio. It’s not as if I like or anything… But don’t be bullies, okay?”

 

Geri nodded. Reluctantly, but he did.

 

He’d done enough.

 

 

 

When Sergio heard the cloud crackling over his head, he went straight out of the room. He would not let them laugh at his expenses any longer. He clenched his fists and bit his lip so hard he thought there might be blood but he didn’t dare to look around him and lock eyes with anyone that would mocking him. He knew he’d break down and cry if he did.

Walking fast, he managed to reach the isolated corridor close to the great hall.

 

The rain around him was so heavy that he didn’t even hear Iker stepping closer.

 

He spit a bit of water out of his mouth as the Ravenclaw stopped the hex, the cloud dissolving into thin air.

 

Sergio tried not to. He tried really hard.

 

He started crying, hiding his face between his hands.

 

“Oh, nene…”

 

Iker embraced him, whispering a drying spell under his breath, before rubbing circles in his back, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. For a second Sergio felt like it was René who was hugging him after he’d gotten scolded by his dad for breaking Tommy’s nose after he threw his toys in the garbage bin.

 

He left out a small sob. 

 

Iker kissed his forehead.

 

He managed to stop crying just in time, as Luka, Marce and Gareth arrived after the Raven captain allowed himself that affectionate gesture. Wiping his eyes swiftly, he turned to them.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Marcelo smiled sadly.

 

“Course you are, Sergito.”

 

Iker ruffled his hair one last time, before handing him his bag, and leaving the four of them alone.

Gareth, sensing that that he didn’t want to talk about what just happened, proposed to spend the day outside. Together.

 

“Are you sure, guys? I don’t want you too…” Sergio blushed. “I don’t want you to be picked upon because you’re friends with me.”

 

“They won’t.” Luka replied evenly. “And even if they did, I would’t care because you’re my friends.”

 

Marcelo’s face lit up.

 

“Maybe you can show use how to play football? It looked so fun!”

 

The Slytherin looked at his friends, thankful.

 

Hours later, no one bothered him when he came back to the castle alone.

 

Whatever. He could use some peace.

 

 

Iker left Sergio with his friends, sensing he was not needed anymore. Kids could be really cruel, he mustered, disregarding his own age. But he knew he was leaving his first year in good hands.

 

He wished he had friends like those when he was his age… Not that Xavi, Carles, and Pepe weren’t great, but they weren’t all that close now. He sighed. They were just so different, and not in a complementary way. Xavi could be so damn reckless, and Carles and his morals so damn boring…

 

He knew he was only thinking that because they had a fight a week ago, but still.

 

The two Gryffindors had hexed Sergio in hallway, while he was walking with Iker. And as much as Iker tried not to get in the middle of things, that was unacceptable. He’d quietly told them off, then skipped all the meetings and study groups they had planned.

 

He hated fighting with people, but he wouldn’t stand by and be an accomplice of something he wholeheartedly disapproved of. And he really appreciated Sergio. The kid was as smart and tough as they came, and was very good at Quidditch on top of that. Iker believed that he’d spent so much time taking care of his family back home that he had needed to adopt a kid here, at Hogwarts, too. He ignored the small voice that told him Sergio’s friends started to look up to him too, since the infirmary incident.

 

Ugh. Well, at least, he wouldn’t be completely alone if he and his friends didn’t make up.

 

And even though missed them, he wouldn’t apologize first. Gryffindors might be the proudest, but clearly they had nothing on a ravenclaw who knew he was right.

 

Anyway, the spare free time had allowed him to be in advance for most of his class, and prepare for the match against Gryffindor. They missed their best seeker, but it would be foolish to underestimate them.

 

And Iker was no fool.

 

He sat down at his desk, waiting for his class to begin. He’d always loved magical theory. To understand the roots of magic itself was not only interesting but helping for so many other classes as well.

 

He looked around. They were only 5 in that class, as it was reserved for the five top student of the year. Well, 6, but Tonio had…

 

There was two ravenclaws (Iker and Pepe reina), a hufflepuf (Reus), and two slytherins (Xabi and Gerrard).

 

Quite the mix, really.

 

With Zidane as the teacher on top of that.

 

He looked at the old pendulum in a corner of the class, next to one ugly painting, and allowed himself to close his eyes when he saw the class would only begin in twenty minutes.

 

His fight with Xavi came up again in his mind, and he hid his face behind his hands. It was really bothering him, wasn’t it?

 

Iker had never been one for having many friends, or being the center of attention. Even as a kid, he’d always been satisfied with one or two friends at school, and the librarian that hired him officiously, aware of his mother’s… struggles.

 

He remembered being scared half to death at the idea of leaving his little brother and baby sister alone, not that he didn’t trust his mom to take care of them. But she was already doing so much… So she had to force to go to the diagon alley, which helped her to convince him. She said he deserved to have everything in the world, and Hogwarts was probably the best school she could afford.

 

So he’d agreed, but remained a bit hesitant. He was sitting alone in a compartment, the train having already started, when Xavi barged in. The young pureblood had left his older brother with his friends, and was dragging his cousin, Carles.

 

“Hey! Mind if we joined you?”

 

Iker had been a bit bewildered when they just sat, not waiting for an answer.

 

He gestured at them to sit, although they already did.

 

“No please, go ahead.”

 

He froze, realizing that maybe they would not appreciate his sarcasm, when Xavi smiled at him approvingly.

 

“I like you.”

 

Unknowingly, Iker found himself smiling back at him. And they remained friends after being sorted into different houses, linked by Quidditch training and their first inter-school tournament that took place every two years.

## March:

 

Sergio sighed. Things had gotten a bit better during the last month. Not completely better, but mostly better. He heard that Luka (and surprisingly, Leo) came to his defense and got most of Gryffindor to get off his back.

 

He could now cross the castle without getting jumped. Nice. Even Geri left him alone most of the time. He still threw one or two insults his way when he thought Leo wasn’t looking, but it was nothing compared to what was happening before.

 

So yeah, he was pretty happy with how thing turned out, although he still had to fight off some older students. He sometimes won, sometimes got hit harder, but he noticed that he was getting much better at dueling with Mario’s help. Out of all the first year slytherins, he didn’t expect to befriend that one. Well they weren’t exactly friends. More like… sympathic acquaintances. He found that being the first on year’s ranking was a very good asset to use in the Slytherin house. He exchanged notes and thought with his roommates, and found that he was now considered as a first year like any other others, even though he was a muggle born. Even Costa left him alone.

 

Hierro had stopped training with him, but was always there to help him out when he needed to. Well, in exchange for a few favors, of course. He was still in Slytherin.

 

The thing was, although his academic record was flawless, his behavioral record… Heh, not that much. Which was why he was on his way to detention. With Ancelotti. Well at least their charms teacher was relatively fair between houses.

 

He opened the door of the Ravenclaw head’s classroom and tensed.

 

Of course.

 

Who else could he be sharing his detention of the week?

 

Blue eyes stared back at him intensely, Sergio reluctantly noticed that their color was actually very pretty. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Even under torture. They looked at one another defiantly.

 

“Uhm Hum.” They mainained eye contact. “Young boys.” Ancelotti clapped his hands, trying and succeeding in gaining their attention. “Mr. Ramos, would you please sit down?”

 

He sat on the only chair available, beside Geri.

 

“You are both going to clean this room for the next two hours. I want it shining when I come back.”

 

“Can we use our wands?”

 

The man looked at them up and down.

 

“You don’t look as if you heard of cleaning spells, so yes.”

 

Geri and Sergio exchanged an annoyed look, before realizing their actions and looking away with a huff.

 

“Now, boys, if I come back here and see that either of you started a fight or let the other do all the hard work, well…”

 

The man smiled.

 

“No need to ruin all the fun. You’ll if it gets there. I’m sure you’ve heard how creative I am when it comes to punishment.”

 

The slytherin shuddered. Hierro did tell him about it.

 

Ancelotti left the room, and Sergio started to get to work immediately. After a few minutes of quiet work, he heard the Gryffindor starting to work as well. He looked around himself, annoyed to see the state of the room. Did the teacher keep room unclean especially for detention?

 

It must be that, since they had house elves. God, he rolled his eyes, wizards were such drama queen.

 

They had been at it in a tense silence for approximately an hour, when a scream growing in intensity surprised them.

 

“What the f-“ Geri jumped on his feet.

 

Sergio looked around him, bewildered, and heard that the scream seemed to come from an empty painting. He barely had the time to blink before a silhouette he knew too well stopped in the frame.

 

Wide green eyes bore into him with such intensity, Sergio was sure the painting could see through his soul. The man, or women, he couldn’t tell (maybe the person was neither) spent a few instant looking at him, before Geri broke the spell.

 

“What’s going on?” The Gryffindor had a hand over his chest, as if he faked a heart attack. The other kid couldn’t blame him: his own heart was hammering very loudly in his chest.

 

The painting started to scream again, the sort of scream of pure terror that could only make one’s blood curl.

 

“He did it! He did it again!”

 

The painting’s eyes seemed to roll in his sockets, and he fell backwards, dropping from the frame to another one.

 

The two first years, terrorized, exchanged a look.

 

“Is… Is it normal for painting to act like this?”

 

Geri had his mouth open, but no sound came out. He shook his head.

 

The Slytherin was reminded of his last encounter with the painting, in the frame close to the Slytherin common room. It talked about Tonio’s disappearance, and now said ‘he did it again’. Could there be a connection.

 

The two of them were so disturbed by the event that it took them the remaining hour to clean the last quarter of the room.

 

Sergio frowned when Ancelotti didn’t show up after two hours as he had promised. After fifteen minutes, the more impatient of the first year huffed.

 

“I’m going back to my common room, I don’t want to wait for Mr. Ancelotti. He probably forgot us.”

 

The slytherin was so lost in his thoughts that he only nodded distractedly. 

 

He waited another hour before deciding to go back to his room. The curfew would soon be past, and he had to go down all the way from the Ravenclaw tower to the Slytherin basement after all.

 

Still a bit on edge, he hid behind an armor when he heard voices. Zidane, Mourinho and Pérez were walking fast and whispering.

 

“Are we absolutely certain that Carlos is missing?”

 

Wasn’t Carlos Ancelotti’s name? Sergio connected the dots all of a sudden. The ravenclaw head was a muggle born, the painting had acted, and he was missing… It had to be connected to Tonio’s kidnapping.

 

He hoped not, considering how the latter ended up.

 

The director intervened.

 

“Yes, I’m certain. I have my ways to know wether or not someone is in the perimeter of the school, and Carlos is missing. Do you have any news concerning the investigation, Zinédine? You know very well the lead investigator.”

 

The bald man stopped, looking at Pérez coldly.

 

“Why are you so certain that the kidnappings are connected?”

 

“I’m no fool, boy.”

 

Mou stepped between them, looking around him.

 

“Let’s leave our suspicions aside, shall we? We don’t want this to be all over the school tomorrow.” 

 

The three men started walking again, going too far for Sergio to listen to them anymore.

 

He waited until they were far out of sight to exit his hiding place, and walk fastly back to his room.

 

He didn’t feel safe.

 

 

 

Geri walked back towards the Gryffindor tower, annoyed at having lost fifteen minutes waiting for Ancelotti. He was still a bit unsettled by the creepy painting. He knew that the magic that was infused within the paint and the fibers of the painting could fade and cause deregulations with time, but not in an environment like Hogwarts. The school was literally saturated with magic, one of the reason it produced such great wizards.

 

He shrugged. Maybe it was a madman?

 

He was turning at the corner before the entry of their room when he saw two older Slytherins holding a younger student, wands pointed at him. He drew his own hand, and called them out on a spur of the moment.

 

“Leave him alone, or I’ll call all of Gryffindor! You’ve got some nerves, bullying us so close to our common rooms!”

 

Geri knew that tensions between the two houses had increased after the last quidditch match that opposed them, but that was a lot to digest.

 

The two snakes retracted their wand, shoved their victim hardly, before leaving.

 

“No need to react like this, Piqué. We were merely having a little chat. The two of you are from old families, you should behave more…”

 

“Civilized.” Finished the second Slytherin.

 

Geri scowled at them until their backs were out of his sight. He looked over at the other Lion, and startled.

 

“Luka? Are you okay?”

 

The other first year was looking at him, expression unreadable.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you for intervening.”

 

“What did they wanted from you?”

 

The Croatian seemed to hesitate, but apparently sensing no hidden interest in his voice, answered.

 

“They want to stop being friends with Sergio.”

 

“Oh.” Geri looked at him. “You won’t, will you?”

 

“Would you if it was about Leo or Cesc?”

“No, of course not! They’re my… friends.” He blushed a bit, realizing what the other meant. Remembering his father’s words of getting along with one Luka Modric, he helped the other one gathering his books thrown down across the floor.

 

“Maybe… Maybe you could stay with us when you’re not with your friends? So those slytherins can’t mess with you anymore.”

 

Luka kept an unreadable expression.

 

“Look, I appreciate you standing up for me, really. But I haven’t forgiven you for acting as a bully with Sergio.”

 

“He answered cash, you know.” It was true, Geri had to admit that the Sltyherin always threw back a punch or a hex, or an insult. It was therefore really hard to see him as a victim.

 

“Maybe so. But you started it. Every single time.”

 

On those words, the Croatian entered their common room, and Geri was left out, feeling a bit chastised.

 

 

 

Iker looked at the scene in front of him, a bit surprised. The head prefect had called for a meeting in precipitation, and the Ravenclaw prefects had come back, looking pale.

 

So far, it had been barely enough to make him raise his eyes from his potion paper. Iker suspected Mourinho didn’t like him that much, and was particularly harsh when grading his papers, so he always wrote them with the utmost focus. He’d been bothered however, when actual aurors came barging in, led by Flopèz.

 

He saw them before, when Tonio had been kidnapped. They had asked a few student, investigated the scene… Then left, apparently satisfied with what they’d found. Or hadn’t found.

 

Funnily enough, they seemed to be doing the exact same thing right now. Shortly after the curfew, they seemed to be satisfied with their findings in the Ravenclaw room, and left.

 

At his right, the prefects were whispering.

 

The Raven captain hesitated, really.

 

But he could not afford to meddle in things that were not his business. Especially when they seemed that shady.

 

So he ignored them, resisting the urge to ask them what they knew and went upstairs to sleep, even as he heard the rumors of their house head disappearing. He was on the last step of the stairs when he heard the prefects officially confirming that their Charm teacher was missing.

 

Shit.

 

 

The next morning, Iker was listening carefully to their director announcement. At first, he thought it was because not all houses had been made aware of one of their teacher’s disappearances, but looking at the serious looks all around, he guessed it was something more… Sinister.

 

He was proved right.

 

Carlos Ancelotti had been found.

 

His body floating on lake, half chewed by its inhabitants.

 

The captain tried not to show how shaken he was because of the news. When he looked to the Lion’s table, making sure Xavi and Carlos were alright, he noticed that Gerard, the prankster Sergio loathed, was extremely pale, and seemed about to throw up.

 

He was one of the first to leave the dining hall, after learning that classes had been cancelled for the day. The atmosphere in there was unbreathable, like a bubble containing some toxic gaz had pierced. Or as if a baby dementor was standing in a corner.

 

Ancelotti had always been a very appreciated teacher. He was relatively fair, despite his slight bias against Slytherins, his class was interesting, and he was always there to provide guiding and advices for his students, ravenclaws or not.

 

Iker found himself taking the direction of the library. He didn’t really feel like working, but the place had a soothing effect. The smell of old books and parchments never failed to cheer him up. He almost percuted someone frontally at an intersection, but caught him in time.

 

“Sergio?” He noted the existence of the three other first years, none of which he bother learning the name of. Huh. He might have to eventually. “What are you doing here?”

 

The Slytherin raised his eyebrows.

 

“We also eat together for the breakfast during the week.” The younger student seemed to see something in his expression. “Are you alright.”

 

“Well, you know, he was my house head, so it’s a bit tough, but…” Iker noticed their lost expressions.

“Oh. Shit. You don’t know?”

 

“Ancelotti’s gone, right?”

 

The three other kids looked at their friends, startled and horrified.

 

“What are you talking about, Sese?”

 

“He supervised my and Geri’s detention yesterday, but he never came back.”

 

“Oh, maybe that why he looked so troubled this morning…”

 

The Gryffindor one, Lucas or something, intervened.

 

“I don’t think so, he was in a good mood this morning. He left especially early to set something for a prank in the park.”

 

Iker put the pieces together.

 

“Then he must have been the one to find the body.”

 

Sergio paled suddenly.

 

“The body? He’s dead?”

 

The ravenclaw captain nodded.

 

“That’s what Flopèz said this morning. I thought you knew…”

 

“I thought he was missing, like To…-“ The younger one stopped middle sentence.

 

How did the Slytherin know about Tonio? They had all been asked not talk about this with first year, under the pretense that it might scare them. Iker suspected it was to not scare their parents.

 

“Sergito?” The hufflepuff intervened. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing.” The kid had his poker face back on. The raven’s curiosity was stung.

 

“I gotta go, see you later.” Sergio mumbled really fast, apparently lost in his thoughts.

 

The younger Ravenclaw (Iker knew that one!) whispered a low ‘what the fuck’, watching his friend leave in precipitation. The two others shrugged helplessly.

 

“Luka! Can you come with me, please?”

 

The Gryffindor sent a confused look at Gareth and the Hufflepuff, then followed the voice.

 

He mouthed a “I’ll tell you what happened later” on his way.

And that’s the story of how, instead of a quiet interlude in the library, Iker found himself baby-sitting two confused and sad first years.

 

They were looking at him with big bright eyes, so he said the only thing he could think of that might cheer them up.

 

“Do you guys want to go and play some Quidditch?”

 

 

 

Luka followed Sergio, who was walking fast.

 

“Will you tell me what this is about, Sese?”

 

“Later.” He glanced sideways. “I promise. I need to find Piqué first.”

 

Geri? But why?

 

“He might still be at the Great hall.”

 

They had the chance to catch the menace trio, as they were now called, leaving said Hall. Sergio almost jumped on them.

 

“Gerard!”

 

The first year looked at him, still a bit pale.

 

“Can I talk with you for a second?”

 

Cesc interposed himself.

 

“He’s very tired, I don’t think it is a good idea-“

 

“It’s important.”

 

“Please, we wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t.” Luka added, a bit more diplomatically. Cesc wavered, then looked at Geri, who just nodded blankly.

 

The two Gryffindors stepped away, giving them privacy but remaining close enough to intervene.

 

“Did you see his eyes?” Sergio was whispering.

 

What the fuck was he talking about?

 

The Gryffindor shivered. Nodded.

 

“They were…”

 

“Like they were glowing emptiness?”

 

“Worse… I don’t know to describe…” Geri’s look suddenly cleared a bit. “How do you know?”

 

Sergio dismissed him, not answering and moving away, when the Lion caught his arm.

 

“Sergio, I want to know.”

 

The slytherin looked at him in the eyes.

 

“You don’t.” Then pushed himself free, and moved away, Luka following him.

 

“What was that about, Sergio?”

 

“I’ll tell you later.”

## April:

Geri made a few nightmares about finding Ancelotti in the lake. Cesc and Leo tried to make him talk, telling him they’d listen to him and be there for him, but he knew no words could ever describe what he saw.

 

The man, his teacher, yet animated, breathing, smiling, the night before, half eaten, but yet, somehow, still breathing. Heavy breathing, like his own grandpa did before he died.

 

But that wasn’t the worse. The worse was his eyes.

 

Geri imagined them to be the sort of look a person kissed by a dementor could offer. Soulless.

 

He had merely planned to go close to the lake and place a spell on a portion of the water, spraying any student with green on their uniform. He wished he could take it back.

 

And, in the week that had passed since his atrocious discovery, he was obsessed to find out what Sergio knew. He’d followed Luka like a shadow, trying to get him to talk, until the other Gryffindor snapped and told him he’d like to know himself. They had exchanged a look, but the Croatian refused to help him in making his snakey friend spill everything out. Although he did hesitated.

 

Sometimes, Geri hoped they had less morals, and more resolve. But he was reminded that it was very ‘slytherin-ish’ of him, and he’d turned green.

 

Furthermore, the behavior of the younger Slytherin was driving him crazy by its weirdness. Indeed, he was all the time caught in weird places of the castle, looking for something.

 

Geri was becoming crazy. He really was. If all of this was some sort of elaborate scheme to get him interned, it was working.

 

So there he was, sleep deprived and hiding in the shadows behind his worst enemy and his friends. Marcelo was trying to reason with Sergio, trying to get him to tell them what he was doing, but the younger one ignored them, distracted, keeping on walking. The Brazilian sighed and seemed to give up, stopping in the middle of the hall way with Gareth and Luka.

 

The blue eyed first year cursed inwardly. He couldn’t follow Sergio if they blocked the way! He was about to give up and just return to his dormitory when he realized that his classmates conversation could be very interesting for him.

 

“He’s been really weird since Ancelotti died, I’m really worried about him…” Gareth was speaking always so softly. Geri didn’t really know the raven, but he seemed like a nice guy, if a bit reserved.

 

“I know, right? Actually, I think we can trace this back further. Remember when he came after the collision he had with Leo?”

 

“Don’t you think, it might because he was bullied by every one at that moment?” Luka seemed dubious.

 

“I don’t know, he got hit on the head pretty hard.”

 

“So what, you think he started obsessing over glowing eyes after getting a hard blow?” Gareth didn’t seem more convinced than his Croatian friend.

 

Marcelo seemed discouraged.

 

“I don’t know… Maybe it does have to do with older slytherins?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If they were ready to invoke a fake fog to help them win the match, surely they might be ready to hex Sergio to prevent him from telling the truth! Maybe it causes his weird behavior!”

 

“I don’t think so, Marce. But maybe…”

 

Woah woah woah. Wait a second. Invoke a fake fog to win a match? Sounded familiar.

 

 Did Marcelo said what he thought he did?

 

Holy shit. Slytherins were really piece of shit. They trafficked the game to win, and caused one of his best friend to get injured!

 

He frowned when he realized that also meant that he’d been a dick towards Sergio with no real reason.

 

His pride would never let him apologize, though…

 

What he could do was telling Zidane, so the game’s results would be cancelled! He waited, impatient, until the three first year exited the scene to print towards his house head’s rooms. He knocked, and the bald man answered him, apparently just out of bed. A quick glance towards the pendulum on the wall indicated him that it was only seven am. Oups.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but I’ve just heard some very concerning rumors.”

 

The man’s look sharpened.

 

“Please, Gerard, come in.”

 

He sat on a chair, and looked at his teacher. Now that he was in there, it sort of felt as if he was snitching on other people.

 

“What did you hear that troubled you?”

 

“Do you remember the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game of this year?”

 

The Frenchman quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Quite hard to forget.”

 

“Older Slytherins cheated! They used a magical fog, because they knew Leo was much better than their seeker, in order to score the most possible goals before the game ended!”

 

Zidane didn’t seem surprised.

 

“And what are your proofs?”

 

“…”

 

“You don’t have any?”

 

“… No.”

 

“Because I can’t do anything without the proof that Slytherins cheated, Geri. No matter how much I’d want to.”

 

He left the room of his teacher, disappointed. Maybe he couldn’t save their Quidditch season, but he could save their honor. If everyone knew Slytherin cheated, they wouldn’t think Gryffindor was shit for losing 290-70. And people would stop giving Sergio shit for his collision with Leo, which would serve as an unsaid apology.

 

Yes. He’d do that. So Geri barged in the common room, and announced his finding to everyone present.

 

Hey, no one said anything about subtlety.

 

 

 

Sergio kept on examining every painting of the castle in his attempt to find the one. The one who knew something about Tonio and Ancelotti’s deaths. He had to find it. He knew his search was becoming borderline obsessive, as he spent all his free time investigating it. He had been at it for already two hours, losing his friends somewhere along the way. He knew they were worried about him, but he couldn’t explain everything to them until he had concrete things to present and not half crazy theories linking every piece of the puzzle together.

 

So far, all he had was a list of missing muggle born, and the knowledge that at least two of them had undergone some weird magic ritual or spell or something that left them in a weird magical comatose state. That, which was not much, and the painting, which seemed to know more than it let on.

 

He was currently not far from the Ravenclaw tower, since he last saw the painting there. He stopped, hearing Iker’s voice.

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Yes, I just hear that… So… Well… I wanted to apologize.”

 

“Hum. You wanted to apologize.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well what?”

 

“Come on Iker, don’t be like that. Do you accept my apologies?”

 

“What apologies? You just said you wanted to, but I didn’t the words ‘I am sorry.’”

 

“… I am sorry. Are you happy now?”

 

“Well, no. You should apologize to Sergio. He’s the one you hexed, apparently without reason.”

 

The other student grumbled.

 

“Okay, fine, I’ll apologize to him. Are we good, now?”

 

“Absolutely, Xavi. Glad I didn’t interrupt my work for nothing.”

 

“You only work nowadays, man, you gotta relax! Why don’t you come training with us, later today?”

 

“You know I have to keep my grades up in order to remain in the Spanish U-21 team for this year’s tournament. But maybe I’ll come, I’m finally done with my essay for theory of magic.”

 

“Cool. I’m glad we’re friends again.”

 

Xavi walked away, not hearing Iker whispering ‘I didn’t we stopped’. Sergio was strangely embarrassed to have heard such a private conversation. Especially since part of it was about him. He hadn’t expected that when he stopped to listen.  He waited for Iker to leave in order to keep on looking for his painting.

 

“I know you’re here, Sese.”

 

He froze.

 

“You really thought this armor fully covered you? You’re a midget, but not that much.”

 

Blushing, he stepped away from his hiding spot.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spy on you.”

 

“And yet you did.” Iker rose an eyebrow. “I assume you were doing whatever you’ve been doing lately? Or were you here to see me to apologize for skipping our training session yesterday?”

 

“Oh f- I’m so sorry, Iker I completely forgot! I’ll make it-“

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Just come with me to drop my essay, and then we’ll spend some time together, okay?” Sergio almost refused, lost as he was in his need for answers, but hearing Iker’s small hesitation made him reconsider.

 

“Okay.”

 

He knew he made the right call when he saw how relieved the other was, although he was trying to hide it. Sergio knew Iker found it difficult making friends, and cared about him. The thought that he hadn’t taken care of a friendship he found very precious served as a wake-up call. There was no point in looking for something if you lost yourself along the way, after all.

 

Yes, he’d also apologize to Luka, Marce and Gareth. He’d been a bit selfish, hadn’t he. Not that he’d stop looking for that damn painting, though

 

 

He quickly hugged Iker, whispering a small sorry in his ear, before acting as if nothing special happened. He knew that the older student was no big fan of physical affection, but since he seemed to not loathe it when it came from him, Sergio indulged his need for human touch.

 

He was used to being hugged all the time by his little sister or mom back home. Even his brother and father, being Spanish, were not as reluctant as British people for physical demonstration of affection.

 

He followed Iker until a dusty classroom a floor underneath the Ravenclaw area, chatting distractly. They entered the empty classroom, and Iker dropped his essay on the bureau. Sergio’s eyes widened. That looked like a lot. He glanced to the pendulum on the side, and made a double take.

 

He strangled on his spit in surprise. In that ugly frame beside the pendulum was the person he’d been looking for. The androgynous painting was rocking on themself, green eyes focused on the floor. The slytherin took his wand out of his pocket and whispered the spell locking the person inside the frame that he’d learn specifically for this occasion.

 

The painting rose his eyes, and seemed to recognize him.

 

“You…” It was whispering. “I’ve seen you before.”

 

Then it did something Sergio could not explain. It seemed to… Grip the magic from the frame, and break it?

 

“There’s no need to hold me back, young boy. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Okay. That was the part where he stated freaking out. “I thought you might want to run, since you seemed shaken the two times we met before” He attempted diplomacy, heart beating fast.

 

They chuckled. “I won’t this time. It’s different… That terrible magic… is not at play.”

 

“What do you know about what happened to Ancelotti and Tonio?” He noted in a corner of his mind that Iker was watching them, but couldn’t afford to care. Too much was depending on the painting’s words.

 

They shuddered, hugging themselves. Their voice was low, Sergio had to get closer to them in order to discern their words.

 

“They were…” They looked around. “They were drained. Them, and all the others.”

 

“What do you mean, who did it?”

 

Honestly, if the painting agreed to give him clues, why in hell would it be so cryptic? They weren’t in a dam movie that needed time to conveniently thicken the plot. He’d always hated when they used the pronoun game in a movie or a book.

 

“He did.”

 

The slytherin deadpanned. Hogwarts was an all boy school. Of course it was a man. He suspected that even if there were girls, it would still have been a man.

 

He was about to ask the painting to be slightly more specific, when he noticed the painting was pointing at someone behind him. Then, its striking green eyes widened, and it ran away.

 

Sergio would have cursed, but his blood ran cold. He turned away slowly, wand gripped tightly.

 

Iker was right beside him, looking at him with an unreadable expression. In the frame of the door stood a bald man.

 

Zidane.

 

## May:

 

Weirdly enough, the revelation that Slytherin cheated in their match against Ravenclaw didn’t change much. Tensions between the two houses didn’t increase, on the contrary. It seemed that the Lion’s pride had been eased to know that their rival hadn’t won honestly against them, and the fact that they could claim they’d have won if the game had been disputed following the rules satisfied them very much. On the other side, Slytherins didn’t give a shit that the lions knew, as long as the result was maintained, and that their shot at the House cup’s trophy was safe and sound.

 

History remembered results, not methods.

 

 

Iker was very happy to see the tensions had decreased, being concerned enough with what he’d just found out was going on with Sergio.

 

Seriously. How could a first year, or any student, get that involved in such a weird… Conspiration? Because it could only be that. Iker, having followed first-hand the investigation behind Tonio’s disappearance, had already noticed something fishy.

 

The Slytherin, scared half to death when the defense against the dark arts and magical theory special class showed up unexpected in his own classroom, had spilled everything to Iker after their teacher was revealed to have only come collect his students’ homework. The Gryffindor head house had thrown them a weird look, but left without a word.

 

Iker had taken his younger friend to the kitchen, and got them both a warm chocolate. Sergio seemed quite shaken by the encounter, which Iker would understand afterwards.

 

The defender had confessed everything. His first encounter with the painting, listening to Tonio’s parents and Zidane conversation, the state he’d found Tonio in, His second encounter with the painting, and finally what he’d heard Mou, Flopèz, and Zidane talk about after Ancelotti disappeared.

 

The older student remained silent for an instant. That was a lot to digest, and if all those events were obviously linked, the link itself was much less obvious.

 

“The painting said they were drained. And the way their eyes looked like… They seemed empty.”

 

“You think their magic was drained?”

 

“I don’t know. Could such a thing be possible?”

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, Zidane would know, being the magic theory teacher, but it’s not like we can ask him since he’s our main suspect.”

 

“Don’t you take that class?”

 

“For the second year, yes. Doesn’t mean I know much about what Magic is, though. It’s really complicated.”

 

“Oh. What else could it be?”

 

The Raven captain thought hard.

 

“Maybe a dementor’s kiss?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“A dementor feed of other’s happiness. They can suck the soul out of someone if they kiss them. That would match the description you gave me.”

 

The younger sighed.

 

“It doesn’t mean we know who did it, how or why. Or if it will happen again.”

 

“I don’t understand why only muggle born disappear, though. Nor why the aurors seem to be trying not to solve all of this mess.”

 

Sergio seemed to remember something.

 

“I don’t know how relevant this is, but I remember the director saying something concerning Zidane and the lead auror’s relationship. If they are brothers, or good friends… I don’t know what it means, though.”

 

Iker was hesitating.

 

“I mean…”

 

“What?”

 

“Is it really our role to look into this? We’re only children, we should go and tell that to a teacher, or someone we can trust. What can we do to solve this that wouldn’t put ourselves or other at risk?”

 

Sergio sent him a betrayed look.

 

“We don’t have a choice! The aurors don’t seem to do anything, the teacher are plotting, if we do nothing, someone else might disappear!”

 

He wasn’t convinced, and knew it showed on his face, but he couldn’t help it. One of the key to survive in a neighborhood like his was to turn his head when he had to.

 

“What if I went missing, Iker?” He paused. “I’m a mudblood too, you know. I don’t…” He was breathing shakily, and Iker remembered that he was a twelve years old child launched into an unknown world with no reference figure.  “I don’t want to end up like Tonio, Iker.” He clutched on his mug.

 

He passed a hand through his messy black hair.

 

“Fine. I don’t what to do, but we can do it.” He squinted in the first year’s direction. “But no hiding things like you did this year, okay?”

 

An angelic smile was sent his way.

 

“I know you’re crossing your fingers behind your back, nene.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Liar.”

 

 

 

Sergio was tense. Today was the day the two first teams in the ranking would be confronted to one another. The day the inter house trophy would be awarded to either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

 

So yeah. Tense was quite the understatement. He was shaking a bit, dread knotting his throat, heavy weight deep in his stomach. He could only think about the match. Like life would stop or keep going in function of its result.

 

He adjusted his uniform one last time, before getting into his place in the Green and silver line up, behind Guti. Last of the file. His broom had gotten quite the hit after his collision with Messi, but he’d been repaired just in time for the match.

 

One hard push on the ground, and he was in the air. He could see Iker behind the post, in the distance, deep blue and bronze uniform contrasting starkly with the white clouds behind him. One look around him, the stadium was completely full. He knew Luka, Gareth and Marcelo were all in there somewhere. The thought was as comforting as it was pressuring.

 

He knew this would be the hardest match he’d ever competed in. As a matter of fact, the reason why he had been put into the starting eleven was above him. He knew he wasn’t half bad, but he was still a first year, and the Ravenclaw team was a majority of older student. Well, safe from their captain, Iker. The third year deserved his spot and had gotten it because of his absolute talent. Nonetheless, Sergio wanted to win. He always did, whether he competed against friends or not.

 

And he was always ready to do what it took in order to win.

 

He intercepted a long pass from a raven midfielder, and threw the ball back to Guti, whom linked up with Raul as perfectly as always to offer them the first goal. Lewandowski, a very talented second year, managed to reciprocate.

 

He could feel the tension build up in the game as a pattern started to show. Iker stopped a shot, sent it back to the midfield, who launched counter attacks. Most of those were blocked by Hierro or Sergio, but some of them went through, and their keeper was obviously not doing his best performance.

 

The first year cursed under his breath. They had to catch up. Like, really. Their great victory against both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor meant that they could afford to not win, as long as the divide was not too important, but if the adverse seeker was to do his job right now, the cup would not be theirs for the taking.

 

Thankfully, their keeper seemed to get a grip on himself and the Ravenclaw attack, less deadly than it was in the first part of the game. At the half time, the score was of 120 for Ravenclaw, and 90 for Slytherin. If they managed to keep this difference going, or better, catch up, they would win even if the Raven seeker found the snitch.

 

The ravens obviously realized this and became more aggressive, more despaired. It was the moment of truth, either they kept going or let themselves lose this opportunity.

 

Sergio suddenly noted the Raven seeker accelerating, a green flash right behind him. He held his breath.

 

When suddenly, Lewandowki moved past him in a perfect feint to get a clear shot at the goal. Sergio tried to catch up with him, he really did, pushing his broom at its limits.

 

He failed.

 

That loud whistle was not as deafening as the sudden realization it was his fault.

 

They lost. 130-90.

 

One goal less than the ravens.

 

He touched the ground, barely noticing the sounds of Gryffindors cheering almost as hard as Ravenclaws.

 

He watched as his opponents cheered each other up, hugging one another. They threw Iker up in the air.

 

Sergio felt a hand gripping his hair tightly, and dragging him to the changing room. He got thrown against a wall.

 

“You little shit!”

 

Costa looked so angry his face turned red. He had an arm on Sergio’s throat.

 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted your little friend to win the cup? Could only expect that from a fucking mudblood!”

 

Sergio gasped for air, trying to push the older student away from him. He suddenly remembered the trick Mario taught him in case he found himself in that exact situation. He used the last remains of his energy to raise his legs and wrap them around Costa’ arms, then pushing down with them. That would cause him to lose his grasp against the wall, and drop him.

 

He fell hard on the ground and coughed trying to recover his breath.

 

“It was your fault too!” A bit panicked, he looked around. The rest of team seemed grim, but not as… Dangerous as Costa did at the moment. “If you’d scored one more, we’d have won! How many lost opportunities did we have, huh?”

 

Sergio briefly thought he really head to stop hanging around Gryffindors. Their cour- no, recklessness was slowly washing on him. Well, might as well finish what he’ just started.

 

“I made a mistake in the end, but you made many during the game, so don’t come whining everything’s my fault!” He looked at Costa, knowing he was literally spitting on the lifeless body of his reputation in his house. “SO fucking grow up!”

 

Not bothering to change, he left the changing room in a huff. He didn’t dare to stay there for his answer, feeling a bit trapped and surrounded by less than friendly positions. Hierro was maybe useful, but he was far from nice, or benevolent. Sergio knew that the prefect was only using him because he thought he had potential. He’d learnt that when the older student vanished in times of need.

 

He rushed to the castle, stopping in the Slytherin common room in order to clean himself up. Then, still wet from the shower, he slipped into his bed, closed the curtain.

 

If he cried, nobody had to know.

 

 

 

Geri watched, delighted, Slytherin lose. He was being petty, and he was aware of it, but he didn’t really care. And honestly, Ravenclaw deserved that win. Casillas’s performance had been outstanding, and that Lewandowski kid very very good. Not that Slytherin had been bad, but their only strong points were their defense and the Guti-Raul link between midfield and attacks. Costa wasn’t half bad, but he didn’t finish well.

 

The knowledge that Slytherin lost managed to make his smile last for approximately a week. Before he realized that they would most likely win the house cup, and that exams were three weeks.

 

Cesc laughed of him when Leo told him that and he started banging his head against the nearest wall. He was so not ready for this. He had managed to up his ranking from tenth to eighth by working more on his essays than on his pranks, and with Luka’s help. The other Gryffindor had kept on participating in the study group comprising Marcelo, Gareth and Sergio and therefore had many summaries and complementary thoughts. He might manage to reach that sixth place if he gave his all for the exam, but he would have to do really well to go two places up. It would also require Leo, who was seventh, and Navas, Sixth, to do worse than him.

 

Manageable. Yes. He ignored the little voice telling him that it was very much unlikely to happen. And relativized. After all, even if he didn’t make it into the top 6 students as his parents wanted, his behavioral record had gotten much better. He had only been placed in detention once, and had two written remarks. Furthermore, he’d managed to get into Luka’s good grace.

 

That had been very complicated. Not that the other boy was unfriendly, or mean, but the fact the Geri had bullied one of his friends seemed to be hard to swallow. Not counting the fact that he might tried a bit too hard at first, causing the other’s suspicion.

 

In the end, the best policy had been honesty. He had gotten up from his bed, went to the other, and explain to him that his father wanted the two of them to be friends so that Luka’s parents would think well of him.

 

Of course, he’d soften that a bit, saying (still honestly) that as much as he liked him, they didn’t connect together the way they did with their respective group of friends, but that he’d appreciate very much if he could slip fake their friendship to his parents.

 

The other Gryffindor had looked at him bewildered, then laughed. Geri found out that Luka’s parents had asked him the same thing, wanting him to hang out with more pureblood.

 

Funnily enough, his attempt to stop trying to become the other one’s friend backfired. They were on pretty good terms now.

 

Slytherin lost, his grades were up, and he got along with all of his roommates. Life was beautiful.

 

Well, it would have been if it wasn’t for the glowing eyes of a half-eaten corpse that haunted his nightmares. He just couldn’t get rid of that image, as if it had stuck to his eyelids when he first saw it and was now condemned to be haunted by it. And it made him crazy that Sergio knew more than he let on, and refused to tell him although he clearly had a right to know.

 

The Slytherin hadn’t seen what he had seen. The water itself seemed dead around the corpse, one or two dead fish in its surroundings. Geri was sure that black magic was involved at a certain extent. The scene he’d stumbled upon just reeked of it. Almost like that small corner of their family library. The one where all the books were sealed and his mom forbade him to use.

 

He shivered at the reminder.

 

He couldn’t think of a way to make Sergio talk, though. Maybe… Sergio wasn’t the only one to know more about what happened. If he asked about Ancelotti, he could say, rightfully so, that he’d been traumatized by what he’d seen and wanted to know what happened. Honesty had worked in his favor lately, and it was worth the try.

 

Yes, he’d go and ask Zidane. The teacher was always rather fair and nice, and he was Geri’s favorite. Actually, he was about to do it right now. And then, maybe he would be able to focus on studying charms.

 

He got up, mumbling some weak ass excuse in Cesc’s direction, saying he had to discuss a point he didn’t understand in the last Defense against the dark art class.

 

“Why is he always so… ” He vaguely heard Leo say. “Geri? I ask myself every day since I met him.”

 

He left the common room to knock on his teacher’s door. No answer. He knocked a bit harder.

 

“Coming!”

 

“Hello, professor.”

 

“You again. Tell me, what did you do this time?”

 

“Actually, nothing. I…” How to ask for news concerning his dead teacher? “I was wondering if you could tell me more about what happened to professor Ancelotti.”

 

“… Why?”

 

Geri frowned. “Well, I found his body, and it was… Rather… Traumatizing.”

 

“Oh. I’m afraid there’s not much I can tell you, Mr. Piqué. The aurors are monitoring the situation closely, and any leak of infos could be very problematic.”

 

“You can’t tell me anything? Like, what happened to him, how did he end up in the lake, why there was black magic…”

 

“Black magic?”

 

“I suppose that’s what it was. The water looked dead, the plants too… Didn’t the aurors tell you?”

 

The first year was starting to think this had been a bad idea. Not only was he receiving no intelligence, but he was giving some.

 

“Yes, they did.” The man’s answer was rushed, and Geri didn’t believe him. “I just didn’t think you’d figure that out.”

 

Zidane seemed really stressed, and got down a knee, putting his hands on Geri’s shoulders. He appeared almost frantic, and the Gryffindor was becoming rather anxious.

 

“You can’t tell anyone that, you understand? I know you want answers, we all do, but word of this can’t get out.”

 

He nodded, at a loss for words, then left. With more questions and absolutely no answer. How come Sergio had known? How much was he involved in the situation? Was it because it was a Slytherin thing? How come Zidane hadn’t known about the dark magic? What was the role of the aurors? Who killed Ancelotti?

 

He could already rule Zidane out, since he obviously had no clue what was happening. It didn’t mean he wasn’t implied, however.

 

Everyone was a potential suspect.

 

What the fuck was going on?

 

## June:

 

Sergio honestly expected worse from the Slytherins, considering that it was his mistake that contributed the most in the Ravens winning the Quidditch tournament of the year, making it a treble. Maybe it was because they hadn’t made second place for six years, or because of his little speech, Sergio didn’t know and didn’t care. Yes, Costa and some other Slytherins were very cold with him, but never outright aggressive. Actually, first years had become friendlier toward him throughout the year, although Sergio would still rather spend his time with Luka, Marce and Gareth. Jesus still only hung out with his older cousin, whereas Rakitic and Mandzukic remained mostly with the Croatians gang. They sometimes spent time with Lukita, and Mario had entered that weird zone between friendship, rivalry, and acquaintance.

 

All things considered, if it wasn’t for the fact that his ‘investigation’ didn’t move forward, he was almost having a good time. He and Iker had made up after the raven apologized fora little fight caused by the Ravens’ victory. He had being too smug about it for the Slytherin’s tastes. Neither of them had the time to talk or research what little they knew about their ‘case’ because of the impending disaster that was coming their way.

 

Exams. Sergio didn’t have to worry about the ranking. He was first, much to his surprise. He was never a top student in his muggle school, but math and English literature were somewhat less fascinating than charms, potions, or even defense against the dark arts. Therefore, even if he didn’t mark exceptionally well on his exams, he was unlikely to not be part of the six top students of the year that would be offered special classes, which then opened doors in the ministry and international wizarding community. However, even if he didn’t have to worry about not doing well, he was participating in a lot of study groups with his friends. And Iker had to study a lot more than he did, being in more classes and having to maintain a crazy high average to be authorized to play for U-21 Spanish team for the Euro quidditch cup. He knew that it would start towards the end of the summer holydays.

 

In conclusion, if it wasn’t for the small glimpses of green eyes and androgynous faces that haunted him as he walked in the castle, he’d almost be at peace. And it wasn’t like he didn’t try to get the painting to talk to him, but it just refused to any more. The only thing that he’d managed to get out of it was its name: Robin. Robin’s refusal to speak rendered its accusation of Zidane a bit more suspicious, but what reasons did it have to lie?

 

And the teacher was behaving really weirdly. Anxious all the time, he was exchanging intensive mail with someone, and had lost a worrying amount of weight. Maybe the Aurors were on his tail?

 

Sergio was almost tempted to try to confront him, but knew it would be too dangerous if the man was the one behind what happened to Tonio and Ancelotti. He had concluded that it would be better if he just focused on his exams for the moment and try to figure things out later. He hadn’t explained the whole affair to his friends, on Iker’s advice. He sometimes wanted to, but couldn’t find the right moment, and now that someone else knew about it, he had much less incentives to tell the other first years.

 

He looked away from the window, being broken from his thoughts by someone tapping his shoulder.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Gareth repeated, head tilted to the right.

 

“Hum… The role of coriander in the brewing of the lie-still potion. I mean, how does it interact with the variation in temperature in the third phase?”

 

Luka made a face which indicated him his lie was very obvious. Which was false, since both Marcelo and Gareth believed him. The latter answered him, and Sergio thanked him before returning to his room, having forgotten his potion book there.

 

It took him about half an hour to get to the basement where the Slytherin quarters were located, meeting no one on his way. Most student were studying outside, profiting from the rarely nice weather Scotland offered them. Upon entering his chambers, he stumbled unto Jesùs.

 

“Navas.”

 

“Ramos.”

 

He went and gathered his book, ready to return to his friends, when a hesitant voice stopped him.

 

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”

 

“Yes?” He made his best to have an encouraging tone. Favors were very good to have

 

“Could you let me copy your notes from two weeks ago? I got sick and I can’t read Ivan’s writing.”

 

“Sure.”

 

He lent him the sheets, tensing when the other gripped his arms.

 

“You have a cut here, let me…”

 

The other first year lifted his wand, closing the thin cut.

 

“Thank you. How did you know how to do that?”

 

“My mom’s a nurse at the wizarding hospital of London.”

 

“Oh.”

 

It was the most they had spoken since the first night, he realized. Suddenly, the other boy’s last words hit him.

 

“Can I ask you for a favor in return?”

 

The next morning, he received Tonio’s medical file. He barely glimpsed at it before going over to the Raven’s table.

 

“Iker, can you come for a minute?”

 

Gareth, two seats away, was looking at him in surprise. It wasn’t that his friendship with students from other houses was that secret, but more that public demonstrations could lead to repercussions. Iker, obviously aware of that, nodded swiftly and grabbed his stuff to follow him.

 

“Are you sure, Ikercio? I mean, he’s a little snake…” An older student laughed. “Little snake who offered us the title on a silver plate.”

 

Sergio didn’t bother answering, leaving the room with the Ravenclaw captain.

 

“What got you so worked up you had to come and fetch me in front of the whole school?”

 

“What, that ashamed to be found talking to the Slytherin mudblood?” The first year snapped.

 

Iker gripped his arm, although they were in an open location and everyone could walk in on them at any moment.

 

“Don’t call yourself that!”

 

“But I am. The words used don’t matter.” He sighed. “But that’s not point, I shouldn’t have snapped at you, sorry.”

 

His older friend was about to answer him, when a voice interrupted him.

 

“Mr. Casillas, may I ask what you think you are doing? Ten points from Ravenclaw.”

 

“But sir, I wasn’t doing anything!”

 

“It seemed to me you were bullying a younger student. 5 points for protesting.”

 

The raven seemed to understand how pointless it was to protest, and just nodded, although clearly unhappy. Sergio cringed when his house head sent him a smirk, looking especially satisfied with himself.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, while dragging his friend away to a more secretive location. “I didn’t mean for you to lose your house some points.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Just please, don’t call yourself a mudblood.”

 

Sergio, who was only doing it for the dramatic effect, decided to appease his friend and agreed.

 

“I wanted to talk to you because I received Tonio’s medical file from the wizarding hospital. He’s-“

 

“Do I want to know how you managed that?”

 

“Irrelevant. Iker, he’s dead.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He combusted on the same day Ancelotti died. But now, we have the hour as well, it all happened during the night, after curfew.”

 

“This is too much to be a coincidence… So now, we have our proof there is a connection!”

 

“I just wish I knew if all the missing muggle born suffered the same fate…”

 

Iker nodded distractedly, busy reading the file. Suddenly, he frowned.

 

“Their official explanation is that Tonio wandered too far in the forbidden forest and was kissed by a dementor. But here… It says his magic was missing. Not his soul…”

 

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

 

His older friend looked at him as if he was stupid.

 

“Course not. Souls and magical core are closely knotted, but people who were kissed were reputed for having a few accidental magic outburst after… Not-death? They’re infused into one another, but the soul is more easily grasped…” He paused, trying to find his words.

 

“I’d need to ask Zidane about this. Make it look like an innocent question.”

 

“Iker, no! What if he understands what you know? He’s an adult and a teacher, there’s no way you can fool him!”

 

“I know, I know but… Magical theory is probably the most complex class taught in this school, and even with a great amount of books, there’s no way I’d understand enough. You said it yourself, Sese. Something needs to be done, and so far, we look like the only persons ready to do it.”

 

“It’s dangerous.”

 

“It’s only dangerous when I’m the one at risk, heh? Don’t be a hypocrite.”

 

“But-“

 

“Nene, I’m going to be fine. I always come by and ask him questions because that class is goddamn difficult and he doesn’t easily give a good grade, which I need to maintain my average. Most likely, he’ll think nothing of it.”

 

Sergio pouted, knowing he wouldn’t win that argument.

 

“I’ll stay outside the classroom when you ask him.”

 

“… Sure. I’ve got his exam tomorrow, it’s my last. I can just tell him I stumbled upon that when I was studying.”

 

Iker’s eyes widened.

 

“Shit, I have to go! My magical law exam is in thirty minutes!”

 

The Ravenclaw ran away after a quick pat on his friend’s head, who watched him go with amusement.

 

For someone so grounded and serious, Iker could be really distracted all the time.

 

Sergio went back to the Great Hall to finish his meal. On his way, he saw the hourglass indicating the house points, and started to laugh. Ravenclaw was now in second position… 5 points behind Slytherin.

 

Mourinho was a Snake through and through, wasn’t he?

 

 

Iker was sprawled back on a couch, next to Xavi and in front of Carles.

 

“Finally.” He could have cried. “Free at last…”

 

“Aww come on, it wasn’t that bad…” Xavi always tried to relativize.

 

The raven’s head snapped towards him, almost literal smoke coming out his ears.

 

“Not that bad, not that bad? Maybe not for someone who just wants to pass, but Xav, I have to maintain a 8.5 average! Considering that most of our teacher only give that when it is an exceptional work! Or I will not be kept into the U-21 squad!”

 

He was shaking his friends by his shoulders. Because it had been that bad. In Spain, the level was the same but they gave out better grades for the same work. British people were grumpy. And so they did not.

 

He was almost high on the satisfaction of finally being done with the week from hell. Because students in the top six had four supplementary classes to study for. And he was done. With all of them. Done. In holydays! Free! He could have cried, if he managed to gather the energy for it.

 

Carles laughed.

 

“I’m sure you’ve done just fine, Ikercio.”

 

“I hope so. Thank you, Carles.”

 

“Hey, how does he get a thank you and I get your grumpiness! We’ve barely seen you this year.”

 

He blushed a bit.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry… I’ve had quite a lot to do…”

 

“You can just say it if you prefer hang out with your ickle snakey friend.”

 

“Oh, is it jealousy I heard?” Iker joked.

 

Xavi’s eyes widened comedically.

 

“NO!”

 

A fifth year still in exam hexed them to silence them.

 

As the raven was laughing, the tiny ickle snake in question tapped his shoulder. Oh. Right. Iker’s nerves returned at their previous state. He had to ask Zidane about the difference between magic and soul…

 

His laughter stopped and he left with the first year.

 

“Ow come on, Iker!”

 

He turned around to send an apologetic glance to Xavi, but the other had his bitchface on, so he settled for a fuck.

 

Sergio followed him towards the Gryffindor’s head house rooms, silence between them rather tense.  They knew they had to do this in order to understand whether or not Tonio’s medical file was fake or not, but…  Iker could admit he was a bit scared. What if Zidane was the one behind it all, and he figured out what he knew and decided to kill him? What would become of his little brother and sister?

 

He was worrying his bottom lip when he felt a hand take his. He turned to the Slytherin, and sighed.

 

“I’ll be okay.”

 

“… You’d better. Who’d keep Slytherin from winning the next cup if you…” The younger’s voice cracked.

 

“Aw, nene. Are you worried about me?”

 

“No! I just want to have a challenge before we win next year.” He turned with a huff, making his older friend smile.

 

“Really, I’ll be fine.”

 

He raised his hand, about to knock on the door, when a blue eyed first year opened it. The kid was eyeing them with suspicion.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Iker noticed Sergio bristle, so he answered quickly.

 

“I wanted to ask Zidane a question. What are you doing here?”

 

The kid huffed.

 

“Having a talk because of my behavioral record.” Oh. Right, this was the famous first year prankster, Gerard Piqué.

 

Zidane appeared in the frame door, and Iker did his best to not tense apparently.

 

“Hello, sir! I’m sorry to bother you, but I had a question concerning a part I stumbled upon while revising… Can I come in?”

 

“Of course.”

 

He followed the man inside, trying his best to not feel as if he was signing his dead penalty. He smiled a bit when he heard the two first year bicker behind the door.

 

“I’m staying here until you and Casillas leave this area of the castle. Snakes should not come that close to the Gryffindor common room.”

 

“Good to know you’re that scared of me-“

 

“I’m not!”

 

Zidane sat behind his desk, bringing him back to the present.

 

“Well? What was your question, Iker?”

 

“Uhm… I was reading again the ‘basic principles of magical theories’ again, and there was a part concerning the difference between one’s soul and magic, saying some believed they were the same thing, and other saying they were the difference between muggles and wizards.”

“And your question is?”

 

“What’s the difference between one’s magical core and one’s soul?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know. It is still something we have to discover, and many of our best student look into that when they join the ministry. What I do know is that they are very closely intertwined and yet separable, according to my best’s student research on the topic. It’s something very complicated, but I’m not surprised you are interested in this, Iker. You show great promise in that class.”

 

Iker blushed.

 

“I was wondering… Could you please give me the name of that student?” He was trying his luck and he knew it. “I really want to know more about this, and I hate to leave questions unanswered…”

 

“Ravens… Alright, tell him I gave you his address. His name is Oliver Khan, and he-“

 

Zidane gripped his throat, choking.

 

“Sir?”

 

He fell from the chair, strangled sounds coming from him. Iker remained paralyzed for a second before jumping to his side. The man was coughing blood on the ground, spasming.

 

Iker was shaking uncontrollably, not knowing what to do. He yelled out for help, and Sergio and the Gryffindor entered the room in precipitation, just in time to see their defense against the dark arts teacher threw up blood and then… Combusting.

 

The raven raised a hand to his face and brought it back covered in a thick red liquid. He looked down on the corpse, white eyes empty.

 

And fainted.

 

 

 

Geri had been rocking slightly on his bed for a long time now. He didn’t know exactly how much, but it had been enough for the sun to go down and rise up. The sight of their teacher… Torn from the inside was as print on his eyelids. It felt like nightmare plagued him awake when Ancelotti’s eyes were added to that horrendous picture he painted in his mind.

 

The worst thing was, he was forbidden to speak about this with anyone. Pérez arrived on the crime scene, warned by god knew who, and made Sergio and him swear not to talk about this with anyone. With a magical promise.

 

And the Gryffindor was certain Casillas went through the same thing when he woke up.

 

He didn’t know why, and didn’t care why their director wanted to keep his second in line’s death quiet. All he knew was that he wanted to speak about this with Cesc and Leo. Because he was scared.

 

So he didn’t sleep, looking by the window for the whole night. The next morning, he claimed that it was stress of the ranking that was soon to be unveiled. His eyes were bagged, blue less shiny than before, and his hands would not stop shaking.

 

He crossed Sergio’s haunted eyes when eating in the Great Hall. Then turned away. Zidane’s absence raised no red flag since the man had been in and out for the past months.

 

Cesc and Leo’s worried looks when they thought he wasn’t watching was sweet, but he couldn’t tell them. Not that he didn’t want to. So he tried his best to pretend.

 

Iker walked into the great hall, looking white in the face and with blood shot eyes. Geri felt Xavi, sitting beside him, agitating.

 

“I’m sure it’s that little snake that got him into that state… He was fine yesterday when he left us.”

 

He, Leo and Cesc spent the whole day playing quidditch, at his demand. He wanted to do something to change his mind, and Quidditch never failed to do just that. He even managed to smile when Cesc almost fell from his broom after a hard tackle of his.

 

“You should try out again next year.” Leo was advising him. “Leo was advising him. “You’re really good, and there will be a free spot in defense.”

 

“I will. My parents hired a coach during the holydays to help me get better. I’ll definitely get in next year.”

 

Having spent the entire day exercising and not having slept last night, he was looking forward to the last supper of the year before they took the train the next morning. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go home or not. It depended upon his results.

 

So they sat nervously in the great hall, waiting for Pérez to start the ceremony.

 

“This year’s quidditch cup belongs for the third year in a row to Ravenclaw. Congratulations for the treble, young men!” Everyone but Slytherins applauded them. The new cup was added to their display cabinet, which contained more house cups than quidditch cups.

 

“However, the house cups belongs to Slytherin. Well done!” This time, only slytherins and a few hufflepufs applauded.

 

“As for the top student of every year, we have sent out the rankings to every prefect who will read them out to you as soon as this dinner is finished. Eat well, and we’ll see you next year!”

 

The dinner lasted forever, at least in Geri’s opinion. He was filled with energy when they were all asked to go back to the common room to be announced the results of the exam. He thought this was all a bit… Ostentatious. It must have been awkward for the less good students. Oh. Maybe it was the point.

 

 “And we have a first year in the top 6 this year! Gerard, congratulations!”

 

He remained frozen as a statue, not having really dared to believe he’d made it. Leo’s smiling face and Cesc’s congratulations brought him back to reality. He felt his face break out in a huge smile when everyone congratulated him. He never felt as if he belonged to Gryffindor more than he did now.

 

He even forgot about glowing eyes and broken bodies as the party began.

 

 

 

 

Sergio’s head bangs against the glass.

 

“How did you do this?”

 

He throws his cards on the ground.

 

“You must be cheating.” He declared, convinced. “There’s no way you had all the right cards.”

 

Gareth is smiling innocently, the little devil. And Luka’s trying to hide his laughter in his book.

 

“Even if I did, you got no proof Sese. Hand me over everything.”

 

“You’d do that to your friend, Gareth? Take everything I have, and make it yours with no second thoughts?” His hand clutch above his heart. “You fooled me twice, then. The first time being when you ensured me of the eternal link that bond us-“

 

“Sounds strangely like marriage. Are you proposing?”

 

“-The second when you tried to take everything I owned-“ Marcelo’s cough sounded strangely like a chuckle.

 

“Just give me the damn chocolate frog, I’m Hungry.”

 

“You poor soul! I shall not-“

 

He squealed when Luka took the coveted item forcefully.

 

“Luka! Why did you betray me?”

 

“Because you too, my lord, took what was rightfully mine!”

 

Sergio smiled, amused to see his friend playing his game.

 

“If I took it without trying to, was it ever yours?”

 

The four of them started laughing.

 

“It’s good to see you more… carefree. You’ve been awfully brooding lately.”

 

Brooding? Sergio didn’t do brooding. Concern, perhaps. At most. But brooding was for commoners.

 

Okay, yes he’d been brooding. With good reasons. And Sergio yearned to inform his friends of the reasons behind his behavior, but he’s passed his chance.  He’d promised (in a weird magical ritual) not to talk of anything concerning Zidane’s death with anyone. As it was, no one even knew the man was dead, and the Slytherin was almost certain that Pérez would tell them that the bald teacher quit next year instead of the truth. At least, Iker was in the loop. However, the Ravenclaw had been deeply traumatized, rightfully so, by being sprayed with his teacher’s blood as he exploded before his eyes.

 

He was pretending nothing happened. When Sergio talked to him, asking if he was okay, he smiled blankly and said ‘of course, why wouldn’t I be?’. Which was the worst lie Sergio had ever heard. Considering his little sister was unable to lie without giggling, it meant something.

 

His mind moved on to his family. It had been a year since he last saw them, and he couldn’t wait to see them. He hadn’t been able to mail them much, since he did not own an owl, but they had exchanged a few letters throughout the year.

 

The twelve year old felt anticipation build up as the train slowed in the station.

 

He stepped down, and started to look around on the platform. He was pierced by blue eyes looking familiar on a middle aged woman. He understood she was Geri’s mother when he saw the Gryffindor walk towards her, and frowned when he noticed she looked at her son with icy eyes, and gripped his arm very strongly.

 

Sergio barely had the time to cross Geri’s eyes before the two vanished. A hand felt heavily on top of his hair.

 

“I’ll see you on the train in September?”

 

“What do you mean, Iker, we live in the same city! Surely we can see each other during the summer?”

 

The Raven blushed and ruffled his own hair, looking embarrassed for god knows what reason.

 

“I’ll be very busy and all, Sese…”

 

It felt like a small slap in the face. It had to show, because the older student tried to catch up.

 

“But maybe we’ll manage to make some time, heh?” He hugged him lightly. Before leaving.

 

He was about to turn and say goodbye to his other friends, but they were all already surrounded by their family. It took him a moment to remember that his own family, being muggles, could not cross the wall separating the platform from the rest of the station.

 

Dragging his suitcase, he passed through the magic barrier.

 

Sergio walked around for a few minutes before he finally saw his mom arrive, a bit late.

 

“Here you are, darling! I was looking for you, but I couldn’t remember on which platform you were supposed to arrive.”

 

She hugged him lightly, and helped him put the suitcase into the car.

 

He couldn’t help but be disappointed at the reception, not that he expected anything better.

 

During the car ride, he really understood that this world, the muggle world was completely different from the wizarding world.

 

And Sergio was stuck in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment, it really motivates me!   
> Happy new year!   
> Love


	3. Year 2 semester 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is back to hogwarts with less answers than questions, and when aurors start getting involved, it can only go wrong. 
> 
> note: Aurors are like the wizarding police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I got back to uni and have more work than I expected, therefore I will update every two weeks, sorry!  
> I hope you all still like this story, I put a lot of work into this.  
> Please read the tags carefully! Since I make up the plot as I write, I add every now and then new warnings. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.  
> There is some not-exactly-action going on between a fourteen years old and a twenty years old, it will be signaled in the text.  
> Plus, there will be homophobic thoughts and language. Please, be careful!  
> Enjoy!

July-August

“Will you just tell what you know, son?”

Geri looked up at his parents, helpless. He wanted to, but he couldn’t because of Pérez’s spell. His parents were really worked up concerning this whole affair that had finally hit the chambers of the houses of the wizarding government. Probably was it only because of the death of Zidane, who came from an old family of pureblooded wizard.

And it had now taken a somewhat great importance. Which meant his parents wanted to be on the hook. But he couldn’t tell them anything. Every time he tried to speak, he could feel his throat clog up. One time that he tried particularly hard, forcing through, he’d spit a bit of blood.

And he couldn’t even tell them he’d been cursed! He understood the need to keep security threats quiet, but he now had a reason to actually dislike his director. That was too much. 

He was pretty sure that putting such a heavy spell on student was completely illegal on top of that, but it wasn’t like he could go to the aurors to complain, now, could he?

“The boy’s useless, darling. Just let him train for his Quidditch try outs. At least he made in the top six, although by very little.”

His father laughed humorlessly.

“With his behavioral record? That’s barely an achievement. Pranking student right and left… Do you know how many times a colleague stop to tell me I should handle my son better? Seven. And do you know how many colleagues I have? Seven!”

The angered man turned to him, and Geri couldn’t help but taking a step back. He used to desire his father’s attention and love, had now understood he would never get the latter and that attention was not as desirable as he’d once thought. Not that sort of attention.

“I’m sorry, father. I will do better next year.”

“But you’ve already done all those stupid things to antagonize everyone in the goddamn castle!”

Now, that was an exaggeration. Geri was only loathed by Slytherins, the targets of his pranks. And he only targeted those who had done something to deserve it, like bullying or hurting his friends. He was actually rather appreciated among Gryffindors and Hufflepufs. 

“And, on top of that… You befriend mudbloods-”

“Don’t call Leo that!”

Slap. 

The sound in itself was not that loud, but it seemed to resound in the room. Geri held his cheek, not believing his father just hit him. Then the pain registered. Looking at his hand, he saw a bit of blood and guessed that it must have been his father’s ring that cut him.

“And you don’t interrupt me while I’m talking!”

He turned to his mom, trying to find some support there, but she just looked at him blankly. He could read in her stance that she believed he deserved this. 

“You’re a disgrace, Gerard! As the second heir in line, you should behave another way!”

Feeling the tears rise, he nodded, asking in a strangled voice to be allowed to go study. 

His father was right, in a sense. Geri was very glad not to be the Piqué heir, although he was the second in line. He remembered his cousin when he was still a child, allowed to laugh and have fun. They used to play quidditch together, play tag… Until Lord Piqué, his grandfather, took him under his wing. He became cold, arrogant, and … So not himself that it hurt to see. He was glad to have escaped this fate.

He settled in the nice chair near the chimney in their library, trying to put his emotions in check. It wasn’t the first time his dad hurt him, but it was the first time he’d done so for something so… minor. He didn’t how to feel about that. He’d probably deserved it at a certain extent, or his mom would have said something. She was very cold most of the time, but he knew she loved him, and just wanted him to be good. 

Geri startled when Tinay, their house elf, brought him ice for his eye. He thanked her, making her blush. 

“No need to thank me, young master. You are too good.”

He was used to spending time with her since she was almost the one who raised him.

“Hey, Tinay… Do you agree with them? Do you also think I’m a disgrace?”

She lit up a fire, dropping heavy branches inside the fireplace. 

“No, young master. I take a lot more pride in serving this family since you are part of it.”

An appeasing feeling washed over him.

“Thank you, Tinay… It’s just… With everything that happened… I can’t forget that feeling of black magic” He was talking distractedly.

“What happened, young master? Is it anything I can help you with?”

“I can’t even talk about it, so there’s no need for this… Thank you.”

The elf nodded, before dispparating with a loud crack. 

He spent a few hours like this, until he remembered he was supposed to go at Cesc’s place to play Quidditch in the afternoon. Knowing he would have to come out of his hiding place and confront his mom in order to do so, he got up reluctantly.

He took the direction of his mom’s study. She barely looked at him before allowing him to use her chimney to get to Cesc’s mansion. 

“Come back in three hours. Don’t make me come and get you.”

Geri nodded, before using floo powder and re-appearing in a place where he was actually wanted. 

“Geri! So cool you could make it, I’m also having Leo over!”

“Really?” He smiled, despite his sour mood.

His Argentine friend arrived, running down the stairs to greet him. It was the first time they’d manage to see each other since the beginning of the summer holydays, about two weeks ago. The smaller Gryffindor hugged him tightly. 

“Geri! What happened to your face!” Cesc turned his chin to get a better view of the reddened cheek. 

“Ahh, it’s nothing, a book fell on my face while I was in my library.” He was proud of himself for coming up with such a good lie right on the spot. He had to practice is lying abilities. Especially now that there was a bloody spell on him preventing him from speaking about certain things.

Cesc sent him a dubious look, but seemed to accept his answer. 

“Come on guys, let’s play Quidditch! I gotta be ready if I want to make it into the first team this year!”

“Especially since there are the try outs for the inter-school quidditch competition this year!” added the half blood.

“The what?” 

Geri and Cesc always forgot the Leo, being a muggle born, could not know this sort of things. 

“Every three years, there is an international competition between all the school from all over the world.”

Leo’s eyes shone. 

“Cool.”

“Even cooler when we’ll win it together!”

The three of them chuckled, Gerard’s mood uplifted by the thought. 

 

Iker opened his eyes slowly and blinked confusedly, not remembering falling asleep on the couch. He put the thin cover aside, for once glad for their broken  
window which let in the warm summer breeze.

Now that he felt slightly more awake, he remembered why he was sleeping on the couch. His mom had come home with a heavy fever, and he almost had to force her to take his bed in the room he shared with Unai. The couch, although quite unclean, was very comfortable to sleep on anyway. 

Looking at the clock, he realized he only had twenty minutes to get to the library he was officiously working at. Being a fourteen years old, it was not exactly legal, but it was certainly better than the odd job he took last time. Dealing drugs paid well, but he was not exactly ready to take that many risks. 

Especially since so many things happened last semester. He shuddered, memories of bodies spontaneously combusting flashing before his eyes. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a second, trying not to throw. He remembered the taste of blood, as some of Zidane’s had landed into his mouth. No matter how much he tried to deny it… This nightmare had happened. 

Now that he’d had more time to digest all of this, he regretted the reaction he had towards Sergio. The younger student had obviously needed to talk about this, but Iker did not have the courage to indulge him at the time, and now didn’t know where he was. 

Well, he knew he was in London, but London was a big city and finding a twelve years old with only a name was not exactly easy. And even if he knew, it did not mean he wanted the younger boy to see where he lived. He wasn’t ashamed per say, but he knew it would make Sergio pity him, which was not something he wanted. Whatever, he thought, they’d see each other in a month. Now was the time to focus on his family. Clara was growing her teeth, making cry at every moment of the night and the day, and Unai had troubles getting her to calm down. It was bothering him to no end that he had to ask him to do that His mom was not doing any better, although she tried her best, exhausted as she was from working so many small jobs at once. 

There was only so much money one could do if they had no qualifications, or legal papers. 

So, the only thing to do during the summer was to work so that his brother and sister would have some emergency fund in case something went wrong and he wasn’t there. Like their mom getting arrested, or sick again. Or Carla having more health problem. Not for the first time, he thought about his decision to go to Hogwarts, and regretted it. He loved learning magic, and knew that it meant he would come out of that place and support his family better in a few years, but as of now… He could only leave his younger siblings every semester and hope for the best.

And there was Quidditch to look forward to. He could never forget that moment when he got to raise the trophy for the third consecutive time. It felt amazing. He could become the first ever player in Hogwarts’ history to become the captain for seven years in a row. He knew how unusual it was to have been named captain in the first year. It had been due to two five years twins now graduated, fighting over the title. Nobody managed to decide between them, and everyone settled on Iker instead, recognizing the promises he shown. That had already attracted the attention of the Spanish football federation, and Hogwarts victory in the last inter-school championship which happened during his first year confirmed it.

Now that he thought of it, it would happen again this year… He vowed to win it again. 

But before that, he had to work during the first month of summer in order to support himself when he’d go to Spain to train with the National U-21 team. 

 

Sergio hid his face underneath the pillow. If there was one thing he didn’t miss, it was Mrs. Johnson’s singing. And her son Tommy, who didn’t grow up the tiniest bit in the past year. It felt as if nothing but him had changed in throughout the whole year. His brother was starting to go through the dreaded adolescent crisis, his sister was all as cute as he left her, and his parents all as uninterested. 

They hadn’t even asked him much about the year he’d spent at Hogwarts. Not that he could have told them much, of course, being under the spell keeping him from referring the past incidents to anyone. And he didn’t want to worry them by explaining the difficulties he went through because he was a) a slytherin and b) a muggle born. He spent the first week in his room, working on the different essays their teachers had given them for the summer. He couldn’t help but notice the absence of Defense against the dark arts and charms papers, but tried not to obsess over it. There was literally nothing he could do from his shitty apartment. 

He had also received a letter concerning the options he had for the special classes. He had priority since he was first in the ranking. He chose magical theory, wondering who would teach it now that Zidane was dead. Additionally, he took advanced transfiguration and alchemy. He did not want to overwork himself, but those were the subjects that interested him the most. Furthermore, they would have options to pick in third year. He was somewhat relieved to find out that Gareth was second in the ranking, but also surprised. The Welsh boy had not told them. Sergio suspected that he was very insecure and did not want to look like he was bragging. 

His relief was replaced with annoyance when he saw that Piqué had also made it into the top 6, as well as Mandzukic, Kane, and Hazard. Kane seemed fairly nice, although his accent was not an accent but another language altogether. Hazard seemed like someone he’d appreciate, to be honest, but Sergio was always partial to ravens.

Those classes would be interesting, he was sure of that. Well, more interesting that than the summer he was having for the moment. He was bored out of his mind. Fernando was not back from his boarding school yet, and he was in advance for all of his work. 

He took his head back from underneath the pillow when he heard a knocking against a window. Looking at it his own, he saw it was an owl. Smiling, he read the letter Marcelo sent him. They would reunite in two days at diagon alley. 

He couldn’t wait. In a much better mood, he left his room and greeted his parents. His mom was preparing his sister’s backpack as she still had a few days of school, and his father, as usual did not raise his eyes from his newspaper, and took another sip of coffee as he answered him. 

Only two more boring days before the fun started, he thought, as he ate his breakfast in silence.

 

He left his apartment, two days later, telling his mom he’d be back in a while. She didn’t even blinked and nodded. He didn’t let it bother him, knowing that even though she never showed it, she loved him dearly. He crossed the whole of London by feet, enjoying the feel of a warm breeze ruffling his hair. That was something he’d always enjoyed, watching people come and go. He arrived before the diagon alley and found himself facing the wall that separated one world and its inhabitants from one another. He noticed a small magical field covering it upon second look, and touched it with his wand, smiling triumphally when it worked and the wall receded to let him enter. He almost felt like a chameleon whose skin changed. He guessed it was the advantage in being a muggle born belonging to both world at a time.

Some would argue he belonged to neither, though. Ruffling his hair further, he entered the ice cream shop where his Brazilian friend had invited. A big smile found its way on his face as he noticed that his three friends were already there.

“Hello, guys!”

“Sergio! Hey! How are you doing?”

“Bit bored, you?”

“Great, just coming back from Brazil!” Marcelo was smiling widely, the nuance between his teeth and his skin making the smile all the more noticeable and contagious. 

He sat down between Luka and Gareth, and looked at their ice cream weirdly.

“What did you take?”

“Salmon and coriander.” Sergio’s nose twitched. “Cotton candy.”

Okayy. Every time he felt like a wizard, they had to go and do something so fucking weird. He wondered if logic was a concept they’d ever heard of. Like, how did they not have any math but for arithmetic which was just an option? No science? No English? 

Wizards thought they were so superior, but what they lacked in magic, muggles made up with science and logic. After spending a year with the wizards, Sergio was fairly convinced that if a war was to ever break out between the two, muggles would crush the wizards. They’d never see it coming. 

Not that he’d ever quit Hogwarts, though. Magic was really cool. 

“Do they have vanilla?”

“I think so, but it’s quite exotic, so I’m not sure.”

Sergio deadpanned. 

“What about you, Gareth, what have you done those last two weeks?”

“Mainly worked on our summer assignment. I’m almost done.”

“Same.”

“Didn’t even start.”

“Same.”

He chuckled.

“Then what have you been doing, Luka?”

“Practicing quidditch. Next year, we’ll be winning.”

Sergio threw him an amused smile. 

“Cute.”

The Croatian replied by throwing a bit of his ice cream at this, the Slytherin pushing a disgusted scream as a bit of it came into contact with his tongue and he feels it. The mix between Salmon and coriander. There were things that were good separated, but bad together. Well, in this case, they were bad separately and together. He hears Marcelo roar in laughter as he strangles on the terrible taste. 

“Why? Why must you betray me live this when time comes, Luka? Is it your inner Gryffindor coming out in the worse possible moment?”

“Please, I’m always a Lion. Much like you’re always a snake.”

“But snakes shed their skin. They’re much cooler.”

“Let’s not have this debate again. Everyone knows that Badges are the real thing.”

“Real boring. Eagles… Do I even need to argue when the truth is so obvious?”

Sergio shook his head, grinning. Maybe his friends had bad taste, but he would trade them for nothing in the world. He felt a pang of pain at the reminder that his other best friend, Iker, had given him quite the cold shoulder at the end of the year. He knew the third year would be busy, but he thought they might still exchange a letter or something… Well, the Raven captain probably had his reasons. But he wished he would have been told those reasons, because, well, he’d been quite hurt. The Slytherin had never made friends easily, after all. 

That thought brought another, more positive this time. He could not wait to see Fer again! His family was supposed to be back today in the afternoon. After this whole year… He wondered if he’d feel the same detachment he’d felt with his family upon seeing his freckled friend. He hoped not. 

So far, it felt as if he was standing above a line, a foot in each world. But if nothing held him back, he might as well take that step. With that in mind, he spent the rest of the day with his friends, only going back to his shitty apartment when the sun started to lower itself in the sky. 

The next morning saw him knocking on his oldest and for a long time only friend’s door. His mom opened, her face breaking out in a warmer smile than his own mom had offered him upon seeing him after a year.

“Sergito! What a pleasure it is to see you! My, how you’ve grown up this year. Come in, come in, Fernando is still sleeping, but he’ll be so happy to see you! He couldn’t wait to see you again!”

He follows her up the stairs, energy thrumming through him. It was nice to feel… Wanted somewhere.

Playing with his best friend, he forgot about glowing eyes and torn bodies. Fer’s warm brown eyes, freckles and smile was all that mattered.

September

Iker ran around the apartment, a bit panicked. 

“UNAI!”

The nine years old boy stumbled through their room’s door, eyes heavily riddled by sleep. 

“What?”

The older sibling turned towards him, fear obvious in his features. 

“Where’s my wand, did you see where I put it? I can’t leave without it!” He looked at the clock on the wall. “Fuck! I need to go!”

His panic softened upon seeing his little brother bit his own lip. He sighed. 

“Unai…”

“No! I’m not telling you!”

“I’m going to be late if I don’t get my wand back, baby, please.”

“I don’t want you to go. You’re staying here.” 

Iker slowly walked towards his little brother, holding him tightly and placing a soft kiss upon his head. 

“I’ll be back in six months. Baby, please. I’m going anyways.”

Unai teared up. 

“But… I don’t… I don’t want you to go, Iker! Why do you always leave? Then mom works more, she gets sick… And I’m scared… And you’re not here…”

His older sibling tensed, scratching his hair.

“I’m going to school so everything will be better for us after that, baby. And I’m never really leaving you, you know? I’ll always be there.” He points at the boy’s heart. ”And there.” At his head. “I’ve taught you everything there was to do. You’ll be okay.”

He places a soft kiss on his little brother’s nose. 

“Now go get my wand.”

For a brief moment, he fears his little brother might not comply. 

“’Kay.”

He feels all the tensions leave his body as the boy brings him back the long and dark wand, made from dragon heart string and in dark pine wood. He felt a spark when touching his wand, and noticed he had a small burn on the side. He grimaced. The wand was probably unhappy to have been unused and forgotten, almost, during a whole summer. He tried to send a few appeasing waves of energy its way, but it did not seem to take.

“Thank you, Unai.” 

Iker got up, and took his suitcase, only pausing after opening the door. 

“I love you, little brother.” The boy was barely holding back tears, and the fourteen years old wizard barely suppressed an annoyed sigh. His brother was always clingy, but he loved him dearly. “Be strong for me and take care of mom and Clarey, kay?”

Strangled sob and a yes were all his answer. 

Closing the broken door behind him, he pushed a hand through his hair. Unai never wanted to see him leave and always made it known. In all honesty, Iker had been waiting to leave thrumming with the expectation of playing for Spain on the European stage. And to go back to Hogwarts, no matter what might wait for him there. For the first time in two months, he allowed himself to think about what happened a few days before he left the school, Zidane exploding. 

He shuddered at the memory, but the terrified disgust that always accompanied it had been eased by time. He had to find out what happened to his teacher. 

Iker had often wondered how he’d ended up in Ravenclaw. Truth be told, he doubted at first he belonged anywhere, and he seemed to lack the curiosity usually characterizing Ravenclaws. 

He knew now that it was more a matter of a curiosity hard to generate, but unstoppable now that it was. He remembered the Quidditch frenzy he went through during the first year, realizing there was so many things to catch up on; the theory, players, club… 

And it was the same now, a burning fire inside asking questions and not to be drowned out until those questions were answered. 

But he had a lead. A name. ‘Oliver Khan’. 

He’d figure this out.

He thought about the situation for a long time, head banging against the window of his bus, half wishing for it to be faster, and half wishing for it slow down just a little bit. He wanted to arrive to King’s cross, yeah, but alive would be better. 

He stepped down, crossing the station at a fast pace although feeling dizzy, and hopped on the train as soon as he saw it. It had been a good idea, considering that the conductor blew his whistle shortly after, and the train started afterwards.

A heavy breath of relief finds its way out then. He really thought he might miss the train. Closing his eyes for a moment, he startled when he heard a heavy knocking on the door of his compartment. 

“Year hasn’t even started and you’re tired already?”

“Is that how you greet your friend you haven’t seen in two months, Xavi?

The Gryffindor answered him with an amused smile. 

“Well, that’s on you. I tried getting you to visit the manor for years now, you’re the one always busy. My parents think I’m a loner without friends and that I invented you to reassure them.”

“You know I can’t come during the holydays… And what makes you so sure you’re not talking with yourself right now.”

His friend opened his mouth with an amused smile, before freezing.

“Holy fuck, you’re right.” He relaxed. “Wait, no. No imaginary friend of mine would be that boring.”

“I’d rather be boring than an annoying prick.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Sadly, I’m aware.”

The exchange had manage to get an amused chuckle out of him. 

“Want to play chess?”

“I’d say yes, but knowing you, you haven’t even started to do your summer homework and you forgot about it.”

“Oh. Merlin. Iker… You’ve gotta help me man. Please. Oh merlin. I’m so dumb.”

It was the same thing every year, but he always found Xavi’s panic rather amusing. He helped him with his homework, which took almost the entire ride.

They stepped down from the train, already changed in their robes, and Iker tensed a bit when his look crossed Sergio’s. The first-or now second year smiled hesitantly at him, already sitting with his friends. He smiled back, trying to convey an apologetic look, fully aware that his young friend had been hurt by his refusal to communicate during the summer. Much to his relief, the slytherin sent him a thumbs-up sign, along with his usual smile.

He knew that his friend would probably resent him for that for a while, but not show it. It was just the way Slytherins were; a bit petty, but not stupidly holding useless grudges. 

“Come on, Iker, I’m hungry. I want to get to the castle.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He followed his friend, lost in his thoughts. The weather was atrocious, heavy fog and little rain, and he kept sliding a bit as they were heading to the Great hall. He felt Xavi trying to grip his shirt as he slid, colliding against what felt like a wall. Muscled arms found their way around him, stabilizing him, and he could feel a deep blush creeping on his face as incredibly beautiful eyes stared down at him. 

“Hey there, careful.”

“Uhhm, y-yes. Thank you.”

He could hear his friend laughing at him as the blush intensified, going up to his ears. He stumbled backward, sending an awkward nod to the stunning man that caught him, before kicking Xavi in the leg. Hard. The Gryffindor muttered an ‘asshole’ back at him, but Iker was too busy trying to get his dignity back from where it slipped into the lake. He discretely raised his middle finger at him, before entering the great hall and sitting down between Lewandowksi and Bale. He paid little attention to Pérez’s discourse, until he felt the attention of everyone snapping up at their director. 

“Considering last year’s events, Aurors have decide to settle in the school to lead their investigation. In return, they will teach the defense against the dark arts class as well as the charms one, which is a great opportunity to learn more about their job if it is something you are interested in.” Iker couldn’t figure if the man was happy or not of this turn of events. “Mr. Lahm will take up the defense against the dark arts. The Head house of Gryffindor will be assumed by Mr. Ronaldinho. Mr. Buffon will be your new charms teacher as well as the Ravenclaw head house.”

Iker’s eyes snapped towards the man Flopèz was looking at, and blushed again when he saw it was the man he’d collided into ten minutes before. He seemed very young, not over 24 for sure. 

Throughout the whole sorting ceremony and the dinner, he could feel his eyes sometimes drifting to the other man, although he had no idea why. There was something about him that was captivating to him.

He welcomed the new first years that were tried at Ravenclaw, noting amusedly there were two Davids. David de Gea, another Spaniard, and David Silva. The last one was British though, named Dele Alli. Actual English students were becoming harder to find, with most European wizarding communities fleeing to England.

He tried to catch up with Sergio before they had to leave for the Ravenclaw tower, but the younger student seemed in a hurry. 

Iker shrugged, thinking he’d see him later. 

 

Sergio slept like the dead in his Slytherin room. He’d been exhausted after the day he’d had, his parents having forgotten to drive him to the station, and having to run to catch the train. It had been nice to catch up with his friends, although they’d seen each other quite a lot during the summer. He even managed to get a glimpse of Iker, who sent him what seemed to be his sorry face. 

Well, Iker could be sorry. Sergio had been very offended by his refusal to communicate all summer, even if he supposed the Raven captain had good reasons for not sending him anything. He really had needed to speak about what happened last year with someone, anyone. 

Well, there was G-Piqué, but like hell that was going to happen.

He had dignity. Like, a little, but still.

His dinner had been rather nice, surrounded by Mario, Rakitic, and the first years. Mario, although far from a friend, did not send out the same ‘I will murder you in your sleep’ as he did before, and Rakitic seemed to follow his example. Sergio was still unsure of what the latter’s voice sounded like, though. 

But the first year seemed nice, all Spanish, and mostly half blood. They didn’t have any problems with him being a muggle born. Actually, the whole house seemed to be able to move on because he was first in the ranking and a good Quidditch player. 

Talk about motivation to keep his grades up. 

Isco seemed like a sarcastic little shit, which meant that Sergio instantly like him. Nacho and Dani seemed a lot more reserved, but not outright stuck up, which was already a lot, considering they were speaking about Slytherins. 

All of that meant he felt a lot more comfortable within his own house than he did before, which was a good thing because he felt a lot less safe in the school because of what happened last year. 

Black magic, exploding teachers, glowing eyes… Yep. Reassuring. 

Which was why he didn’t understand the tension that ran among the upperclassman. When he woke up the next morning and got down to head to the kitchen, they were all standing in little groups, faces grim and lips tight. 

The organization of the room made it look like they were… Plotting. He froze as they all turned towards him, silently. He looked at them with big eyes, wondering what he’d done this time to deserve such a fucking weird treatment. Hierro broke from the crow, threw an arm around his shoulders, and dragged him until the door.

What the fuck?

“Come on, Sese, we need to have a little talk.”

He followed his captain until they were standing in a corner of their shared common room, safe from prying ears. 

“So, what’s going on, capi?”

The older boy sent him a bemused smile, calming Sergio instantly. Ohh, it was serious business, alright. 

“It’s about the aurors.”

Almost as in a spark of lightning, the second year was reminded of the conversation he heard between Tonio’s parents and Zidane. How the aurors suspected Slytherin students.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. They don’t think we are responsible, because apparently it’s some complicated magic that was used. They think that we either know or helped the culprit.”

“Why?”

“Because they think it might be one of our parents.”

“Okay.”

He moved to go, but Hierro gripped his shoulder.

“Sergio, the rest of the house think you might snitch on us.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because your family is muggle. You’re not under the same suspicion as the rest of us.”

“Yeah, but betraying the rest of you would not be any good for me, as I still have five years of my life to lose with you assholes. And I don’t have anything to tell the aurors.”

Hierro sent him an unimpressed look. 

“I know that. They don’t.”

Ah. Yes, that was an issue, but not one he knew how to solve. 

The chill that went through the room as an auror stepped in was impressive. The thirty years old man seemed a bit impressed by their common frozen and relatively aggressive stance, although he tried to hide it. His hands, shaking behind his back, betrayed him.

“Mr. Ramos?”

No. Sergio felt himself stiffening, looking like a deer in the headlights if the reflexion he caught of himself in one of the mirrors of the room was anything to go by. At that exact moment, the one where everyone’s eyes turned accusingly in his direction, he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the ground.

He squeaked a bit. 

“Would you please follow me?”

He could feel the weight of everyone’s look on his back as he followed the auror. 

He would say nothing, and he’d find a way to prove this to the rest of his house. The second part was the hard one, but he wasn’t there yet. He’d find something out, because he had to. 

He frowned when he realized that they were headed towards their director’s office. When he arrived, he saw Iker and Piqué, both accompanied by two other aurors. The three of them exchanged a confused look. 

Pérez chose this moment to open his office’s doors. 

“Ahh, young men, there you are! Come in, come in.”

They executed themselves, still a bit wary of the old man after the spell he’d put on them last year to prevent them from talking to anyone.

“Don’t make this face, boys, you’re no in troubles, the aurors just wanted you to repeat your version of last year’s events.”

Piqué started, explaining how he’d found Ancelotti’s body in the lake, and how the surrounding living things seemed to have been dying through the sort of magic that had been used. Sergio noted while keeping a blank face that the Gryffindor did not mention the glowing eyes to the aurors. He’d have to ask him why. The other second year then added that he was speaking with Zidane then came out to find Sergio and Iker, and remained with the former to make sure they weren’t involved into something fishy. 

It was then Iker’s turn to explain he went to Zidane’s office to talk about a question he asked himself concerning something in their revisions. The raven captain lied on content of their discussion, of course. His voice cracked upon describing what happened to Zidane, and Sergio could feel his disgusted horror at the souvenir of the death of his teacher. One of the auror, the one that would be the new charms teacher, placed his hand on the four year’s shoulder.

“If you need to take a break…” 

“No, no, I’m fine.” Iker was blushing.

Sergio was starting to wonder why he’d been called up as well. After all, it had been Piqué and Iker that witnessed the events first hand. 

After the fourth year finished talking, a heavy silence settled. One of the auror, apparently forgetting their presence, muttered a ‘this changes everything’ before being silenced by another auror’s freezing look. 

“Thank you for agreeing to talk about this, Iker, Gerard. You’ve been very helpful. You can go to your classes.”

“We haven’t received our timetable yet?” 

“Oh, right, you skipped breakfast… I believe you’re a fourth year, Mr. Casillas? Because if yes, you may come with me to the defense against the dark arts class. And you, Mr. Piqué, may wait downstairs for professor Buffon and Mr. Ramos.”

Iker, on his way out, sent a concerned look to Sergio, before making the sign they developed for when they wanted to talk with one another in private, signaling they’d see each other in the kitchen for the next meal. 

Sergio, turning away from his friends, faced the curious look of the aurors and his director. His nerves were wracking. 

“We just have one more question for you, Mr. Ramos. All your teachers are convinced you are exceptionally observing and we wanted to know if, considering all you know, there was something… out of the ordinary that you’ve noticed last year.”

Yes.

“No, not especially… I mean, I’m new to this magical world, so I’m most likely not the person to ask.”

Play the dummy, Sergio. It always pays off. 

He looked innocently at head auror, whose name he didn’t quite catch.

“I beg to disagree, Mr. Ramos, you seem to be well integrated.”

He maintained his innocently confused look, and answered nothing. The older man seemed to give up at this.

“Well, if you notice anything, just know you can talk to us.”

“Of course.”

He left, following the young man with blue eyes that was apparently his new charms teacher. The man seemed very young but had grey hair among his dark locks, causing the Slytherin to ponder his age. His nose frowned when he realized Piqué was waiting for them downstairs.

Ugh. The other second year seemed to have grown up a bit during the summer, now standing a whopping ten centimeters above Sergio, who wasn’t short but clearly not tall. Yet, at least.

Sergio thought that he looked like a giraffe. He snickered. The pure blood most likely did not know what a fucking giraffe was. He probably never went to a zoo. 

Luka hadn’t, and the Slytherin had been thoroughly amused when he took all his friends to the London zoo. The Croatian pureblood had spent in his own words, the best afternoon in his life. He realized how much he didn’t know about the muggle world. 

Piqué just didn’t seem to care. 

The two of them followed their new teacher/auror in a tensed silence, and parted ways as soon as they arrived to the class. 

Sergio noticed that Mandzukic, Navas, and Rakitic were all standing in a corner and he advanced towards them until he caught Mario’s look. 

Ah, right. He went with the aurors and his house believed he’d betrayed them. HE knew it would most likely not last when they realized that his little chat with them had not resulted in any concrete actions from the aurors, but he’d be ostracized until then. 

He sighed. 

Life sucked. Hey, at least he was used to it now.

 

Geri eyed the caramel haired slytherin with suspicion. It was really weird that he’d been asked to stay behind when he didn’t have anything to add. After all, he had not been a first-hand witness to whatever was going on at the school. 

And, unknowingly, the aurors had given him a clue. What happened to Zidane and what happened to Ancelotti was related. He had sort of guessed that much before, how many teachers could die from black magic in the same year without it being related? 

But if the aurors had asked the three of them what they’d seen, then it had to be related. Damn. He didn’t wanted to delve into that, he already had to focus on Quidditch, keeping his grades up and not be too much of a disappointment for his parents. 

Which was not as easy as it sounded and it sounded pretty difficult. 

He knew he should not try to find out what was going on at the school, but… The images would not leave him. He had a nightmare every week, leaving him awake in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. He’d read somewhere that it was a natural reaction to being exposed to black magic, but it was embarrassing to have Cesc or Leo shaking his shoulder in panic because he was moaning in his sleep. 

And Sergio and Iker wouldn’t tell him anything; the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw always very garded. But they knew more than they let on. That was obvious. 

Maybe that was why they asked Sergio to stay behind… 

He sighed loudly, all of this mess giving him a headache. 

“Everything alright, young man?”

He startled, making Sergio snicker in amusement, before answering his teacher. 

“Yes, I’m just… Lost in my thoughts.” He looked at the man they were following. “If you don’t mind me asking, professor…” Hey, his parents did teach him manners. “How old are you? You seem very young to already be teaching.”

“I don’t mind. I am twenty, which I know to be a very young age to be an auror or a teacher here in Britain, but I am myself from Italy, where we graduate a bit earlier.”

Geri’s curiosity was stung, and he could see Sergio listening carefully although trying to look disinterested. 

“Oh, you’re from Italy? How come you’re working from the British wizarding government?”

“I’d rather not disclose all my personal background, Mr. Piqué.” 

The Gryffindor noticed that the man’s eyes had turned icy, and decided not to push his luck. 

“Sorry.”

“No harm done.”

The three of them arrived to the classroom, and Geri noted with a frown that they were the first one already here. The silence was not exactly awkward, but he didn’t like it nonetheless. He never liked silence, which was often one of the way his parent punished him.

So he was glad to hear their teacher break it. 

“I was explained the house system, but would you boys tell me again? It seems more… important than I thought.”

Sergio looked up, surprised.

“There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house promotes different values, according which every student is sorted. They compete every year for two cups, the inter houses and the quidditch cup. That system was developed by the four founders in order to better teach their classes according to their student’s learning preferences.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

Sergio snorted derisory. 

“You should have read ‘Hogwarts, a history’ for that.”

Geri felt himself blush angrily. The Slytherin could be so disdainful!

Their teacher seemed to sense the building up tension and intervened. 

“And what could those different values be?”

Geri spoke first this time.

“Gryffindor is the house of the courageous and chivalrous, Ravenclaw prides itself on knowledge and curiosity, Hufflepuff is where the hard working and fair students are and Slytherins-“He almost spat the word. “-take pride in ruthlessness and ambition.”  
The other second year was frowning, and Gerard caught himself thinking that this expression almost seemed… Cute. He shuddered. What was wrong with him?

Buffon had his eyebrows raised. 

“That sounds like a healthy competition lost into a mindless rivalry.” The Italian muttered. 

“It’s more like un-reconcilable life direction and values.” Replied Sergio, seeming unaffected by the dark glow sent his way.

Geri thought that this was a nice justification to become a dark lord. Slytherins were real dicks. Cheating in Quidditch, bullying the first years… 

It wasn’t values, but the lack of it that bothered him. 

The rest of the class was starting to get in, and Geri barely paid any mind to Cesc and Leo who sat beside him, just telling them that everything went okay and that there was nothing to worry about.

During the class, he remained as focused as he managed on what the professor was saying. He even took decent notes. The amount of work he’d had to do last year to barely get into the top 6 would not be lost now. 

And answering question earned him points that he could lose later in pranks. That was the deal he’d made with officiously made the new prefect, Carles Puyol. If he managed to remain in the top six of his year, he could lose the points he earned. After all, there were only two Lions in the school’s honor program, and Zidane had been despaired to see that number rise. That was what they had been discussing, actually. He was sure that Ronaldinho would want the same thing than their previous head house.

This had a few unexpected consequences, as he found in the next day’s second class, magical theory, now taught by Mourinho. 

“Who knows the answer?”

Two hands shot up. Annoyed glances exchanged. 

“Mr. Ramos?”

“Wands’ different characteristics create a magical field compatible with a few wizards’ core. They can canalize it if used correctly.”

“Correct. Mr. Piqué, do you know the only two components that are unable to create a magical field together?”

He thought about for an instant before remembering his summer tutor explaining it to him.

“Sea wood, and mermaid’s vocal cord?”

“Absolutely. The reason why those two are the only components will be covered in the next years. Ten points for Slytherin, ten points for Gryffindor.”

Yes. He and Sergio ended up fighting in every class to get to tell the answer. At first, both of them had been motivated by academic purposes only, but now… It was a competition.  
One Geri intended to win. 

 

October

Geri looked around him, noting how grim the mood was. The aurors had put up a defense system, comprised of rounds around the school, but it didn’t seem to pay off. 

Once again, the wards had been breached. A student this time, a Hufflepuff.

The director announced this on last night’s dinner, right before they went to bed. This had caused Geri to have his first nightmare in two weeks, but he once again woke up at four in the morning, covered in sweat and unable to fall back asleep. He left the room he shared with Luka, Cesc and Leo and went to the common room, finding the fire still going on.

He guessed that some upperclassman remained downstairs for a long time, unwilling to go to bed. Everyone had been rather shaken by the disappearance. Geri learned that it wasn’t even the first one, another student named Tonio went missing two years ago. 

But now… The fact that it was all connected somehow made his head spin. This was all… getting a bit too much, to be honest. Two students missing, two dead teachers, in two years…

He hated being half involved, half pushed aside. Iker and Sergio clearly knew stuff and he’d confront them, first thing today. He almost got up before remembering that it was very early in the morning and he didn’t even know where the Slytherin common room was. 

He fell back in his seat, allowing himself to relax for a few instants. Maintaining his grades up had been more difficult than he expected, especially considering the amount of homework they had for each advanced placement class. And Quidditch would start again soon, and he’d have to get on the Gryffindor team and, if possible, the Hogwarts team. 

The Gryffindor team was manageable. After all, Carles was in his sixth year and they had to prepare a replacement for him, and in all fairness, Geri had become quite good. He’d been tutored, read a bit on the strategies and theories of quidditch, and his tutor told him there was no reason that with a bit more experience than last he wouldn’t be taken. 

The Hogwarts team… Now, that would be a real challenge. That team would affront three other wizarding schools during the year in order to preserve its world champion title. And there was only 21 spots… But because he was a defender, he might have a shot. Fernando Hierro and Carles Puyol were shoe-in, Sergio Ramos would most likely be chosen after his last year’s performances, but that was it. And if he impressed the Gryffindor team enough, maybe… 

He stopped that thought, not daring to let himself hope.

He stared at the molting remains of the fire for a long time, before he heard the rest of the house starting to wake up. He got up and returned upstairs in order to take his shower before everyone went down for breakfast. 

“Geri? Wher’dya go?”

Leo was half sitting in his bed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Nowhere, Lele, don’t worry.”

He showered quickly, then put on his uniform and rushed down for breakfast, not bothering to wait for Cesc or Leo. Looking around him, he noticed the two shapes he wanted to see. 

“Ramos, Casillas, wait!” 

The two stopped and looked lire deers caught in headlights. Sergio, particularly, looked around him in panic. 

The fourth year captain grabbed his arm, dragging him along with the Slytherin, in that empty hallway close to the Great hall. 

“Are you fucking crazy, Piqué?”

He hissed defensively. 

“What?”

“The aurors could have seen us!”

“Well it’s not like we’re doing something wrong!”

“The three of us talking together although everyone in this bloody school knows we don’t get along is super suspicious! And I don’t want my house to know I have anything to do with Lions!”

“Okay, Okay, let’s all calm down, shall we?”

Casillas put a hand on each of their shoulders, maintaining them apart. Oh, how Geri would have loved to punch the face of that all mighty Slytherin. What a prick. 

“What did you want to talk about, Piqué?”

“I know you know more than you let on.”

“And?”

“And I want to know what you know, obviously.”

“And we should tell you, because?” Sergio intervened. Ugh. 

Eh. He hadn’t exactly… Thought about this?

He kept a blank face, but slightly panicked. 

“I also know more than what I’ve said?” After second thoughts, he added. “Not to mention, it’s not like I can tell anyone.”

Sergio opened his mouth to answer but Iker intervened before that.

“Boys, come on. I think we can agree that whatever’s going on is bigger than house rivalry. And we can, indeed, not talk to anyone else.” He leveled them with a serious stare. “So let’s be a bit mature about this, shall we?”

Geri locked eyes with Sergio, and they both nodded reluctantly. Fine he could work with this, but it didn’t mean he’d have to be happy ‘bout it.

Iker rolled his eyes. 

“We’re in a public location, though.” Sergio mentioned. “And there’s the Quidditch try outs this afternoon.”

“Your point being?”

“We should meet again tomorrow and then make a point on everything we know. Breakfast tomorrow in the kitchen?”

Iker nodded, and Geri pouted but agreed as well. 

Now was the time to focus on Quidditch. 

He left the two other students behind, hurrying to the kitchen to get some food before the Try outs.

 

Taking a deep breath, Geri’s foot tapped the ground, making him rise up in the air. He looked around himself, evaluating the concurrence. 

Yes, he should be fine, the better flyers tried out for forward, or seeker. The little Brazilian, Neymar, seemed very good. Not that he’d take Leo’s spot. Leo was the best flyer he’d ever seen. At the moment, they had been split into two teams that would be playing against one another. He guessed that ones who stood out would get another exercise, and then they’d be admitted into the team. Or not. 

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the ball coming his way, and had to react extremely fast to get it out of play. His broom’s speed helped, but he was quite proud to have reacted that fast. Allowing himself to feel satisfied for one or two seconds, he then stepped up his game. 

He was going to be admitted this year. He would.

 

After a whole hour of practice game, Carles blew his whistle. They all flew towards him to hear his words. 

“Very good everyone! I think we’ll be able to come up with a team that will be able to defeat Sly-uhm, win the House cups this time!” A few chuckles were heard. “I’ll talk about it with my vice-captain, we’ll update you once we agree on everything!”

They all cheered, and Geri smiled widely once he touched the ground. Carles had smiled at him. He had a good feeling about this.

 

Iker took a sip of coffee, mildly amused at the two boys in front of him’s behavior. Gerard was glaring daggers at the wall and Sergio was cutting his breakfast with an energy it did not deserve. 

Ahhh. Boys. 

The fourth year captain would have assumed that Piqué would be a tiny bit more satisfied upon learning that he’d been admitted into the Gryffindor team, into the first team at that, but it seemed that being too close to Sergio was not good for his mood. 

Remembering what they were here to discuss, Iker’s amusement vanished. 

“So…”

They both looked up at him. He coughed slightly. 

“Basically, what we know is that there’s something big going on. Muggle borns are disappearing and undergo some weird spell or ritual and end in a coma state or dead. The aurors do not seem to be willing to do anything about this, and the newspaper disclose close to nothing.”

“You guys think it’s a… conspiration or something?”

“We know we don’t know what it is.”

“Which leads us to what you know.”

Geri blushed instantly. He had been bluffing around, and didn’t have much to say. 

“I just know that the ritual used on the missing people don’t kill them. If anything, it keeps them alive, because when I found Ancelotti in the lake, he was half eaten, as in chewed then spit by some creature but he was still alive. Breathing, bleeding and all.”

Iker sighed. That wasn’t very useful. The Gryffindor seemed thoughtful. 

“What about Zidane?”

“What about him?”

“I mean, clearly he wasn’t killed off by the same thing… Do you know something more?”

“Actually yes. We wanted to ask him the difference between a soul and a magical core. He gave me the name of an expert on the question when he…” The ravenclaw imitated the explosion that blew up Zidane from the inside. 

“What name?”

“Oliver Khan.”

Geri startled. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Why, you know him?”

“He’s a friend of my father, comes around every once in a while.”

He and Sergio exchanged a look. So the Gryffindor might be a bit valuable…

“Do you think you could… Corner him and ask a few questions next time he does, or even send him a letter?”

The blue eyed Gryffindor seemed thoughtful.

“I could, especially since I just started magical theory… I’ll do that!”

Iker felt compelled to be a bit nicer towards the lion now that he proved his usefulness. Hey, he was a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he was trying his best. 

“Great. And congratulations for getting on the Gryffindor team, Carles told me you did really well.” 

The second year beamed at him, to which he answered with an awkward nod. 

“Well, should we go now?”

Sergio was already at the door, face a bit white. 

“Why?”

The slytherin deadpanned.

“Iker, the try outs for the Hogwarts team are in… Ten minutes. Dumbass.”

He felt his blood run cold. He wasn’t ready! He exchanged a panicked look with the young Gryffindor, who had obviously forgotten about it as well. 

“Shit!” The Gryffindor beside him got up too. “Couldn’t you say so earlier, you snakey… Snake!”

Sergio rose an eyebrow, before leaving, looking very pleased with himself. 

Iker vowed to get back to him somehow. He scrambled to get his stuff then almost ran towards the pitch, Piqué right behind him. He could see Xavi sending him an exasperated look, but not saying anything since their coach started to talk. 

Iker frowned, noticing only now that it would be Mourinho that would take them to the championship. Before, it had been Zidane… He didn’t have anything specific against Mourinho, but he remembered last year’s incident, when he profited from a small fight with Sergio to snatch the house cup… 

“Alright boys, give this your all! I will update every single one of you tomorrow on whether or not you were taken for the inter-school championship that we will try to retain.”

Yes, the Fourth year ravenclaw could remember winning this cup in his second year. It had been quite amazing to say the least… And he was looking forward to accomplish this feat once more. 

If he was accepted, of course. 

 

Sergio touched the ground with a satisfied smile. He had a good feeling about this. He didn’t want to be too optimistic either, but he knew he had his chance. Puyol and Hierro were sure to be selected which meant there was still two spots, and the rest of the defenders weren’t that good. Well, if he was honest, he knew that Piqué was quite good and also had his chance. It didn’t mean he had to be happy about it, though. 

Sergio started to think about how their rivalry had really escalated during the past months, the both of them trying to perform well academically and earn house points. The slytherin suspected that the other second year did so to account for the pranks he pulled off.

Sergio would be grateful for those, considering how they lightened up the school’s otherwise grim mood, if they did not target his house. All. The. Fucking. Time. And the worse was, they were smart, well thought out, and used complicated magic, that made him almost… Ugh. Impressed at the other’s skills. 

And also made him want to kill the other one. Painfully. Especially after the singing jelly incident. He shuddered at the memory.

He had refrained from wingardium leviosa’d a huge stone that he would have dropped on the blue eye’d dumbass’ head, thinking about puppies and sunshines, also known Luka and Marcelo. Gareth was doing god knew what god knew where at that moment, so he just took a deep breath, trying to relax. Happy thoughts, Sergio, happy thoughts. Another part of his brain screamed that happiness could be reached if they got rid of the bloody lion, but he shut it down. Happy thoughts. Puppies. 

Kitten. 

And started plotting the other’s demise. 

Sunflowers.

Piqué didn’t know what would hit him.

Those believe in mankind again compilations on youtube.

He thought he was the only one able to prank? How wrong. How stupid of him. Sergio would show him. He had years of practice of pranking in his building. Tommy and his mom knew that. He’d make Piqué cry. 

Puppies.

Apparently, the vibes coming off him were scary enough to make everyone take a step back on the quidditch field. 

He shook himself off those thoughts and send an innocent smile to the bystanders, who didn’t seem fooled. 

Oupsie. 

He was sweating quite a bit, the try outs having been intense, and decided to use the Slytherin’s showers before going back to the library. He got rid of most of his equipment, before noticing sounds coming from the inside. It almost sounded as if someone was being injured, so he stepped in the room. 

His eyes widened, mouth opening as if to speak but not a word came out. 

Raul was on his knees, in front of Guti, who had a hand in the other’s hair. 

He was moving his hips as if… As if… 

Sergio’s eyes shot up to Guti’s face. His eyes were closed, breathless moans coming out of his parted lips.

The twelve years could feel all the blood in his body rising to his face. 

“Ohhh..” Guti bit his lip. “I’m gonna come, baby…”

Gripping the frame of the door, he watched with wide eyes as the fifth year orgasmed in the other’s mouth, who apparently swallowed. 

He didn’t understand what was going on. Men weren’t supposed to be doing that… Together. Or at least that was what his mom had told him. She always snickered when she saw two men holding hands in the streets or in movies. Said it was disgusting and that people who did that were abnormal. Freaks. 

He scrambled back, still shocked from what he witnessed, when Guti’s eyes opened and found his. Surprise then anger showed on his face.

“What the fuck?” 

Raul got up, red in the face and towel around his waist that did not much to hide his erection. 

“No one taught you to leave when you see this sort of things, muddy? Enjoyed the show too much, huh?”

The blond slytherin advanced towards him, and Sergio stepped back, colliding with someone behind him. 

“Back off, Guti. It was your own fault for doing that out in the open. And get dressed, no one wants to see that.” Hierro gestured at his naked frame. 

The second year was still mute when the Slytherin captain gripped his collar and raised him from the ground. 

Hierro dragged him away, apparently bracing himself for a difficult conversation. 

Sergio finally found his voice back.

“What… What were they doing?”

The prefect threw him an incredulous glare. 

“What, you need me to explain that to you as well?”

The twelve years old’s blush intensified even more. His face must have looked like tomato, he mused. 

“N-No! But, men are not supposed to… Do… Stuff together.”

The prefect’s eyebrow rose. 

“Why’s that?”

Sergio was once again left speechless. He didn’t know that, but his mom always… And his dad and brother made jokes on fags and this sort of things… So, surely…

And everyone knew that you could not do things with people of the same gender. God said so in the bible. And they could not marry or have children. 

He explained that to the older boy who seemed thoughtful. 

“So muggles believe that men or women can’t have sex with the same and should not marry, heh? I didn’t know you people were all homophobic.”

“I… I don’t understand.”

“Look, kid. There’s nothing wrong with having sexual relationship with a man, a women or someone who doesn’t identify with either of those genders. Love is love. And in the wizarding world, we have potions for the same sex couples who want to have kids, or the people born with the wrong gender.”

Sergio was really uncertain about all of this. He understood, of course… But his family and everyone he knew always said the opposite.

The prefect seemed to sense his indecision. 

“Hey, I don’t really care what you think about all of this. But if you dare to give anyone shit, especially Guti or Raul, because they love people from the same gender, I’ll suspend you from the team.”

The twelve years old nodded, still a bit stunned, and heard the other student mumble something as he left.  
“Muggle borns are always so judgy and intolerant of wizarding traditions…”

He almost shouted that it was the other way around, but considering the exchange they just had, decided not to. 

Lost in his thoughts, he returned to the Slytherin quarters to take a shower before going to the library and do some research about what he just learned. 

Skimming through history books, he found out that Hierro had been right. Wizards, not being confronted to procreating issues, had never been really opposed to same sex marriages. On the contrary, they were used to makes more alliances with other families, and save some from going extinct. He shut his book, a bit dumbfounded, and still uncomfortable with the idea. 

Of course, he’d never go to Guti or Raul to insult them or ask them rude question (he didn’t think he’d ever be able to look at either of them in the eyes), but it was tough for him to just… Move past everything he knew. He’d only ever heard before that that it was wrong, so… He remembered his brother telling him how he made fun of their high school’s fag, his dad frowning upon the two nice ladies living on the first floor, his mom spitting on the ground before two man holding hands on the streets… When he asked them about it, he was only told that it was wrong and that god didn’t want that. 

But he wasn’t even sure he believed in god.

Maybe they’d been going too far? Sergio believed that it was wrong to outright aggress people like his family did, but he couldn’t say he was comfortable with the idea of…

He decided to not spend too much time thinking on the matter. 

Yes, he’d just ignore Guti and Raul for a while, and then everything would go back to normal.

 

Iker looked at the final squad of players called up for the inter school tournament, nerves intensifying. Seeker: Messi. Forward: Lewandowki, Reus, Raul, Kane. Midfield: Modric, Guti, Xavi, Iniesta. Defense: Ramos, Piqué, Puyol, Hierro. 

Goalkeeper… He closed his eyes an instant, before taking a deep breath and opening them again. 

Iker Casillas. He exhaled shakily, before pumping the air. 

“Yes!” 

He felt a warm hand falling on his shoulder, and startled. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Casillas.”

It was Professor Buffon, their house head and charms teachers. 

“Thank you, sir!”

“Oh, I see you’re a goalkeeper. I was one myself.” 

The two of them were standing near the chimney, close to the location where the list had been put up. 

“Yes? You played for your school?”

“I did. I even won the inter school trophy twice in a row.”

He smiled at his teacher wildly. 

“Maybe I’ll do the same!”

Iker blushed intensely as the man’s hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, that he patted. 

“I think you just might, I’ve seen you play. You are very good.”

The man then turned his back at him. 

The fourth year Raven didn’t really know what to think of him. He was a great teacher and a nice man, but he just seemed… Too young, in a sense. He only had five year and a half more than Iker. It felt a bit weird to have to treat him as a teacher when he could have so easily be one’s older brother. 

It didn’t help that the man was incredibly attractive. He felt like an idiot every time he interacted with the Italian and blushed like a virgin (which he was, but it was so not the point). 

He shook his head. There were things more important than a stupid crush to worry about. Like winning the championship. And understanding what was going on in the wizarding world. And put an end to it. And keep his grades up. And… 

Sigh. 

So many things to do… 

Especially since being accepted into the Hogwarts team meant he wouldn’t go home for Christmas. Unai would be very angry with him, and he wasn’t sure the money he earned last summer would be enough to make them last another six month. 

That, and he’d been having troubles keeping his grades up. The teachers seemed to think that the NEWTS were this year already, and had been giving them extra assignment all the time. Iker barely had any time to sleep now. 

Not taking into account that they had barely made any progress on the disappearances since that Hufflepuf kid went missing a week ago. And the aurors hadn’t found anything. Or if they did, they didn’t show it. At least, Piqué had a lead concerning Oliver Khan.

Iker’s life had always been complicated, but it had reached a new peak, and he was starting to think it was only getting started.

 

November

Iker ruffled his hair, letting out a tired yawn. He just spent the last five hours finishing their new charm homework, that Professor Buffon gave them two days before. For tomorrow. Well today, whatever. 

The two aurors were great teachers, it wasn’t the problem… But their classes had become so much more complicated. They seemed to forget they were talking to children, and not trained aurors. When they could have used a simple sentence to describe a phenomenon, they used twenty, making it so much more difficult to understand. That, and they gave so much more work…

It meant that he had approximately seven hours of work load every day, on top of the actual classes and Quidditch training. So far, he’d been holding on, but Iker could feel his resolve starting to shrink.

So, there he was, well past the curfew or well before it, trying to get back to Ravenclaw tower without being seen. He had almost reached the Ravenclaw common room that led to his room, when he felt a hand grabbing his mouth, trying to silence him. He made that gesture that the Neighborhood’s dealer taught him when he started dealing for him, and managed to scramble away from his attacker. 

He screamed. 

“Help me! HEL-“

His shout was silenced by a shout, but he could hear someone waking up and running towards the door. 

Another series of spell were cast on him silently, and he felt himself becoming rigid and floating in the air. The man who cast the spell on him started running when he noticed that he was being chased by an auror that manifestly heard Iker’s screams for help.

His floating body followed his attacker, and there was no greater terror than the one he had been experiencing. The sort of terror you’re feeling when you’re having a nightmare, and you know, you know there’s something straight behind you and you try to run but it’s no use ‘cause your body doesn’t work. 

And he tried to scream, to do something, to break the spell using his magic, but nothing bloody worked, and he was going to die, he was going to be killed like Ancelotti, and Tonio, and god knew how many others, and his family wouldn’t even know, his sibling might starve, and he’d die. 

End up with a torn body and glowing eyes. 

He didn’t want that.

He didn’t want to die. 

That’s the thought that stroke him the most during this chase. His attacker and the auror were exchanging spells, he was in the middle, and he did not want to die. He was not even fifteen yet, and he didn’t want to die. 

Despite his hysterical state, he noticed that his attacker, instead of getting out of the castle like Iker would have supposed, was going down into a midst of barely used hallways. 

Where are they…-

His thoughts were interrupted by a spell hitting him straight in the chest. He still can’t move, he’s still floating, but his body doesn’t follow his kidnapper anymore. But it hurt. It felt like everything’s burning inside of him, and if he could screamed, he would have. 

He wished he could scream. He’d read somewhere that it lessened the pain somehow. 

So he was stuck, frozen and burning, silent but screaming inside, as his attacker hesitated before slipping into the darkness. To him, it lasted an eternity. To the auror behind him, it must have lasted mere seconds.

He saw, from the corner of his eye, the auror hesitating between keeping on chasing the man or helping him. His hesitation cost him his choice, as the man’s footsteps’ sounds faded away. 

The man, Iker couldn’t even fathom enough energy to discern who it was, looked at him, then cursed. 

“Iker? Iker, can you hear me?”

The auror must have realized he couldn’t move, nor speak, then noticed something on his chest, then cursed louder. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t aiming at you, fuck, let me hel-“

The pain was getting so intense, and the need to breath excrutiating, and the fourteen yeard old ravenclaw did what he should have done from the beginning. 

He fainted.

 

When he woke up in the infirmary, the dark night had been replaced by a barely rising sun. He took a deep breath that sounded more like a choke, awaking the man that had dozed off next to him. 

He coughed loudly, half sitting up, before a burning feeling settled deep within his bones and lungs. His hand gripped his shirt, trying to regulate his breathing in order to not, well, die. 

He’d apparently just escaped a fate worse than that, so how stupid would it be to choke to death when he woke up? 

A large and warm hand settled on his back, trying to soothe him, as his breathing became more shallow and fast. Another found its way on his chin, forcing him to stare into deep blue-green eyes. 

“Breathe with me, Iker, breathe with me, it’s okay, you’re safe.” 

Weirdly, it was the feeling of Buffon’s thumb caressing his cheek that soothed him. He let his forehead fall against his teacher’s, uncaring of how intimate this position could be, and closed his eyes, regulating his breathing slowly.

“How adorable. If only I could take a picture.”

Iker startled and let go of the charms teacher, sending a scared look to the doctor, who rose his hands in defense. 

“Woah, woah. Easy there, tiger. It’s just me. Well, just isn’t really the right word, I’m too awesome for that…” He tilted his head. “Heh, whatever. You are one lucky boy aren’t you?” 

The student blushed at the double meaning when the doctor wriggled his eyebrow in the direction of Buffon, who didn’t seem to catch the joke, too surprised at the other man’s antics.

He fists at the bed’s drapes, trying to make sense of whatever just happened. 

In his head, everything lasted like five minutes. Five minutes lasting an eternity, but five minutes nonetheless. 

“Wh-“ He coughed, his throat dry as parchment. ”What happened?”

“Our mysterious kidnapper hit again! But halas, failed for the first time!”

In unison, Buffon and Iker left out a surprised ‘Halas?’. By the look on the auror’s face, he was going to investigate a bit more on the doctor. 

“Yes, Halas. I do love making autopsies.”

Toothy smile.

“But here you are still, young man. You were struck by a paralyzing spell, quite the powerful one at that. This was why you could not move nor breathe. Then this gentleman-“ He gestured to Buffon, who touched his hair, embarrassed. “-touched you with an equally powerful spell, which caused a reaction not anticipated. But you’ll be fine.”

The doctor looked down at him from his hooked nose. 

“If you feel any other pain than the burning feeling you are experiencing right now, call me. If not, well… Keep on living, I guess.”

He muttered something along the lines of ‘how boring’ before stepping away, doing god knows what. 

Iker felt strangely offended at such a rough dismissal. He was in a lot of pain, goddamnit! 

“I’m sorry.”

Buffon had his eyes cast on the wall. 

“I hit you with a spell I invented myself, which is supposed to burn someone from the inside out. Had your kidnapper not put an equally strong stopping spell on you…” He shuddered. “You would have been dead. I’m so, so, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“What?”

“It’s fine. I mean, yes, it hurts like a bitch” he blushed a bit at the reprobating look it earned him. “But you saved my life in the end.”

The auror looked at him with wide incredulous eyes. 

“Wh- why would you forgive me so easily?”

“I think I should thank you, actually. Thank you, professor.”

Much to Iker’s surprise, the other man tears up. 

“Sir? Are you-“ He coughed again. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. It’s just… I guess I owe you the story anyway. I was married to my partner in Italy, Andrea. And I hit him in the back while trying to get rid of a small dark lord. His family… His mom never forgave me.”

“Oh… I’m sorry sir. I’m sure your partner would have understood.”

Deep down, Iker frowned. Andrea was a girl’s name. His teacher would never return his little crush. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he blocked it, annoyed at himself. 

Control your fucking hormones, Iker, you almost died. 

“Thank you.”

Buffon hesitated before embracing him tightly. Iker reveled in sudden human touch, softly hugging his teacher back.

“I’ll let you rest. We’ll be back tomorrow morning to go over what happened with you.”

The ravenclaw tensed when he felt the other man getting up, not able to not feel scared at the idea of being left alone in the dark in the doctor’s company. 

The auror’s look softened. 

“Sleep. I’ll stay here. We can’t let you being kidnapped again, can we?”

He smiled sleepily, drained because of all the intense emotions he’d been feeling.

 

Sergio breathed as quietly as he could manage. There was obviously something going on, the aurors had been behaving incredibly weirdly the whole day. That, and he had not seen Iker, not at the library or in the great hall, and he was starting to become really worried. 

He hid in a closet in the defense against the dark arts classroom as soon as Lahm had his back turned to him, following his instinct. He was proven right when he realized that, a mere ten minutes after all students left his class, aurors came knocking in. He had known this was the place they met, but he hadn’t thought they would have a meeting right now. 

When the last auror, Professor Buffon, arrived, he put a silencing spell around the room and Sergio thanked his quick thinking that made him dive in the closet instead of hiding outside to listen to them. He also thanked his luck that they didn’t think of throwing a signaling spell. His presence would have quite hard to justify.

“Gigi, explain to the rest of the team what you told me this morning.”

“Our suspect attempted to kidnap another kid. But this time, a half blood. The fourth year was hexed and injured but will be fine after a day or two of rest.” The Slytherin froze when he realized that Iker was the only one matching the description, then relaxed when he heard that his friend would make it.

The lead auror seemed a bit impatient. 

“We’re all very happy to know that the kid will be fine, but what was that one detail you noted?”

Buffon’s voice became a bit colder. 

“The suspect disappeared in the castle, but it seemed to be heading towards the Slytherin quarters. It did not leave by the great entry although it would have been easier.”

Another auror, whose name Sergio could never recall, expressed everyone’s opinion.

“Two options. Either there’s a secret way out of Hogwarts through the lower levels of the castle, which is dubious because the director would have told us…”

“Or it is the Slytherins who are, if not guilty, accomplices.”

The silence dragged on, and the Slytherin didn’t dare to breathe. If they caught him listening to them right now…

He couldn’t help but be appalled by their ignorance on the situation. They had no idea what was going on either… And Sergio noticed that, once more, Pérez had an important role in the matter. But what exactly were they playing at?

He was relieved and could finally breathe again as Buffon spoke. 

“What do we do, Phillip?”

His defense against the dark arts paused for a moment. 

“Search the Slytherin rooms and common space. Organize a better curfew and place an auror in front of the entry of the common room.”

“Shouldn’t we also search the underground for a secret exit?”

“If you want to lose your time, Buffon, you can.”

“… The man that tried to kidnap a student could not have been another student. His spells were too powerful for that.”

“Maybe it wasn’t a student, but it could have been their parents, smuggled into the school by a chimney or some other artifact. If there is one thing we learned the previous war, it is that Hogwarts is nothing if not easily penetrable.”

The lead auror could apparently feel the hesitation of his subordinate.

“Look, Gigi, you haven’t been to school here like the rest of us have. Slytherins… They’re almost all pureblood raised in black magic. And now that the rest of the continent is decimated by wizarding wars, most of the ancient families have moved here. Their barbaric traditions with them. Just search the rooms with the rest, and you’ll see their stuffs are embedded with black magic. Their dorms were placed close to the school’s magical core to prevent theirs from turning black, for the love of merlin!”

“Fine, fine, I believe you, but I think it would stupid to oversee any possibilities.”

A few grunts were heard, but Lahm apparently agreed. 

“I agree with you on the matter. We’ll ask Pérez what he knows and if he has any plans of the underground.”

That seemed to settle the meeting, most aurors leaving the room. After thirty minutes, he heard the door click shut.

Sergio was now stuck inside with no way to know who was still in the classroom. He waited yet another ten minutes, before slightly opening the door of the closet to get a look around the room. He had already missed the dinner, so he had to leave now or he’d be past curfew. 

Opening the door wider, he let out a relieved breath when he found himself alone. 

He crossed the classroom quickly, letting out a terrified shriek when the door opened on its own. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Sergio’s eyes were wide opened, and he was standing like deer caught in the headlight, but a lie left his mouth without even thinking about it. 

“I forgot my defense book, and came to get it back. We have a homework for tomorrow.”

He raised his book slowly for emphasis, maintaining his charm’s teacher’s look. 

The man didn’t seem convinced, squinting his eyes. Sergio didn’t wait for his answer, gathering his stuff and leaving the classroom. He could feel the heavy weight of the man’s glare on his back, and it took everything he had not to run. He forced himself to walk slowly. 

Great. 

Now he had attracted one of the auror’s attention. He cursed under his breath, and walked faster as soon as he was out of sight. Looking out of the window, he noticed that he still had about an hour before curfew, and decided to visit Iker, to hear his friend’s version of the events. 

He walked as a fast pace, almost running, attaining the infirmary in a record time. He was about to enter when a voice stopped him. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing young man? A bit late for visitation.”

Shit.

“Hello, …” He sighed annoyed, but conceded, at last. It had been a year since the doctor had asked him to call him by his nickname, but he guessed it could be useful now. “God. I wasn’t aware that my friend had been injured, I won’t be long.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, boy.”

He rose an eyebrow, before turning to face the doctor. 

“It won’t?”

The man chuckled. 

“Okay, that was a lie. Ten minutes and then I kick your cute little ass out of here, snake.”

He smiled wildly at the doctor, while remaining on his guards, because it had been a bit too easy, and Sergio had long learned that easy things were dangerous, and generally less profitable. 

Iker was half sitting up, awake but dozing off. 

“Iker!”

The fourteen years old startled. 

“What? Oh, Sergio. Fuck don’t scare me like that!”

The slytherin frowned, noticing how white his friend looked, and weak his voice sounded.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’ll be just fine.”

“What happened to you?”

The version of the events his friend fed him was the same the auror talked about, but it didn’t get rid of the suspicion he felt towards the whole situation. He was absolutely certain that Slytherins had nothing to do with this business. 

“Thank god, Gigi saved me.”

He rose an eyebrow.

“So he’s Gigi now?”

He watched with amusement as his friend stuttered and blushed, but didn’t really think anything of it. Iker was free to make friends with whoever he wanted, and it was true that the older man was rather young and nice. Well not towards Sergio, or at least not anymore. 

They talked a bit about everything and nothing, and Sergio left after a little while, not willing to attract the ire of the doctor. He nodded respectfully in the man’s direction on his way out, earning an appreciative and amused look. 

Who cared if it was obvious he was flattering the man as long as it worked? The doctor was clearly a great ally to have. 

Mhh… No. It was more that he’d be a terrible and terrifying enemy. 

Sergio took the direction of the Slytherin common room, shivering when he saw a dent in the wall that wasn’t there yesterday, only then understanding how close it had been. How Iker might have died… 

What he didn’t understand was that Iker was a half-blood. A half-blood with prior contact with the wizarding world due to his father’s abandon, but a half-blood still.

He was still deep in his thoughts when he entered the common room, and startled upon noticing the mayhem going on.

“You have no rights to search our things!”

“My father will hear about this!”

The aurors remained imperturbable and kept on searching the room. Sergio stood there for an instant, bewildered. 

“You! Where were you?”

He scrambled back when he realized that one of the aurors was talking to him. 

“huh… I was just seeing my friend who’s at the infirmary.”

The auror eyed him suspiciously, but dropped the case. 

“Every single one of you go to your room in this instant! Anything less than complete compliance will be deemed as resistance and treated as such.”

Most of the slytherins seemed to want reply something sarcastic, but their survival instinct kicked in. They all complied. 

Returning to his room, he noticed that everything had been returned, and although his own stuff seemed to be in a rather good state, he couldn’t help but feel angry at the aurors. 

What the fuck? Since when could they act like that, and vandalize students’ personal items? That was sooo not okay. Not for the first time, Sergio cursed being a muggle born. Had this occurred in a normal school, he could’ve gone to the police, or complained to a newspaper. But the wizarding community seemed at war with itself, with the newspaper and the police force on one side and the actual government on the other.  
He knew, after talking about it with Jesus, that the three had been separated after the last wizarding war. 

He exchanged a dark look with Mario, whose stuff had been the most damaged. 

“Fuck them, they took my copy of…” Ivan trailed off, sounding angry. 

Most of their house took a while to stay asleep. 

The next morning, Sergio was cornered by the last fucking person he wanted to see. 

“Hey, Ramos. I heard Iker had been injured. Is he okay?”

“He’s at the infirmary, you can go and see for yourself.”

He abdicated in front of the puppy look the other boy sent him. 

“He’s fine, but a bit shaken. Have you hear from Khan yet?”

“No.”

Sergio t’sked, turning away from the lion who gripped his arm. 

“I have better.”

He threw an annoyed yet mildly interested look at the other. 

“You do?”

“Yeah. You know we have to write a long paper on a topic of our choice for magical theory?”

“Yes.”

“Well, my dad owled me this book to help me write on my topic. It had a ritual that describes exactly what we saw.”

“Really? Well, expand on it.”

“I don’t know, I came to find you as soon as I noticed the similarities. It sucks out one’s magical core but it’s really complicated to meet all the requirement to accomplish it. And it’s very dark magic.”

Sergio took the book from Geri’s hands. He barely had the time to catch the glimpse out of the page, freezing when he noticed a symbol he recognize, when a voice interrupted him. 

“What is that book?”

He tensed. Of fucking course. 

The blue eyed charm teacher raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

“I don’t think second years could have any sort of use in such… Material. I’m confiscating it until further notice.”

“But, sir-“

“No, Piqué, you’re lucky it’s me and not one of my colleague. They would have the both of you in an interrogation room by now.”

The auror walked away, uncaring of the obvious anger of the Gryffindor. 

“Fuck! Our only lead!”

Sergio shook his head pensively. Maybe not only lead. 

 

A week had passed, and Geri was still angry at the book’s confiscation. He guessed he should have known better than to show it to anyone in a public place, but damn, the book wasn’t that dark! And it contained important material for the redaction of his final paper of magical theory. 

At least, he could make sure that Iker was fine. Not that he cared that much about the older student, but he didn’t want anyone, especially not someone he knew, to suffer through the same fate as Ancelotti. 

What had become more concerning, however, were the tensions that built in the school. More specifically, between the Slytherins and the aurors. And for once, Geri had to admit he agreed more with the Slytherins. 

This was all becoming ridiculous. Their curfew had been set to right after the dinner’s end, the older student could no longer access the restricted area of the library, their stuff had been searched twice and apparently damaged, and the list went on. 

The snakes were plotting. And this was not going to end well. Because between seven officials, as good as they were, and a nest of pissed off snakes, Geri placed his money on the latter. 

Most of his friends, beginning with Cesc and Leo, disagreed. They saw little to nothing wrong with the situation. 

But that was because they believed the aurors’ version, that the slytherins were cooperating with someone to kidnap muggle borns. Knowing what he did, Geri found the idea ridiculous. Not that he could let them know that it was ridiculous because of that damn spell. He had tried though, and ended coughing blood. The joy he felt at the idea of getting accepted into the Gryffindor and the Hogwarts quidditch team had therefore been diminished quite a bit. 

Heh, he was sure that as soon as he’d get to play his first official match, the excitement would come back. 

In the mean-time, he decided to let the Slytherins know that the whole school hadn’t turned their back on them byt pulling a prank on the aurors. 

To be fully honest, though, he wasn’t doing this for the slytehrins but to find out if he could manage to prank a team of trained and experienced aurors. Yup, he’d always liked a challenge.

When the aurors’ steak turned back into living, breathing cows back in their pates, and in some case, on their knees, he discretely pumped a fist in the hair. He caught Sergio’s eyes, who nodded in his direction, looking reluctantly impressed, and he blinked at him, making him blush.

 

Maybe times didn’t lend themselves to this sort of things… but if not now, when?  
December

“Mr. Casillas, I would like you to stay behind.” 

He froze, before turning to nod in Professor Buffon’s direction. Iker exchanged a shrug with Xavi, signaling him he had no idea why he was supposed to stay behind. 

He waited until the rest of the students left the room to turn and face his professor. It had only been a week since he was kidnapped, and four days since he was out of the infirmary. 

“Don’t look so grim, Iker.” Buffon smiled at him, but the fourteen years old remained a bit tense. He hadn’t been able to shake out that uneasy feeling since that night. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seem… A bit tired.”

At that moment, his charms professor moved from behind his desk to sit on it, making him look much younger. Iker could almost feel that powerful yet appeasing magic he released. 

“I am, but I’m fine, really.”

The teacher didn’t really seem convinced. To be honest, he was right not to be, the ravenclaw captain hadn’t had a good night of sleep in a long time, even before the attempted kidnapping. He was exhausted. He could almost feel it in his bones, that sort of deep sleepiness, but he knew that as soon as he gave in, he would just dive head first into nightmares and wake up soon enough after. 

He could feel tears prickling his eyes, but did his best to ignore them. He couldn’t talk to Xavi about what happened to him, and Sergio was troubled enough with what was going on between Slytherins and the aurors. He felt so alone and overwhelmed, but tried to pretend that everything was fine, hoping it would eventually turn out this way. 

“Well, if you say so. Just now you can always talk to me, okay? My door is always open. Especially for you.” Iker tried not to delve on the meaning of that sense, but he could not help his little crush from manifesting again, no matter how hopeless the crush in question was. “I wanted to ask you one more thing about… What happened a week ago. I sort of overlooked it because I did not want you to get into trouble, but I wonder… What were you doing outside of your room so late?”

Iker looked at the other man in disbelief, his pausing time now too long to come up with any relevant lie.

“You won’t be in trouble. I swear.”

“I… Uh, I had to finish…” He could feel the tears building once more, not really knowing why. He was just so tired. “We have so much work to do for school, and I signed a contract with the Spanish quidditch federation that says I can only play if my average is 8.5 but we don’t have the same standard here in Britain and it’s just so much work and this honor program just adds more workload, and you and Professor Lahm give us homework all the time and I didn’t have enough time to finish during the day, I’m sorry-“

He had been trying so hard to hold back the tears by looking at the wall in front of him that he hadn’t noticed the way his professor’s expression morphed into an alarmed one. As Iker’s voice cracked and he brought a hand to his mouth to try and hold back the sobs, the Italian moved towards the younger boy and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

“It’s okay, Iker, you can cry.”

And he did, for a good ten minutes, before he managed to get a grip on himself again. He wiped his nose, red faced and embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry. I should have known you would have been a bit shaken by last week’s incident, you know. Aurors shit their pants every day during the first weeks of training. I did too. Everyone does. It’s just that you were putting up such a brave front… You’re really strong, Iker. Don’t ever doubt that. That was a very tough thing to go through, and I’m sorry I wasn’t more here for you. And I should have also known that the workload was too much. Another teacher already approached me to tell me to lower it, it is planned, do not worry.”

One of the Italian’s hand rested on his check, wiping a lonely tear away. Iker nodded, throat knotted tightly. 

“Now, please, tell me. I want to know how you’re doing. For real this time.”

He sniffed.

“I’m just so tired…” The tears came back, but it wasn’t the angsty sobs that preceded them. “I can’t sleep. I have nightmares every time I do.”

The teacher seemed slightly alarmed. 

“Even though the doctor prescribed you sleeping potions?”

Iker nodded. 

“But you slept well when I stayed with you at the infirmary?”

The Ravenclaw blushed strongly.

“Iker, what is it?”

“The doctor said he couldn’t do anything about the nightmares because they were due to my exposure to black magic. The reason I slept well was because of… Well… As an auror, you exude… White magic.”

“Oh.”

His blush reached his ears, much to his dismay. 

“Well, you could sleep with me then.”

He opened his eyes wide. The teacher laughed a bit, but blushed as well.

“No, I meant in the same room. Surely it would be enough, and if it allows you to sleep… I have a lot to be forgiven when it comes to you. Not a word to anyone, though.”

“What… What if someone finds out?”

“We’ll say that we feared the kidnapper might try again.”

Iker nodded, still red, but a bit more hopeful than previously.

 

!!!Underage!!!! (not really action, but enough to make someone uncomfortable)

 

Later that night, Iker awoke with a shout, sweating profusely. He apparently woke up Buffo-Gigi, as he had been aksed to call his teacher when they were alone ‘I’m only Five years and a half older than you!’. 

Gigi yawned. 

“Come here.”

The ravenclaw, still shaking, jumped into the bed. An arm found its way around his waist, and he found himself squirming a bit. Was it an Italian thing than to be so… Tactile? Because Iker was Spanish, and Spaniard were not short of physical affection. But that was… Had he been in that position with, let’s say, Xavi, he would have been half certain his friend was proposing him.  
He was blushing intensely under the cover, his head resting on a muscular chest and a warm hand carressing his back. He swallowed difficulty, praying to not get hard. He was fourteen, so it was harder than it seemed. 

It took him a while to fall asleep, but he was a lot more comfortable here than he’d been in the hastily made small bed in the corner of the rooms. He could swear he felt a light kiss on his hair as he did so though. 

 

END of underage!!!

 

Sergio looked right and left in the corridor. He’d be completely and utterly fucked if an auror caught him wandering in the depth of the castle, as they suspected that there was a secret exit from which a black wizard entered and left the school unknowingly to kidnap children.

Jesus, that sounded pretty bad. Well, in all honesty, the situation was pretty bad. 

And the bloody aurors didn’t make it any better. It had only been two weeks since Iker had almost been kidnapped, and the school was in an almost war-like state. The war remained between Slytherins and the officials, but the rest of the school stuck with them, much to their surprise. Hierro was told, when asking to one of the other prefect, that it was because they didn’t believe anyone in SLytherin was smart enough to pull this sort of things off. They would have been annoyed by this answer had it not been in their interest. 

They were right anyway. No one in Slytherin knew how to get people inside the castle, and what they had no idea what was going on. Mourinho had made sure of that, inviting every Slytherin into his office and giving them the choice to take Veritaserum, which would force them to tell the truth once ingested. Everyone made the logical choice and took the potion. Everyone but himself, but Mourinho knew he was under a spell preventing him from telling anything, so he just let it slip. 

However, the results could not be communicated to the aurors since it was rather illegal to do that. It had served to unite their house, though. No one batted an eye at his presence in the common room, and most slytherins were almost friendly towards him.

That was a change he could welcome although he knew better than to get used to it. 

Seeing the coast was clear, he started walking as if he just went out of the Slytherin common room. Sergio had become quite good at being subtle.

“Where were you?”

Heh. Maybe there was still some work to do?

“Uhh… Walking around?”

“Walking around.”

“Yes.”

“Walking around.”

“…”

“You were walking around while the aurors are on our trail? Did you lose your brain? Or did it just stop functioning one morning when you woke up.”

“Bold of you to assume I ever had a brain.”

“Come with me little shit, we have a training session with the Hogwarts team.”

He followed Hierro, thankful he had bumped into the other student. He had completely forgotten about that whole Hogwart competition. 

He tensed a little bit when he noticed that Guti and Raul were following them, but he tried not to let it show. 

Sergio smiled wildly as he saw Iker. He had started worrying for the Raven after his near-abduction, as he seemed traumatized by the event, and thought about confronting his older friend, but in the end Iker seemed to be doing better before he had to.

He suspected there was something more behind this, though, as he noticed a small bruise on the bottom of his friend’s neck. 

Maybe it was a leftover from the incident that happened two weeks ago? 

Or… Could it be… 

Had his friend being bullied? 

There was something going on with his friend for sure.

“Sese!”

He smiled wildly at his Croatian friend. With everything that had been going on since last year, and the aurors after every green and silver uniform in the castle, he hadn’t been able to spend as much time with his friends as he would have liked. 

Mourinho, voice louder due to a spell, started to speak. 

“This first session is mainly for team-bonding. You guys are used to play against one another, you must now learn to play with one another. Or even better, for one another. We are going to start with trust falls.”

He groaned. He hated trust falls. It was the first exercise they had done with the Slytherin team, and in retrospective, he should’ve know it would happen that way… Hierro had asked him to fall, telling him he’d catch him. 

He hadn’t, Sergio had fallen flat on his ass under the laughter of the rest of the team, and his captain had told him: never trust anyone. 

Eyeing Piqué warily, he mused that thought. 

 

Geri yawned loudly. He’d been up all night preparing a new prank, one that would be his best. His best yet. He wouldn’t be able to actually launch it until after the Christmas break, though. 

He was quite excited be able to train with the Hogwarts team, since there had been no training with his house team. 

“Piqué! Stop daydreaming and do the exercise with Ramos!”

He nodded in his coach’s direction, grunting interiorly. Why always him? It was like fate was trying to shove them together. And he didn’t trust the Slytherins. None of them were trustworthy. 

But he guessed he didn’t have much choice. He would probably be paired off with the other defensed, considering Carles and Hierro were already used to link up on the pitch. 

They did the trust fall exercise, which went surprisingly well.

He’d expected Sergio to not catch him, or drop him as soon as he did. But then, that would have meant he would have not have caught the other one when it was his turn to do the exercise. 

“Okay, boys! Now we are going to do a practice game. It’s been a while since you played, so don’t take it too far. I want you to get comfortable with this new team, alright?”

Geri heard Sergio snicker. So he glowered in his direction. No way he would let the other one ruin his experience with the school team. 

They took their position, stomping on the ground to start flying. He eyed the Slytherins warily, being surrounded by them. Hierro had always been a bit weird, especially in family reunion. They weren’t related per say, but their cousins were wed.

They played uneventfully because not intensely for twenty minutes, until a bad manoeuvre from Lewandowsky sent the ball right into the lake. He and Sergio, being the closest to the scene, were the one approaching the water in order to retrieve the ball. 

The second year Gryffindor could feel his breathing become erratic as he neared the water, flashes of Ancelotti’s dead body crossing his mind. His grip on his broom became stiff, and he was so tense he thought Sergio would notice. But the other second year didn’t even glimpsed at him, getting lower and lower until his feet touched the water. 

“That’s weird. The ball should be floating.” 

The slytherin smiled snidely in his direction. 

“Get down and get a closer look, maybe you’ll see it.”

Geri was completely contracted over himself, but his pride prevented him from not doing what he’d just been dared to do. 

“I don’t see anything either. Maybe we should just go, it’s not like we don’t have many other balls.”

Sergio shrugged, apparently agreeing with him. He was rising lowly to return to the pitch, when the ball they were looking for appeared. It had been torn in half. The two of them exchanged a look, and Geri could feel a panic attack starting.

“What the f-“

Sergio’s words were cut short by a huge tentacle coming out of the lake and making Geri lose his balance. 

He fell in the lake, sheer terror clouding his mind.

He was only a meter above it before he fell, so it wasn’t the fall that shocked him as much as the coldness of the water. It was December, so it was almost frozen, and the sudden change in temperature made it impossible to breathe.

As he fainted, feeling something dragging him, the only thing he could focus on was the glowing of the bottom of the lake. 

It was the same as Ancelotti’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...  
> if you liked this, please let me know! It always makes me very happy to hear that people actually love this story. If you have any comment or suggestions, feel free to do so!  
> As for Sergio's reaction, I hope it didn't make any of you uncomfortable. He's young, and doesn't really understand homosexuality save for his family's negative comments, and would never use that to hurt anyone. He's just really confused, not that is excuses anything.   
> No one is perfect, and you'll see he'll evolve a lot!  
> Hope you have a great day,


	4. Year 2, Semester 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot moves one step forward, two steps back then two steps forwards and falls of the edge. Everything will be clearer, yet not really, so have fun!!   
> ps, sorry for being late. Next chapter will be up in two-three weeks.  
> pps, it's not betaed, and I clearly don't have the patience to reread my work. And english isn't my first language. I hope your eyes don't bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dubious consent applies for this chapter. I've put warnings inside the text so you can skip the sensitive parts.  
> Enjoy!

Geri awoke all of a sudden, choking on nothing. He vaguely heard someone telling him to calm down, but all he could think of was this glowing… color? Shade? He didn’t even know how to describe it. It was like the darkest black and the purest white at the same time, and void. It was… All encompassing.

 

“Geri!”

 

Was it… Leo?

 

“Breathe with me, young lion, in, out, in, out… Three deep breaths then three shallow ones. That’s it.”

 

He slowly got back to himself, and realized he was in the infirmary. In front of him was the doctor, sitting backwards on a chair, and levelling him with an interested look. He shuddered.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by two people throwing themselves at him. Still weak, he didn’t manage to catch them and they fell on the bed.

 

“We were so worried!” Cesc was looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“I’m fine.” His voice was raspy, and he didn’t even manage to convince himself.

 

“Your face was so white, and at first you weren’t breathing, and you wouldn’t wake up, and…” Leo trailed off, looking rather worried.

 

“Well, I’m awake and breathing now, aren’t I?”

 

The seeker nodded, and hugged him tighter.

 

“What happened, though? All I remember was going close to… Close to the lake with Se-Ramos, and then being very cold.”

 

The doctor intervened, his accent all as strong as usual.

 

“It would appear a marine creature was rather annoyed to see you approaching its nest, and made you fall from your broom into the lake. You should definitely thank your slytherin friend, had he not come after, you would have died drowning. Or from hypothermia.”

 

Geri was torn between feeling horrified at the idea of being rescue by Sergio and terrified at the reminder of the lake, and what was at the bottom of it.

 

Nothing made sense.

 

He assumed that this glowing was some sort of… Mixed magic, but what was it doing at the bottom of the lake? How was it connected to the disappearances? What was Oliver Khan’s role in this mess?

 

“Geri?”

 

Cesc’s brown eyes were curious.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He nodded, feeling himself dozing off. The doctor seemed to notice that, and chased his two friends from the infirmary.

 

He fell asleep, images of water and magic filling his mind and soon enough his lungs.

 

There was something wrong… Maybe it wasn’t the water that was filling his lungs, but rather the tentacle surrounding his chest that was cutting off his air supply?

 

Was the lack of air responsible for the dizziness?

 

The black pit of the lake seemed to attract him. Like when you are looking at something so black you feel like it’s dragging you in.

Geri squinted, watching closely. There were… White bolt of lightning crossing the inform black mass. They almost seemed of be made of different matters.

 

As he kept on falling faster and faster, his attempts to free himself from the creature became more frenetic. He didn’t know what the hell was in the bottom of that damn lake, but he wanted it as a far from him as was humanly possible.

 

But he just kept on falling. As if one could fall in the water. And… The air? He’d been in the lake for a bloody eternity! Reaching the depths of the lake at an incredible speed, he felt as if he was on fire. The mass at the bottom looked like… Molten rock, the crack at the surface looking like white lightning?

 

The second he touched it, he took a deep breath, sitting up and colliding violently with someone else, who wore silently.

 

His hands were shaking. What… What the holy hell?

 

 

The pureblood looked around him. That had to be a dream induced by magic. No dream could be that… vivid. He could still feel the electric current from when he entered into contact with that… Thing. Looking at his hands, he noticed that there was something under his nails. Like… Like he had scratched the tentacles that dragged him in the lake…

 

But was it even really the lake? Was it even real-

 

Slap.

 

“Geri!”

 

The pain in his chin from colliding with the intruder was now equaled by the sting in his cheek. Well, he was getting rather used to being slapped around.

 

He looked, dazed, into the worried brown eyes.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Shhhh, nobody can know I’m here! Speak lower! Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name for five minutes, but you just kept on staring and your eyes…”

 

“Ohhhh, you were worried about me, weren’t you?”

 

Geri was still deeply bothered by his dream and the accident that preceded, but he didn’t want to show it to the Slytherin.

 

“What are you doing here anyways, Sergio?”

 

The second year blushed so hard Geri could see it even in the half light of the infirmary. He scratched his head, taking a while to answer.

 

“Don’t take it personally, but I just wanted to make sure you were alive. You weren’t breathing for a good two minutes, and were you brain damaged, I would have lost a not so pathetic rival.”

 

“I am actually touched.”

 

They stared at one another, a bit unsure of where to go from there.

 

“Well, I’ll get go-“

 

“Well, since you-“

 

An awkward silence.

 

“You go first.”

 

“I was just saying I should go, but if you have something to say…”

 

“Oh.” The Gryffindor coughed, trying to shake off the feeling of slimy water in his lungs. “Why did you come in the middle of the night, anyways?

 

“I couldn’t exactly be seen talking to you of my own free will, could I? But focus. I can’t stay long with the aurors patrolling.”

 

Geri distractedly noted that there was something distinctively wrong with the fact that the slytherin was more concerned by aurors than a potential kidnapping.

 

“I just had a very weird dream about the lake, which I think is related to the… Situation?”

 

The other boy seemed very interested all of a sudden.

 

“I’m not exactly sure it’s the lake but… I was dragged for a very long time in what looked like it, and there was the same glowing thing in the pit of the water. It looked like… Black and white magic that someone would have tried to mix, but failed to, and created something against nature. I’m not sure if it makes sense, but...”

 

“I would make sense if it was related though. You found Ancelotti’s body in the water.” Geri shuddered at the reminder of the broken body alive despite reason. “And…”

 

“What?”

 

“What what?”

 

“You just said and, Sergio. I just told you something I didn’t have to, so don’t be a slimey snake and tell me what you just thought.”

 

The boy sent him a sharp look.

 

“I’ll tell you when I know more. Now rest. And tell me if you have anything more on the topic.”

 

“Hey! Don’t leave like that! Tel-“

 

“Shhh.”

 

And the other boy disappeared in the shadows.

 

Fucking Slytherins, man.

 

 

 

Sergio’s attention was divided between the intels Gerard just brought him, and the fact that there were aurors patrolling the castle. Clearly, it had been a risky move to visit the Gryffindor after curfew, but had older slytherins know that he was visiting him, they might have thought he was turning his back on the house. Especially in those tense times.

 

And that piece of intel had made the risk worth it. Sergio was now absolutely certain that there was a secret exit from the school in the caves of the castle. And that the rituals were held there. Well, that he was unsure of, but there was no other explanation as to why they had found Ancelotti’s body in the lake, or Tonio in the forbidden forest. And Iker had been dragged in that direction before he got rescued. All those things had something in common and it was the lake.

 

Now, if only he could find Robin again… The painting had been teasing him since the last disappearance. He caught glimpse of them as he was walking up the stairs, in the library, their voice when the silence became just a bit too loud.

 

And that bloody symbol… The one that was on the frame downstairs, close to Mourinho’s office.

 

And most importantly, on the ritual that Geri had shown him. He barely had the time to catch a glimpse of it before Buffon confiscated the book, but he was certain of it.

 

Sergio intended to speak of this symbol with Iker, who had two years of Runes advanced placements behind him. He probably would not know what it meant, it was probably not even a rune, but that would give him a reason to speak with his old friend, who made himself strangely scarce over the last few months.

 

He’d obviously been very shaken by his almost kidnapping in the beginning of the year and looked on the verge of the break down for a week before all of a sudden looking fine.

 

He had to find out the reasons behind his friend’s weird behavior but for that he would have to catch him first, as he was always busy working his ass off to maintain his average.

 

The second year Slyhterin exhaled in relief when he sneaked into his dorm, not seen by anyone. He had become quite good at playing hide and seek with the aurors, really.

 

He fell asleep swiftly, many questions turning around in his head.

 

 

 

Iker woke up, fully rested but not willing to open his eyes just yet, too comfortable in the warm bed. The arm around his waist tightened which startled him until he remembered that he was, once again, in Gigi’s bed.

 

He’d expected it to be a lot more awkward than it actually had been. If anything, he was a lot more comfortable around his teacher now, treating him as an older friend after classes, coming around to get a cup of tea or warm chocolate every now and then. At first, he’d been really shy because he felt like the older man was only humoring him, but the Italian denied when he expressed his concerns.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Iker.” He told him. “Talking with you is really refreshing. My new colleagues are very boring.”

 

The now fifteen years old boy had smiled wildly, asking Gigi to teach him a bit of Italian.

 

He spent so much time with his teacher partly because his other friends were concerned with other things. Sergio had been chastised by his friends for not spending enough time with them and had been concerned by the Aurors targeting them, and Xavi was a bit concerned with his grades, that he tried to raise.

 

And he really liked spending time with the older man. He was interesting, never made him feel out of place or awkward, helped him study and talked with him without judgement or the type of hierarchy you would expect from a teacher.

 

Iker supposed it had to with the man’s age, being only twenty years old and Italian.

 

The only thing Iker was getting concerned with was his infatuation for said man. No matter how much he tried to crush the feelings, he’d been less than successful in preventing himself from falling for his teacher.

 

Iker had always known he was more attracted to boys than to girls, that had just been something… That made sense, clicked within him. And his mom hadn’t even bat an eye, hugging him and telling him she’d love him no matter what and that he should never be ashamed of being who he was because he was a beautiful human being.

 

But there was no way his crush was returned. No way. Gigi had talked a bit about his previous partner, Andrea. Which was a girl’s name. And maybe the man was bisexual, but even then there was no way he’d… Start a relationship with Iker. He would never be good enough for the man.

 

 

 

Warning, sexual intercourse between a fifteen years old and a twenty years old teacher ahead!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

As he morosely mused that thought, however, he suddenly shifted a bit, feeling something poking him the back. Gigi’s arms tightened around him a bit more, bringing him back towards his chest and making him blush furiously when he realized what exactly was poking him in the back.

 

He bit his lip, feeling himself starting to get hard as well at the thought. He was fifteen, it wasn’t his fault!

 

Iker squirmed a bit, increasingly warm under the cover, which seemed to only arouse the older man further considering the groan it pulled out of him. He hesitantly pushed back against the bulge, his ass humping against the older man, surprised at his own courage. He was fully hard now, and could feel the tip leaking a bit due to his arousal. He…. He’d never done anything like that in the past. Sure, he’d kissed that cute girl that always came by in the library, but he’d…

 

The sudden movements seemed to wake the other man slowly. One of Gig’s hands pushed against his stomach, maintain him right there against him, and he rutted a bit.

 

Iker’s moan, however, quickly made him realize what was going on.

 

“Oh meu deus, Iker, I’m so so so sorry, this is so-“

 

He had no idea what possessed him to do that. Well, he had dreamed of it a bit too often in the past few months to not want to do it, but to actually launch himself at his teacher and kiss him was something else entirely.

 

Gigi seemed frozen at the sudden attack, only reacting when the younger’s hardness humped against his thigh. One of his hand found its way just above the swell of Iker’s ass, and he answered to the enthusiast with technique, leaving him panting and flushed.

 

“Iker…”

 

Only then did he realized what he’d just done. His blood froze.

 

“Oh my god.” He clamped a hand against his mouth. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, I just have had a crush on you for so long, and I know you’re not interested but you’re so interesting, nice funny, and you make me feel so good about myself, and I just couldn’t resist, and I’m so sorry, I understand if you don’t want to sleep in the same bed anymore-“

 

“You like me?”

 

The blue eyed man was staring at him, slightly out of breath and wide eyed.

 

The fifteen years old had tears in his eyes, embarrassed beyond words. He nodded.

 

He held his breath when a warm hand found its place on his cheek. Gigi stared at him intensely, apparently trying to read something in his eyes.

 

The man leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss again. Iker decide to just stop thinking and get lot in the moment. He moved his lips against the other man’s, trying to match his rhythm and movement and startled a bit when a tongue pushed slightly into his mouth.

 

From there onwards, the kiss escalated into something more. Iker moved to sit on Gigi crotch, rubbing against it slowly, loving the small moans coming out of his mouth in answer. The older man retaliated by turning them around, pinning him down to the bed and slipping a hand down his pants while kissing his neck.

 

Iker threw his head back and let out a high pitched noise, coming too quickly for his taste. Getting back to himself, he watched, amazed and aroused again, as Gigi licked his hand clean. He was panting again but leaned down to touch the other’s man’s cock, willing to do his part.

 

His teacher held his shoulders, preventing him from reaching the hard and leaking cock. The younger’s arousal vanished when he saw the shame in the other’s eyes.

 

“Please. I want to suck you off.”

 

“Ike- You don’t even know what you’re talking about! You’re way too young to…”

 

Weirdly enough, it was the anger that prevailed.

 

“I’m fifteen. And yes, it’s young, but I really like you and I thought we had a great connection despite my age.”

 

“I’m your teacher.”

 

“Didn’t seem to matter all that much when you jerked me off.”

 

Gigi took a shaky breath, running a hand over his eyes.

 

“I know, god, I know! But you’re fifteen, and regardless of my attraction towards you, this… this isn’t right.”

 

As soon as he said it, he seemed to realize what he let out. Iker sure got it. The man was attracted to him. His resolve grew.

 

He forcefully kissed him, dominating the kiss.

 

“I know what I want.”

 

He saw the hesitation in Gigi’s beautiful eyes and jumped on it.

 

“I want you.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“… What?”

 

“Fine, we can start something. But we won’t actually have sex before you turn seventeen at the very fucking list.”

 

Although Iker was blushing and wanted nothing more than jumping into the air in victory, he remained expressionless.

 

“Does a blow job count as sex?”

 

“Oh go- we’ll see about it later, okay! Let me take care of that, okay.”

 

The man left to get a shower, if the running water was an indication, and Iker fell backward on the bed, half convinced this was all a dream.

 

Licking his lips and finding them all swollen reassured him.

 

 

 

 

End of warning

 

 

 

Geri left the infirmary a whole week after waking up, once he sufficiently warmed up. He still felt cold, but it was less… All encompassing than it had been before. It had felt as if there was a dementor in the room at every moment. Everyone had welcomed him as if he almost died, and he wondered just how much had the scene of him almost drowning shocked them.

 

It sure traumatized him. The thought of getting anywhere near the lake was enough to cause a panic attack. And if his nightmares were previously composed of glowing eyes and torn bodies, they were now composed of glowing eyes, torn bodies, and the bloody lake or any large body of water though which he couldn’t see the bottom.

 

He’d found himself staring a bit too long at his glass of water, though. Cesc had made fun of him for that fro ages, until one sharp look from Leo calmed him.

 

So he was tired, a bit down for no specific reason other than almost dying and way behind in his homework, although both aurors had stopped giving them all a much work as before.

 

Perhaps what he hated the more about his new situation was the fact that it was Sergio who saved his life. Oh, and the concerned look his friends were giving him. He was fine. Fine, as in peachy, life is beautiful, everything is bloody fucking fine. Scratch that, he was amazing. Never better.

 

Not that it convinced anyone, not even his friend.

 

Willing to take a break from the worried looks, and absolutely not subtle whispering, he left the library pretending to have forgotten something in the Gryffindor tower.

 

On his way out, he noticed that it was getting dark outside, and yawned. He’d already spent all day in the library trying to catch up with all of the material they had covered the week he was out.

 

“Psst. Piqué.”

 

He jumped, not having expected anyone to be there. Looking at his left, he noticed two persons standing awkwardly in a corner. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“The fuck are you doing there?”

 

“Could you be any louder?”

 

“THE-“

 

Sergio jumped a forced his hand over Geri’s mouth to get him to shut up. It shouldn’t have make him blush, but it did, and Geri seriously wondered what was wrong with him.

 

“I knew you lions were fucking dumb but not that much! We can’t be seen together, it’ll look suspicious to the aurors!”

 

Iker chimed in, separating them.

 

“What did you want with me anyways?”

 

“Did you finally receive something from Khan? I saw you got a mail this morning.”

 

“It was from my parents, not him.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The slightly younger Slytherin seemed a bit disappointed at his answer.

 

“It’s January. The middle of the year has passed and everything remains as obscure as before, if not more…”

 

“Don’t say that as if it was his fault, Sese. You too were unlucky in your search of the Slytherin dungeon…”

 

“I know, I know… I always end up in front of this dead end corridor with that weird symbol on it, the same as in Geri’s book and on Robin’s painting… Damnit! If only Buffon hadn’t taken the book!”

 

Iker took a step back, looking a tad embarrassed for whatever reason.

 

“Wait wait wait, hold up.” Geri wanted to slap the other one.

 

“Which symbol are you talking of? Because if it is the one that was in the book then I know which one it is. Why are you never communicating your stuff with me, seriously?”

 

“Yes, it’s that one. What does it mean?”

 

“It’s the seal of one of the oldest pure blood wizard family out there. It’s Khan’s bloodline…”

 

“And what can you tell us about it?”

 

The Slytherin seemed to be plunged into his reflections, trying to figure out where that new piece fit in the larger puzzle.

 

“They’re related to my family but it’s another branch and their history isn’t really written in any books, but my dad told me about them. I think that settled in Scotland after the second Goblin war, but they were from… Slovenia? And after a few generation, one of them, a teacher killed themselves in Hogwarts despite the spells, and then the family moved to Germany, where Khan lives now. I only know that because it made a lot of noise in the British parliament at the time, and they left some of their seats to us.”

 

There was a small silence, Geri trying to remember if there was anything else he knew, and Sergio trying to make sense of this.

 

“Doesn’t seem all that useful.”

 

“But it’s clearly connected. There’s no way it’s a coincidence that Khan, the one expert in the type of magic used, the name Zidane said when he was killed, is connected to the family whose seal is on the frame of the painting who knows more than it lets on.”

 

Iker nodded, apparently agreeing. Geri yawned again.

 

“We should check the wall again.”

 

“What, the one in the caves? I’m not going there.”

 

“Why not, too close to the Slytherin chambers?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Oh Jesus, will you two just grow up?”

 

“I’m thirteen now!”

 

Geri rolled his eyes, but followed the two other, not joining the banter. After a few seconds of reflection, he added.

 

“Who’s Jesus?”

 

Sergio rolled his eyes, much to Geri’s anger, but Iker spent the rest of way explaining him the intricacies of muggle religions as well as he could.

 

The Slytherin was leading the way, apparently unbothered by the dimming light and the colder breeze. Both Geri and Iker kept on talking, and the former suspected it was to avoid thinking about the place they were going. Iker had almost been kidnapped here, and Geri had almost drowned forty meters above.

 

“Are you sure we’re not lost?”

 

“Shut up, we’re almost there.”

 

Two minutes later, they finally arrived at the dead end Sergio described. The brick left place to larger stones with a warmer tone, and there was a lot of molting on the walls. Geri noted with a shudder, increasingly uncomfortable, that there were large puddles of water. He wondered how they got there.

 

“Where’s the symbol?”

 

“There.”

 

Sergio designed a mark that seemed to have been carved into one of the last brick of the dead end. Iker examined it, troubled, and Geri felt incredibly attracted by it.

 

Unable to stop himself, he walked towards the stone, and was about to touch it when a voice interrupted him.

 

“What are you young men doing here?”

 

He bolted as if electrified. The uneasy feeling returned with strength.

 

Florentino Pérez was watching them with a blank look.

 

Iker and Geri were frozen on spot, increasingly terrified when they saw him slowly take out his wand.

 

“I was just showing my friends the cool new passage I found, Director.” Sergio chimed, and Geri wondered what was going through his mind. Why would he tell the director the truth?

 

“You can open it?”

 

Sergio seemed a bit confused by the question. He had put on that fake innocent mask of his.

 

“Can’t everyone?”

 

“No, it was designed by an old student.” The man’s look dragged onto Geri.

 

“This entry was?”

 

Sergio then pushed slightly on another brick than the one marked, which then revealed a small corridor. He sent an innocent look towards the director.

 

“It leads right back to the Slytherin common room. Cool, isn’t it?”

 

The director observed all of them sharply, but then his usual smile was on.

 

“Very interesting you would find it, Mr. Ramos. However, I will ask all three of you.” His gaze fell on Geri. “To not come here anymore. Sadly, this school is not as safe as it used to be, and this area seems especially… Dangerous.”

 

He lingered on the last word, the kind tone undermined by what was clearly a threat.

 

Geri’s throat was still constricted in fear.

 

“Of course, director. I didn’t think it was a good Idea, but Sergio insisted to show me, and Geri didn’t believe him, so I thought I would accompany them. Rest assured we will not step here anymore.”

 

God bless Iker.

 

“My!” The old man laughed. “It’s almost time for dinner. We should all go back upstairs!”

 

Geri followed the group, cold sweat dripping down his neck and physical pain in stepping away from the mark. It seemed to… Appeal to him.

# February

 

Sergio turned around in his bed, trying to return to sleep but too puzzled to do so. He’d been scared shitless by their little run-in with the Director a few weeks before, and hadn’t dare to return to the lower levels of the castle ever since, Iker and G-Piqué apparently fully agreeing with him. Actually, they had seemed so shaken up by the meeting that the three of them avoided to spend time together or meet as they did in the past.

 

How could they be sure that Pérez wasn’t spying on them? After all, he’d placed a spell (or rune, as Iker told them) to prevent them to speak to anyone, so clearly his intentions were less than pure. That, and how in hell had he known where they were?

 

Was there some sort spell locating them every step they took? Every word they said? Every thought-

 

He shuddered at the thought, feeling incredibly unsafe although tangled in the warmth of his covers.

 

He had already seen a lot of creepy things, through dark magic and disappearances, but he had rarely felt that… Scared. Yes, he said it, Sergio was absolutely terrified of their director.

 

Especially since he was completely certain the aurors wouldn’t do much to help him in case he was actually in danger. The tensions had, if even possible, increased. Slytherins had gotten tired of the baseless suspicion and random searching, and had started to fight back.

 

Yeah, right. Good idea.

 

Leaving small traps in their stuff, so that although they would come from class to find it searched and sometimes damaged, at least the auror who’d done it had been sprayed with disgusting potions. Or forcefully dyed hair. Lahm with pink and orange hair had been quite the sight. Well, those were harmless pranks like the Slytherins had suffered at the hands of Piqué, but some older students took things a bit further.

 

A bit too far, in Sergio’s opinion. It wasn’t like it did any good to their house to have one auror with a broken arm because an ‘accidental’ misfired spell. Or one throwing up for three hours straight because of something that had been laced within his food.

 

And dear god, did the aurors act back…

 

The searching had gotten more intense, and every snake caught outside after hours could be hexed if they tried to run away.

 

The tensions were near to unbearable. Sergio turned around in his bed trying to find a more comfortable position.

 

He was still concerned about Iker. Not that the other boy was acting like he was down, or suffering from nightmares like in the beginning of the year (unlike some blue eyed lion). The other around, actually.

 

Iker was way too happy go lucky in a way he never was for the shit storm they were facing. He’d even giggled. Iker didn’t do giggling. Iker did pouting, brooding, angsting, and biting his nails until the point of blood, making dark jokes and self-deprecating humor, as well as the easy sneaky comeback that had directly drawn Sergio’s affection. Well, he was also the puppy like type, with his goofy smiles and sometimes awkward behavior, but the way he acted right now was entirely different.

 

Sergio had already resolved to try and talk to friend about it, but the other one was never available or in their usual library spot. And he knew from Xavi that the Fourth year raven was not spending his time with him either.

 

Yes, all of this was very suspicious indeed.

 

He gave up his attempt to go back to sleep when he realized it was past dawn and he remembered another cause of worry, adding to the stress he was feeling.

 

The first match the Hogwarts team would play in for the inter school competition. The semi-final.

 

They had a spot in the semi-final already because they had won the last edition of the tournament, and were favorites. It was downright paralyzing to have such high expectations of him, but Sergio found himself more motivated than scared after giving it a second thought.

 

After all, he thought while getting out of bed silently, what was a quidditch game when you had seen the things he had.

 

He quietly crossed the castle to go to the kitchen, too early in comparison of the time he’d set up with his friends, but not willing to go to the library either. 

 

He sat down at one of that table, his table, the one in the corner that only had four spots and no one used because you could hardly see it. Actually, he wasn’t aware of anyone going to the kitchen but him and his friends. Everything happened in the great hall, from power games to letters from relatives.

 

“Hey, kirsby! Do you think you could make me some hot chocolate?”

 

The house elf turned slowly, tear-filled eyes. Sergio squirmed a bit, wondering what he’d done wrong.

 

“Young master remembers my name?”

 

“Uhhh, … Yes?”

 

He was scared the house elf would make a scene, but the old creature just stared at him for a second longer before bowing deferently towards him.

 

“Kirsby is honored.”

 

He was almost dozing off in his seat when his three friends all arrived at the same time.

 

The Slytherin tensed a bit when he saw them exchanging a knowing look. What was that about?

 

“Hey guys!”

 

“Hello, Sergio.”

 

Okay, there was really something going on. Marcelo never called him Sergio, only derivatives, like Sese or Sergito (he secretly really loved it, although he pretended not to).

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, shifting in his seat a bit awkwardly. He didn’t really know what he’d do if his friends were angry with him. The only reason he was doing better than Iker or Geri at handling everything that was going on was because he had them.

 

The three of them exchanged another look, until Luka, always the courageous, broke the ice and sat down in front of him.

 

“We want to talk to you about something.”

 

Sergio’s blood was running cold. Suddenly, this conversation seemed a lot scarier than all the corpses or meetings with their director.

 

“What did I do wrong?” He knew it was quite pathetic to ask, but if they didn’t wanted to be friends with him, he deserved a reason. He was quite used to have people not liking him-

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Marcelo frowned, then his face lit up.

 

“Oh no, Sergio! We’re not trying to tell you we don’t want to be friends anymore!” The Brazilian swiftly intervened.

 

The Slytherin could feel a wary relief flooding his chest. Maybe they didn’t want to not be friends anymore, but they still wanted to talk. Talking was never a good thing. Ignoring problems until they disappeared was.

 

“What- Of course not!” Luka seemed baffled.

 

“We were just worried about you?”

 

That honestly surprised him. He rose his eyebrows.

 

“Why?”

 

It was Gareth’s turn to speak, apparently, as he listed the reason why they were worried.

 

“you often miss out on our library study groups, you spend your whole time walking around the castle, you’re plotting something with Casillas, the Aurors are at every slytherin’s throat and yet you go out after curfew, should I keep going?”

 

“That, and you never actually explained what you were looking for last year. Or how you were involved in Ancelotti and Zidane’s murders” Added Luka.

 

“We just wanted to tell you that you could trust us, and that we would never betray you. Even if you’re involved in something illegal. Especially if you’re involved in something illegal. So, please, tell us whatever’s been going on.”

 

Sergio was left quite dumbfounded, not really knowing what to tell them. Truth was, he had planned on telling them as soon as he had proof of the connection between all the weird events happening around them, but with that confirmation came the spell preventing him from talking to anyone.

 

And he couldn’t even tell them that he couldn’t tell them.

 

The silence dragged on, their hopeful look replaced by disappointment, and Sergio felt like he was dying inside.

 

Suddenly, and idea crossed his mind. If he couldn’t tell them, maybe he could show them?

 

He stuck out his tongue, and then started to think about what happened. He remembered trying this at home with his sister to try the boundaries of the spell, and she told him he had a mark on his tongue. Maybe they’d understand?

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Luke squinted, then moved forward to grasp his chin in his hands to get a better look.

 

“I recognize this symbol, but I don’t know what it means.”

 

All of a sudden he felt a burning feeling in his throat, and started coughing. The boundaries of the spell were incredibly tight.

 

“Sese? Are you okay?”

 

He nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack. That was always very painful.

 

“Did someone put a spell on you to prevent you from talking?”

 

He nodded furiously in Gareth’s direction. You could always trust the raven to come up with the right answer to a complicated puzzle.

 

“Oh merlin, Sergio! That’s completely forbidden to do that?”

 

He rose an eyebrow. He had suspected that this type of magic was not completely authorized, but forbidden… If he ever managed to get rid of the curse, maybe he could get rid of the person who placed it as well?

 

“The person who did that could end up in Azkaban for a year or two.” The raven explained at his questioning look. “Don’t try to tell anyone, or write, you might as well lose that ability forever.”

 

Sergio was really surprised by that. The director was quite a shady person, wasn’t he…

 

Luka, who had stayed silent until the reveal of the mark, finally spoke up.

 

“If you can’t tell us, that’s alright. We’ll find a way to lift the spell. And then we’ll help you, because you’ll tell us everything.”

 

Sergio was always amazed at the smaller boy’s determination and fire.

 

“Deal.” His voice was raspy, and it hurt to talk, but it was worth it.

 

He could almost feel the crack in their friendship vanishing.

 

 

 

Geri threw his card on the pyramid, crossing his fingers in hopes to not trigger the explosion. Exploding games were always his favorite, but only when it didn’t fall on him. He still remembered last year’s incidents, when they made the biggest pyramid ever. And it exploded. He and Cesc had laughed their asses off, although they had been burned at the second degrees on the arms. And one of eyebrow had been erased, but it was nothing a small potion couldn’t fix.

 

He, Cesc and Leo were playing exploding snap in the common room as a party for the fact that Gryffindor just played and won its first match of inter school competition. Gryffindors would have thrown a bigger party but the aurors had forbidden that, afraid of the consequences and the risks it entailed.

 

So although he was having fun, he was absolutely tired, the game having lasted a whopping two hours and a half. But he’d gotten to play all of it! For his first official match! And Leo had scored!

 

His good mood was only altered by his reluctance to go to sleep.

 

He was bone-deep exhausted, but… After what happened the last time…

 

It wasn’t exactly that he had been having nightmares like last year. He was only dreaming of that place Sergio had dragged them. Most specifically, that symbol… He felt a connection to it somehow. Like he could feel one to his wand. And he’d been dreaming of crossing the castle and touching that symbol. Every single night. And then the dream suddenly stopped.

 

Except for two nights ago. He dreamed, as usual, that he was walking through the entire castle to find the dead-end with the symbol. And then, he touched it, but the dream hadn’t stopped. The dead-end opened, as would the diagon alley if entered through the muggle entry.

Then he only remembered water.

 

And when Geri woke up… He was drenched in it. Even more puzzling, there were wet footsteps on the floor of their rooms.

 

Was it sleep walking? Or accidental magic summoned by a strange dream?

 

Neither were unheard of, but both were weird. He’d never sleep walked before, and he was a bit old for accidental magic.

 

And, even weirder, he wasn’t attracted to other manifestation of the symbol. Sergio had shown him one of the symbol on a frame, but even as he touched it, he felt nothing.

 

He yawned loudly.

 

“We should go to sleep.”

 

“I guess.” He wasn’t really enthusiastic at the idea, but there weren’t really any other option. He couldn’t just stop sleeping. And although they were confusing, he’d pick those dreams rather than the nightmares he’d been having for a whole year before.

 

 

 

 

Warning, sexual intercourse between 15yo and 20yo ahead!!!

 

 

 

 

Iker moaned, arching almost out of the bed. He tried to get away, the pleasure becoming intense to the point of pain, but a firm hand kept his hips down.

 

The slapping sound was the only noise in the room, the fifteen years’ old whimpers being swallowed by a hungry mouth. Gigi was almost eating him alive, and Iker would have answered cash had it not been for the strength of his orgasm.

 

The Italian slowly stopped wanking, and he laid boneless on the bed trying to catch his breath for a few instants.

 

“Let me, let me suck you off.”

 

The older man tensed.

 

“Iker, we’ve talked about it.”

 

The teacher had been adamant in not letting him pleasure him, much to Iker’s dismay, who’d never been that dying to suck a cock before. Or even touch it. Gigi was mainly successful in taking his mind off this issue by pleasuring him every chance he got. Iker may have had the energy of a teen, but coming thrice every two days was becoming a lot.

 

And he was absolutely thirsting to bring the other man to the edge. To see what kind of noise he’d make. What kind of face… The taste… He licked his lips, advancing towards the teacher slowly.

 

“Please. Just let me suck you off. I’m begging you.”

 

Gigi swallowed audibly, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

 

“No. Iker, you’re fifteen and-“

 

“So it’s okay for you to suck me, but not for me to suck you? Sounds like hypocrisy for me. Please, Gigi, we both want this.”

 

“Let me do this for you. And for me. If you want to make this relationship a bit more equal, this is the only way.”

 

The older man tensed again at the mention of their relationship.

 

Iker didn’t really understand why. They slept in the same bed, did… Things together, were affectionate towards each other, and had acknowledged that they had non-platonic feelings for one another. Well, Iker had. That sounded very much like a relationship to him. Although the L-word was not to be spoken yet.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really?”

 

He smiled wildly, not having expected the man to give in.

 

Iker enthusiastically sank to his knees, fumbling with the teacher’s underwear.

 

The Italian chuckled breathlessly at his enthusiast, and placed a hand on his head, caressing the fluffy hair slowly.

 

The younger one opened wide eyes upon seeing the cock spring free. It was… Quite big. Definitely bigger than himself, although he was quite proud of his size. His nose crinkled at smell, not bad but new.

 

He tentatively licked the head, not disgusted at the taste. Taking the head in his mouth, he looked up from behind his eyelashes to Gigi whose hand tightened in his hair.

 

Tonguing at the head and the slit for a few minutes, he decide to try something else, and went down, taking the cock until it reach his throat. He pouted a bit upon realizing he was only halfway down, but it was clearly pleasurable since he heard a delicious groan coming from above him.

 

He started bobbing the length at a normal pace, trying to go faster and faster to elicit more noise from the taller man.

 

The hand gripped his hair, shoving him further down the hard cock. The precome was flowing in his mouth, but Iker wasn’t bothered by it, only slightly embarrassed by the sound his throat made as it was fucked. He managed to relax it, and although he couldn’t take all of the penis down his throat, he was two thirds down.

 

He swallowed, loving the loud moan he caused. The organ then tensed in his mouth and it spurted inside. It was too much for Iker to swallow, so he pulled his head back and coughed slightly, closing his eyes when he felt the last load of cum splashing on his face.

 

He tentatively licked it, nodding. It didn’t taste good per say, but it wasn’t that bad. He looked up at Gigi, feeling himself grow hard when he was his blissed out face.

 

“Did I do good?” He asked, while biting his lip.

 

Surely Gigi was experienced, and Iker clearly had a lot to learn.

 

The older man bent down to capture his lips.

 

“Like you were born for this.”

Iker couldn’t hold back the smile that escaped him, and laid back on the bed beside his… Would he even dare to say it? Beside his lover. He bit his lip, worrying the lower one for a while.

 

 

 

End of warning

 

 

 

He didn’t really know how to feel. On one hand, he felt really protected with Gigi next to him, and he was always having a very good time with the older man. On the other one, he wasn’t helping Geri and Sergio much when it came to their latest discovery.

 

And he had to focus on his grades and quidditch. At least they’d won their last match, and got into the semi-final.

 

That was a lot.

 

And he’d been so freaked out by Pérez appearing out of nowhere when they looked for the symbol in the depths of the castle. That had been very unsettling, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the man had some sort of locating spell on them. He also wondered what exactly was the man’s role in all this mess, his reaction upon finding them there being a bit… Weird. Could he be behind the disappearances?

 

It would make sense.

 

He was the one who cursed them into remaining silent and kept the aurors in the dark.

 

He was distracted from his dark thoughts by a warm pair of lips.

# March

 

Sergio was quietly walking through the castle, a bit late in going back to the Slyhterin chambers but still before the curfew. He looked outside and saw that the s… Oh, shit. It was the moon. He squinted. Actually, it looked like a supermoon, and it was shining so much that he had not noticed that sun coming down and the night taking over.

 

So, he was late. Fuck. The curfew was still in place for all Students, after all, but for none more than the slyhterins. The aurors were still very much on their backs, and were quite eager to pay them back for the few pranks the snakes had managed to inflict them.

 

The thirteen years old decided to walk in the corner, thinking he was small enough to hide behind a knight if an auror was to come out of the dark. They had received authorization to fire a spell first and ask for a name later after all.

 

Sergio jumped very high when he heard a voice whispering his name, and was freaked out beyond words when he turned around and saw no one. He was still very much on edge after his last encounter with Pérez.

 

“Snakey little snake, psst, Sergio, here! I’m here!”

 

He swallowed thickly, terrified but heading towards the source of the noise. He moved past the corner, looked around, and sighed in a mixture of relief and curiosity.

 

“Robyn!”

 

Remembering how the painting was right at the middle of everything that was going wrong in his life, he frowned. He had to be more cautious than that.

 

He paused for an instant, eye to eye with the bright green eyes that had haunted his nightmares since last year.

 

“Why do you agree to talk to me now? You’ve been… Stalking me every now and then. So, why now?”

 

The androgynous figure smiled madly. Sergio rolled his eyes inwardly. The moods of the painting were as changing as the wind, really. Or a girl on that time of the month (not that he knew what it meant, but his brother said that all the time).

 

“Because I wanted to. And you’re rarely alone nowadays, ickle snake. I take it your house finally accepted you.”

 

Acceptance was a big word. More like realized he wasn’t leaving and they might as well profit from the presence of a relatively good flyer and the top student of his year. And he wasn’t alone because he spent more time with his friends, which he had to admit to have neglected.

 

“I guess. Will you finally explain me exactly who you are, and what is going on? Because you know, don’t you.”

 

“I guess. And you already know who I am. My name is Robyn. And I know you figured out I was from the Khan clan.”

 

“It doesn’t mean I know who you are. Nor what is going on. If anything, it just confuses me more. Especially how you’re meddled with all that. All I know is that your family stayed in England and went to Hogwarts for four generations before you died here, making them move back to Germany. It doesn’t tell me why your seal is on almost every frame of this castle, on a dead end in the depths of the Slytherin quarters, or on the book containing the ritual that killed a few people.”

 

“It didn’t kill them. It was just badly done.”

 

“What was the point of this ritual, then?”

 

The painting’s glare bore into him, and he stood there not daring to move Robyn finally smile enigmatically, before lifting its arm. Sergio’s eyes widened, and he almost took a step back when the arm pushed out of the frame, the paint on it liquefying a bit. It touched his forehead.

 

“Because there.” The arm slowly dropped to touch hi heart, which was beating incredibly fast. “And there are the greatest magics.”

 

The use or plural did not escape to Sergio’s attention, but the painting suddenly withdrew its arm and its head disappeared of the frame. It came back a few seconds later.

 

“I’ll see you around, snake. Looks like you’re no longer the most interesting thing around.”

 

Sergio stood there a few moments, trying to figure out if what happened was just a dream or not. Looking down, he saw a bit of drying paint on the floor. That… That was not normal. His work of magical theory was about magical painting, and that was not something they were supposed to be able to do. They were just a memory, enchanted by the painter to act like last living version of themselves.

 

He started moving again, frowning when he tried to make sense of the painting last words.

 

Robyn clearly implied that there were two types of magic, one in his soul and one in his heart. He jumped when he finally connected the dots.

 

It all made sense!

 

He finally stumbled into the Slytherin common room, and he realized that in his state of distraction, it was a miracle no one caught him lurking outside.

 

All of a sudden a firm hand grasped his mouth, muffling the surprised shout he was trying to let out. The hand pulled him into the shadow of that small alcove of the common room. He was about to bite the hand on his mouth, afraid to be kidnapped, when he took in the scene in front of him. He slumped against the person holding him down, whom he quickly realized was Hierro.

 

When the other student felt him go quiet, he released him from his hold. Sergio turned to him questioningly, wondering why there was a sobbing prefect questioned by two aurors whose faces looked wayyyy too grim for his liking.

 

The sixth year made a shush sign and dragged him further in the alcove.

 

Sergio tried to listen to the conversation in the common room, empty beside the prefect and the two aurors, but they had used a privacy spell. He tensed as the door opened, this entry being the only point of view from which he and Hierro could be discovered. It only seemed to be an auror, bringing in a cup of tea, which he offered to the traumatized looking student.  

 

Turning back to Hierro, he saw that the older student was handing him a piece of paper written with haste.

_Something happened right after curfew, aurors guilty, don’t know more. They can’t find us here._

 

Sergio nodded, then silently sat down. Considering the way the prefect was sobbing, they were there for a while.

 

 

 

“Alright, class! This will be everything for today. Do not forget to finish reading the pages concerning the Accio charms, we will practice it next time.”

 

The Italian teacher clapped his hands, like he always did at the end of every lessons. Iker wasn’t sure this was a conscious thing he did, or just a habit. He never asked. In that moment, he realized just how little he knew about the man he was sleeping with.

 

Not that there had been much sleeping involved. Or sex. No matter how much Iker had claimed he was ready, it seemed to be the line the Teacher was not ready to cross.

 

He blushed slightly, thinking that this was really not the time to think about such matters. He blamed his hormones and the Italian’s large hands. Was it a kink of his?

 

Anyway, Iker purposely took his time in gathering his stuff, wanting to get some time alone with the teacher.

 

The door closed. They were alone.

 

Gigi was running through the pile of paper which came from the second year, if Sergio’s unhappy glares towards his charms book the last time they had a library meeting was anything to go by.

 

Iker coughed, making the older man jump.

 

“Oh, my- Iker! You can’t do that! You’re going to give me a heart attack!”

 

The smile the older man gave him was weak.

 

“I just wanted to know what would happen now. You know, after…”

 

After a Slytherin died. No, he corrected himself, after a kid died due to a freak incident.

 

“I don’t really know, Iker. It’s not up to me.”

 

The younger bit his lip. He didn’t want Gigi to leave. It was really the only thing keeping him sane with the weird stuff going on.

 

“I know, I know… But surely you’ll stay? I mean, it’s very difficult to find teachers so…”

 

The icy blue-green eyes softened.

 

“I wasn’t involved in the chase, and I can prove it because I was giving supplementary classes to the seventh years. Phil- Uhm, Professor Lahm was with the director at the moment. In all likelihood, the two of us will stay to carry out the investigation. Not that we have been having much luck…”

 

Relief flooded his chest. So Gigi wasn’t leaving him… He smiled and headed towards the older man, sitting on his lap teasingly.

 

“Iker, we shouldn’t do this in the classroom, anyone could walk in.”

 

But the student was still on a happiness high from the news, and kissed the older man for a few instants, before gathering his stuff.

 

Buffon was looking at him with red lips and a hungry look, making him shiver. He stopped at the door.

 

“I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Iker still had a wide smile on his face when he left the room.

 

But his features froze as he heard someone whistle.

 

“Haven’t seen you smiling like that for a while!”

 

He relaxed a bit when he realized it was only Xavi, but remained wary.

 

“Uhh, yeah.”

 

His friend frowned, his glance falling from his smile to his neck.

 

“Why did you stay in the classroom?”

 

“I had a question.”

 

The Gryffindor nodded with a smile, but Iker could tell he didn’t believe him.

 

The Raven didn’t understand why until much later that night, when he looked in the mirror and saw a hickie.

 

Goddamnit.

 

 

 

 

Geri was looking down. Counting the numbers of bricks over and over again.

 

“How could you let this happen?”

 

Voices were loud over his head, but he could only think that this was not happening. This could not be happening.

 

“I am terribly sorry, ma’am, sir, and dear colleague.” The voice indented the last word, as if to remind them who they were talking to. “I was forced by our government to establish an auror force in the castle after last year’s… incidents. It was not my choice. However, it will be my choice to chase them from this castle, as they have brought more harm than safety.”

 

Sharp nails were digging into his shoulders.

 

“Sorry? Is that supposed to any sort of good to our family? A child died under your watch!”

 

His mother’s voice was icy, moereso than her usual level of frozen. And sharp like the pain her slaps usually caused him.

 

One, two, three, four, … twenty. Twenty-one, twenty-two, …

 

He distracted glare was attracted by the reflection in the window. It was the same symbol as the one which was obsessing him to no end.

 

Geri couldn’t even muster the energy to be surprised at the discovery. This all felt like there was something much bigger than himself going on and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

As if he was only a pawn on the chessboard. Only able to move forward, seeing the end coming closer and closer and unable to challenge the rules that maintained him chained to his king. As if he’d be the first to go, and he wouldn’t even manage to make his sacrifice meaningful because the person who was playing him had no idea what he was doing.

 

The chimney lit up, making him jump. A tall, grey haired man came out, and both of his parent turned silent instantly. His father bowed deferently, followed shortly after by his mother.

 

“Lord Piqué.”

 

As the lord greeted them back, Geri opened wide eyes. So this was their house chief? The man did exude a very powerful aura, much like the director.

 

His mom’s already tight grip on his shoulder suddenly became excruciating. He winced, then bowed down in deference towards the middle aged man. His eyes were all as blue as Geri’s own. But somehow…

 

They seemed much colder.

 

He shuddered.

 

“Director Pérez. Quite the shame we ought to meet again in such circumstances.”

 

“I can’t begin to express my disapproval of the way thing were handled by the government, My lord.”

 

Geri felt like there was too much pressure in the room, much like he was passing an exam he absolutely needed to pass but that was written in chinese.

 

“I take it my son’s body is in the infirmary? I will need to take him home as soon as possible. I’m fully aware of our government’s… opinions on the matter, but this family is respectful of traditions. My heir shall be buried where his ancestors lies.”

 

The man’s eyes finally rested on Geri. He didn’t seem very impressed.

 

“And his… Replacement shall be recognized by those same ancestors then.”

 

The director didn’t seem surprised, although obviously a bit bothered.

 

“I will do everything in my power to allow this, My lord. This is the least I owe you. If you could come with me for a few moments so we discuss rather… Complicated matters?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two men left the room.

 

Slap.

 

“What kind of reaction was that?”

 

Geri bit his lips, trying his hardest to hold back the tears. What had he done, now?

 

“You’re the heir of this house from now on. Such… Impolite behavior will not be tolerated. If you think we are harsh with you, just wait until you’re alone with Frederico.”

 

“Now go back to your room and pack. And quickly. There will be consequences if you’re not there by the time our Lord is back.”

 

He rose to his feet, swallowing his excuses knowing they’d only worsen his case, and nodded quickly before leaving.

 

The thirteen years old took a shaky breath.

 

Why, oh why, did it have to be his cousin, the rightful heir that died at the hands of the aurors?

 

In a stupid accident nonetheless. From what Geri understood, the sixteen years had been shagging with some other slytherins and been caught outside after curfew.

 

Nothing would have gone wrong had it not been for the fact that he tried to run in order to preserve his spotless record.

 

The auror mistook him for the kidnapper/murderer that terrorized the British magical world and hexed him. The spell hit an armor, which fell on his cousing, causing him to fall…

 

In the stairs.

 

On his neck.

 

Geri had been called up to Lahm’s office in the morning, as soon as the man saw him getting down the stairs to set up his newest prank (Sergio’s pretty hair would be an interesting color for the whole month). He wasn’t really concerned, until he saw his parents in the auror’s office.

 

The man had gotten an earful from his mother, while Geri sat there. By the time his parents had dragged him to the director’s office, he was still trying to grasp what happened.

His cousin, the boy he played tag and spot the muggle with when he was younger… Dead.

 

The heir… Dead.

 

And he was supposed to become his family’s heir. He didn’t want to.

But he was helpless to prevent it.

 

 

# April

 

Warning, dubious consent

 

 

 

Iker panted heavily, his hand pushing on the dark and silky hair that was bobbing up and down under his lustful glare. He was trying as hard as he could to hold back his moans.

 

There was nothing better than morning sex. Or at least, so he thought. Gigi was still sleep ridden, as his tired moves suggested. He and professor Lahm had been under heavy criticism for failing to prevent the death of a student and other kidnapping, while making almost zero progress on their investigations. Although it clearly wasn’t their fault at all.

 

Iker left out a loud and surprised moan when he felt a finger penetrating him forcefully. Not that he was opposed to the idea, but Gigi had been adamant that they would not have sex until Iker was legal…

 

He tried to catch the other man’s look, just to let him know he was actually still okay with that, but the Italian was sucking lightly on his cock and prodding around with his eyes closed.

 

He was happy to see that the older man indulged him. He had begged so many times… It seemed that his small break from the teacher had been effective. Indeed, Iker had progressively stopped coming to sleep in his teacher’s room. The black magic he had been subjected to had worn off and he didn’t need the auror’s comforting aura to sleep anymore. And the fifteen years old had been a bit sick of always making the first step towards the man. They were in a relationship, right? So they had to have an equal footing.

 

The first finger was joined by a second, making him bite his lip. He had done a few things on his own, but it was so different when someone else did it to him… The fingers scissored and hit something, making him moan. He threw his head back on the bed, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle his screams as Gigi pounded now fingers over the spot.

 

He felt empty, suddenly, as the man pulled them out and manhandled him face first on the bed and ass raised up. He blushed furiously, and tried to ask Gigi if he was sure he wouldn’t regret it, but his voice failed him.

 

“Gi- Wait-“

 

He felt the tip of the man’s rather large cock forcing its way inside, and he balled his fists, tearing up at the sudden and sharp pain this caused.

 

The Italian started pushing inside slowly, whispering sweet nothings.

 

“Ah- AH! Gigi- Ah, wai- it’s too bi-“

 

“It’s okay, Andrea, I know you can take it.”

 

Iker froze, although his hips were still bucking slightly, trying to ease the pain.

 

Andrea?

 

No. He… He must’ve misheard. There was no way Gigi just called him by the name of his ex-lover.

 

He opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, when the older man just pushed all the way inside of him and started fucking him roughly. His moans became completely incoherent the second his prostate was hit.

 

The teacher came within minutes and fell back on the bed, after whispering a half asleep ‘I love you baby’ in his ear.

 

By the time Iker had caught his breath, the man had fallen asleep.

 

He felt dirty and used, not exactly how he thought he would after the first time he finally had sex. Wiping tears hastily, he got up, wincing at the sharp pain.

 

His thoughts were a complete mess. He just… didn’t know what to think. He had told Gigi countless times that he was ready, that he wanted it, that he liked him… But the other always sort of dodged the topics. And now…

 

Now…

 

 

 

 

 

End of warning

 

 

 

His lower lip started to bleed, but he managed to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. Looking around himself, he noticed that there was the book Geri and Sergio had talked to him about, the one Gigi confiscated in the beginning of the year. He had known for a while that it was there but had never gathered the courage to steal it back.

 

Well, not anymore.

 

He didn’t know yet… He didn’t know yet how he felt about what just happened (except, well, bad). But he knew that this mess needed to be solved at one point or another, and he was one of the only person to have the key to this mistery.

 

The Raven grabbed the book, wincing as he walked, and left the room without looking back.

His hands were still shaking when he dropped the book down next to his bed before going to take a shower, though.

 

 

 

 

 

Sergio was humming as he inspected the specific page where the ritual with the symbol was written down with unnecessarily gory details.

 

It did fit everything. So much so that although Sergio hated guesses, he recognized the impossibility that this was not the ritual used on the disappearing muggle born.

 

He laid back in his usual corner of the library, alone. Iker had dropped him the book, an unreadable expression on his face, then had left without explaining how he’d gotten it back. Or why, really, since the auror had confiscated it from Geri and Sergio, not Iker.

 

But he wasn’t complaining. One part of the mystery was solved.

 

The ritual, called miscellextracio, consisted in… Well, what its name indicated. It extracted the magic from both the magical core and the soul of a wizard, and then separated them to mix them again. It formed some sort of pure energy which could be manipulated under different forms.

 

That was why Tonio, Ancelotti and the others and not been dead when they had been found. They just lacked that part of their soul… And their magical core. Sergio squinted and read again the bottom line of the book.

 

It said that the process could be reversed but that the recipient would never be the sale would lose all their magic.

 

But their lives could be saved…

 

The slytherin didn’t really know what to make of that. It wasn’t like he could reverse the ritual himself. This was really complicated magic, the sort he was sure no one at the school could perform. And even if he could do it, he had no idea where the newly missing kid ended up. And the ritual required some complicated ingredients…

 

Back to square one.

 

He shut the book with a loud clap, ignoring the dirty look the librarian threw him in response.

 

Back to square one, but alone, he mused.

 

Iker had been… Weird, for the past week. He was walking through the castle with his head hanging low, and Sergio had not managed to make him talk about it. He avoided the great hall like the plague, and whatever made him incredibly happy in the past few month was now making him incredibly sad.

 

And he couldn’t go to Piqué either. The Gryffindor had had those dead eyes since his cousin died. Hadn’t even thrown a single prank. 

 

Anyways, the mystery of the kidnapper’s identity remained a secret. And whatever game Pérez was playing wasn’t much clearer. The weight of the whole situation started to settle, heavy on his shoulders.

 

He hadn’t really wanted this. He hadn’t wanted to be a muggle born. He hadn’t wanted to be in Slytherin. He hadn’t wanted to be meddled in this business. He hadn’t wanted to drag Iker in it. He hadn’t… One of his hand was so tightly fisted that a nail pierced the skin bringing him back to reality.

 

The discoveries of the book didn’t mean anything for his current strategy.

 

Lay low.

 

But he needed to find out what was going with Iker. He was really worried about him.

 

And maybe he should try to talk to Geri too? The other boy didn’t look too good either.

 

Sergio groaned, attracting another glare from the librarian.

 

Why did he have to care about people?

 

Sergio ruffled his caramel hair as he walked out of the library, trying to list positive things. Hogwarts was winning the inter-school competition, and their next opponent had reached the final through what was mainly luck.

 

He knew what was going on. And had a good idea of where.

 

His grades were still good, and as terrible as it was to even think it, Geri had been a bit shaken by his cousin’s death and his grade average had dropped just underneath’s the Slytherin’s. Sergio hadn’t even known that that annoying prick was related to that other annoying prick. Heh. Guess that made sense, actually. Their eyes were both that too intense shade of blue.

 

And he stopped having nightmares. And his situation in the house was much less fragile than before.

 

Finally feeling like he could breathe without that gloomy presence over his shoulder, he placed the book back in his bag as he headed towards the kitchen.

 

He froze when he stumbled upon Professor Buffon. Had he placed the book back into his bag a second later…

 

He remained tense, knowing the auror was allowed to search him if he wanted to.

 

Sergio nodded, before trying to go around the man, but a large hand fell on his shoulder. He cursed inwardly.

 

“Yes, professor?”

 

The Italian also had deep blue-green eyes, he realized. But they were less pretty than Geri’s.

 

“I don’t want to bother you, Mr. Ramos, but have you seen Iker around? I wanted to… Talk to him about something.”

 

Sergio’s interest was immediately stung. Maybe it was related to Iker’s bad mood?

 

He thought about it a little, being almost certain than if the raven hadn’t wanted to spent time with him, he was alone.

 

“He’s probably in the unused room in the Ravenclaw tower, the one on the left pf the stairs. Do you kno-“

 

“Thank you, Mr. Ramos.”

 

The Italian had mumbled those three words before walking fast in the direction the thirteen years old boy just indicated him.

Sergio watched him go, and hesitated. He really did. But as the man took a turn, the snake cursed under his breath, and walked fast while remaining out of sight. If it was connected to the book and therefore their mystery, he deserved to know.

The man before took large steps, and Sergio almost had to run to keep up with him, which made being subtle much harder.

Buffon arrived in front of the classroom the slytherin had indicated him cool as a cucumber, while Sergio was sweating behind an armor.

 

He didn’t really know what he would do when he outgrew those.

 

Under his interested eyes, the tall man stopped behind the door, taking a shaky breath before knocking.

 

Iker opened, hair discheveled (more than usual) and red rimmed eyes. He took a step back and Sergio frowned.

 

Buffon entered without a word, and cast a silencing spell over the room, making the Slytherin curse. His glass trick wouldn’t work.

 

He remained hidden, wanting to see how the scene would end up. He’d been quite puzzled by the two others’ behaviors.

 

He was about to give up and go back to the kitchen (which was the only place he wanted to go, goddamit!) when the door opened with a clap.

 

The charm professor left the room with a dark and haunted expression. Sergio waited until he was out of sight to enter the room.

Iker was sitting in usual spot, in one of the corner. The window from that side gave view on the forbidden forest.

The slytherin closed the door behind him, the sound making the older boy look at him.

 

Iker took a shaky breath then crumbled down, sobbing heavily.

 

The raven hid his face behind his hands, but the loud sounds of his ragged breath and the way his shoulders moved was obvious.

 

Sergio remained frozen watching his old friend’s mask break down in a million pieces at his feet. He watches him for a second before he falls on his knees next to him, trying to provide all the comfort he can, but it feels like an eternity.

Iker’s hands were now fisted on his shirt as the younger boy tried as hard as he could to come up with comforting words.

 

He failed, and just… Held his friend as he cried his heart out, caressing his hair slowly as he’d seen people do in movies.

 

The raven kept on crying in an increasingly silent manner, while Sergio was pondering what exactly had caused his friend to break down. Buffon was clearly meddled into this.

 

He came up with an elaborate scheme to end the professor if he was responsible for this. No one. No one could hurt his friend and get away with it.

 

He shifted a bit, uncomfortable on his knees on the ground like that, and pulled Iker against him so that they rested against the wall. The wails started to quiet down slowly, turning into small and held back yet painful sobs.

 

He remembered what his friend had done when he broke down last year after being bullied. He kissed his forehead lightly.

Another thirty minutes went by and Sergio started to seriously worry that his friend fell asleep when the raven rose his head, cheeks red and eyes cast on the ground.

He coughed, trying to come up with something to say.

 

“I- I’m sorry for breaking down like this. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

 

Sergio rose an eyebrow.

 

“Completely unrelated with Buffon, I guess.”

 

Iker didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“I’m fine now.” His voice broke slightly. “Thank you for helping me out.”

 

The snake sighed deeply. He couldn’t exactly force him to speak, now, could he?

 

“I can respect you not wanting to talk to me you know, but don’t take me for an idiot.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“…”

 

Sergio suddenly noticed a bruise on Iker’s neck and looked closer, puzzled.

 

“But you have to tell me if someone’s hurting you! I can’t-“

 

“No, no it’s not like that! Gigi would never-“

 

Iker looked at him with wide eyes, not quite believing what he’d just said.

 

“Is Buffon hurting you? Did he do this? Because we can make him stop, Iker, I swear! Just tell me-“

 

“No, Sergio, you don’t understand! He’s not hurting me!”

 

“Clearly, he is. You’ve got a bruise on your neck.”

 

“Sergio, it’s a fucking hickie!”

 

The thirteen years froze then blushed intensely.

 

“And… He… He did it to you?”

 

It was the Raven’s turn to blush.

 

“…Yeah. Among other things.”

 

Sergio cringed a bit, the scene he’d stumbled upon months earlier coming back into his mind. He really didn’t need to know that.

 

“And… You wanted it. Right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The confession was whispered, but it seemed louder.

 

“Then… Why were you crying?”

 

The raven took a shaky breath.

 

“It’s just… We did some things that he said we shouldn’t, and he thought I was… And it…”

 

Iker looked deep into his eyes, and took a step back.

 

“But it’s alright, Sese. Don’t worry about me, everything’s fine now.”

 

Before the younger could say anything, the raven walked out the door after smiling at him with the saddest look on his face.

 

Sergio was left staring helplessly at his back, only jumping a bit when he heard a loud noise in the hall. The armor he’d hid beneath had crumbled onto the ground and he saw someone walking away quickly.

 

He shuddered helplessly, still a bit shaken by the revelation Iker dropped on him and a bit guilty to not be able to help him much. Clearly he and Buffon had been in a… Relationship? For a while now, and things weren’t so great anymore. He didn’t know what to do.

 

So he did nothing. Just because he was getting used to it didn’t mean he had to like it, though.

 

 

 

Geri was lying on his bed, blue eyes staring at the ceiling. His inauguration as the family heir had been… Disastrous.

 

No one had ever told him how this was supposed to happen, and he was still under the shock of losing his cousin. Even though the Slytherin had been a jerk, he hadn’t always been like that. So, when his mom impatiently told him how the ceremony would happen, he only listened with on ear.

 

And obviously, that had shown. Not handing the right hand, being confused at what he had to do…

 

He didn’t need to look back to know that his parents were staring at him.

The Lord of their family had watched him with an unreadable look all along.

 

After his parents had scolded him for being such an embarrassment (and he’d been truly sorry for once), the man took him for a walk in the garden.

 

“Do you know why I supported your candidature over your other cousin?”

 

Geri shook his head wordlessly, before remembering that it was rude to not answer verbally.

 

“No, milord.”

 

“Because you have greater magical capability. Much greater.”

 

The man kneeled before him.

 

“But for you to be a good lord, Gerard… You need to change what is in there.”

 

The man had tapped on his head lightly.

 

“You will be tutored during the holydays. There is a lot you need to catch up on.”

 

After that enigmatic talk, Geri had been sent back to Hogwarts, and the ring he had on his finger (locked, he couldn’t take it off) seemed to attract him to that secret passage in the depths of the castle even more.

 

The Gryffindor mused that it had to do with the similar family magic. That pull remained at the back of his mind all the time, but he was getting used to it.

 

He turned into his bed, shifting to a more comfortable position.

# May

Sergio was looking at Iker, frustrated. His friend, after his initial revelation, had avoided the topic like the plague and had put in place a rather convincing mask of fake glee and sarcasm. Any attempt to talk to him regarding anything resembling feelings was to be banned, at the risk of a sharp answer.

 

If before Iker had been more like a kicked golden retriever, he was now a fucking hedgehog. A pissed off hedgehog. Talk about healthy coping mechanisms…

 

The worst thing was that Sergio knew his friend was not doing as well as he pretended. It was obvious for anyone who knew him.

 

And he couldn’t do anything about it. On the bright side of things, Geri had stopped acting like a fucking zombie.

 

Not that he was any more useful than before, snickered the snake mentally.

 

Feeling his gaze, the older boy looked up from the dusty Potion manual he was studying, and looked at him right in the eyes with a blank face.

 

“Looking at me won’t make your synthesis for magical theory write itself, Sese.”

 

“Trying can’t harm.”

 

“It can when you’re supposed to be done with it for tomorrow.”

 

Iker went back to his manual with a satisfied smirk. Sergio was boiling inside. He closed the Magical theory book with a clap, and not for the first time, regretted topic he’d chosen for his paper.

 

In his defense, he really thought people cared more about magical painting after his first year at Hogwarts and his multiple encounters with Robyn.

 

There was actually not that much to say about the phenomenon. It was a process that had first been used in the middle age in noble wizard families. Someone just painted the wizard that was supposed to go in the frame, and then there was a lengthy process of infusing both the paint and the frame with the wizard’s magic.

 

That was also why Sergio was still completely confused by the way Robyn kept… Skipping frames. Not only was it not a normal behavior for a painting, it was just impossible. By skipping through another frame, a painting lost a bit of its magic every time. Even in a deeply saturated environment like Hogwarts, Robyn shouldn’t be able to survive those skips.

Furthermore, paintings were just that. Animated pictures acting like the magic infused through the paint and the frame. Robyn was acting differently in function of the occasion they met. It was almost like…

 

It was almost like Robyn was an actual person trapped inside of a painting.

 

Sergio suddenly got up, that idea reminding him of something he read in one of the book Iker offered him in the first year, Pureblood customs and traditions. That one had been terribly useful in his first months in the green and silver house.

He quickly went through the pages until he reached the section that interested him, wizards and death. Reading the first few paragraphs, he stumbled onto the piece of knowledge he was looking for.

 

“The main insult a young wizard can do to his family is to deny is father and lord the very right upon life and to take it of his own hand or wand. Those committing such terrible crime shall be punished with a fate worse than the one they searched.”

 

And there, scribbled into the margin, was a word that had not attracted his attention onto first reading. 

 

“Eternal life.”

 

It was a far stretch, but it would make so much sense… That Robyn a young androgynous wizard from a pureblood family, that had tried to kill themselves in the castle… Had been punished by their family (Geri’s family) to be locked within a frame for the rest of time.

 

As soon as he formulated it within his mind, this theory seemed less plausible and yet more … True, in a way. His instinct were screaming at him that this was the case.

 

Sergio’s thoughts were disrupted by a first year timidly approaching their table, a lion. His name was… Beylar? Or something.

 

“Mr. Casillas?”

 

Iker hummed non-committedly.

 

“The director would like to see you.”

 

Both his and his friend’s attention were grasped by that. The raven paled until he was white as a sheet, which contrasted with his dark brown locks.

 

“Did he say why?”

 

“Just that it was important? It’s just the director, mate. I’m sure there’s no problem.”

 

The first year looked at them as if they were lunatic for being so freaked out by their director.

 

“I’ll come with you.”

 

Iker nodded, apparently shaken. What if the man wanted to kill him for his implication in whatever the fuck was going on?

 

Sergio, on the hand moved to close his book, when he noticed another detail. The paragraph that related to his discovery… It was framed. It had heavy ornaments, and the snake wondered how he could’ve missed that before.

 

He closed the book, promising himself to come back and see if there was anything else he missed later, before following his friend.

 

Iker was walking quickly, but there was a tremor in his walking that showed just how nervous he was.

 

“It can’t be about the cave. It’s been a month, and why would he call you, and not the three of us?”

 

“Maybe he just decided to kill me first.”

 

“Don’t be like that. Maybe he just wants to congratulate you on your grades, or something.”

 

Iker slowed down to send him his best ‘are you a fucking idiot’ glare.

 

“I know, I know. Unlikely. But…”

 

He didn’t manage to finish his sentence, a bit out of breath.

 

 

 

They finally arrived at the director’s office, and Iker entered after taking a shaky breath. Sergio looked at him, hesitating. What could the SLytherin do anyway? He frowned when he realized that there were not one but two person in the room. Buffon was sitting on a chair, eyes glued to the floor. Iker closed the door after a final look to his friend.

 

The director smiled, but he decidedly looked annoyed, which made the Raven’s skin crawl. He refused to look at Gi-Buffon.

 

“I am glad to see you’ve received my message in time, young man. Please, sit.”

 

He eyed the chair the old man was pointing to with wide eyes, then reluctantly sat, feeling his own heart beating faster and faster. The silence was getting louder and louder every second until he couldn’t take it anymore and broke it, swallowing his saliva nervously.

 

“Why have I been called to your office, sir?”

 

The old man looks at him straight in the eyes, trying to read something there, before caving.

 

“I was recently made aware of… an unpleasant situation. Which cannot be allowed to continue.”

 

Iker frowned, completely confused by the explanation, and even more by G-Buffon’s presence in the room.

The director obviously sensed his confusion, because he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

“Another student warned me of your… Relationship with Mr. Buffon whom has confessed to having sexual intercourse with you whilst you were fifteen and he twenty. The age gap, although quite uncomfortable, is not as serious as his position as a teacher is. This…” He pointed at the both of them. “Was completely illegal. The school, if you desire it, can pursue legal action on your behalf.”

 

His blood ran cold, and he took in a large gulp of air. Gigi’s eyes were still cast on the floor.

 

“No!”

 

Pérez still seemed annoyed, but relieved at his answer.

 

“Are you certain, young man?”

 

“Yes! Everything that happened between us was consensual-“

 

“-According to the law, you can’t consent to something unless you know what it is, and since I am a teacher, you might have felt pressured to do what I wanted. You should sue me.”

 

His voice seemed dead, and his blue-green eyes wouldn’t meet Iker’s. The boy bit his lip. That was what they’d talked about when they had their falling out last month. The professor had been deeply unsettled by his own actions, and had confessed to not even realizing it was Iker he was fucking. The man had broken down and cried, asking for forgiveness, claiming Iker resembled his dead lover so much he caved in to the temptation, and that he regretted everything. 

Iker had never felt so… Cheated and dirty. To be someone’s dirty secret felt terrible, but to be the man he loved (or thought he did)’s regret… it was much worse. And when he asked the professor if he ever just liked him, the man remained speechless.

And for the first time, the Raven allowed himself to be angry. Because he’d been led on. Taken for a fool.

Well, he thought bitterly, he’d sort of been one.

To think anyone would ever love him. To think a guy like Buffon would ever love him.

 

“I don’t want to.”

Pérez nodded appreciatively.

“Wise choice, I believe. You will be given charms classes by another teacher and given a check-up by the school’s doctor. Mr. Buffon will be sent back to Italy after the end of the year.”

 

The auror’s face seemed miserable.

 

Iker… Iker only felt anger. He should have the right to deal with this situation as he wished to! And no one had the right to just… Go to the director, and take that decision from his hands. It was so unfair, everything. Yes, what Gigi had done to him was… Well, a dick move, but the man didn’t deserve to be sent back to Italy where everyone hated him.

 

He looked at the ceiling in an attempt to stop the tears from flooding his eyes. He’d cried enough.

 

His attention snapped up to the ceiling, and he suddenly noticed something. His eyes widened, and the director intervened.

 

“Now, if you both don’t mind, I have important business to deal with.”

 

They excused themselves and left, the fifteen years old’s mind reeling with his new discovery. Sergio, who was waiting for them outside, seemed surprised to see Buffon leave first without looking back. Iker just grabbed his arm and left in the opposite direction.

 

“I just understood how Pérez knew where we were.”

 

“What? Iker, what are you talking about?”

 

The slytherin slowed down and forced Iker to stop beside him.

 

“There is a map of the school with everyone’s name on it indicating everyone’s position within the school. It’s on the ceiling.”

 

“Oh. It actually explains a lot.”

 

The younger boy startle when he pushed him against the wall.

 

“Wh-“

 

“Did you tell the director about me and Buffon? No one else knew. It has to be you. How could you do that to me, Sese? Now he has to go back to Italy, and I have to do some sort of counseling session with the doctor, and I trusted you!”

 

“I swear it wasn’t me. Iker, think about it! Why would I tip off the man that’s obviously into some shady business and completely scary about you? It doesn’t make sense!”

 

The snake paused, looking at him in the eyes.

 

“I understand why you think it’s me. But I swear to god, Iker, I didn’t betray you.”

 

The Raven was hesitant. On the one hand, he believed Sergio. On the other, who else?

 

“I didn’t betray you either, Iker. I just did what was in your best interest.”

 

Xavi walked out of the shadow. His mouth went dry.

 

“I had my suspicions when you left the classroom with that hickie, but then I heard everything you said to Sergio. I wasn’t even eavesdropping, I just wanted to see how my best friend was doing… And I learn you slept with a teacher.”

 

Blinding fury took over him.

 

“And you first fucking reaction was to tell the director?”

 

“Obviously, not! But you looked so down, and the man is bloody twenty, Iker! Twenty, and you’ve barely turned fifteen! And he’s your teacher! This isn’t right!”

 

“Shouldn’t I get the right to decide that? I consented! I wanted him to do that! Hell, I’ve begged him to!”

 

He barely noticed Sergio blushing madly on the side.

 

“He’s your teacher. And if everything was so well, why did you cry after and fought with him after he had sex with you? He forced you, didn’t he? That’s not okay, Iker! And I couldn’t let a man who fucked children teach this school!”

 

“Fuck off. Fuck. Off. You had no right to do that. No right.”

 

Iker’s voice was constricted by angry tears, and he moved away from the boy he once called best friend.

 

“I did what was best for you. I won’t ever regret it, so hate me all you want.”

 

Iker wiped his eyes, and moved away hastily. He would. He would hate Xavi.

 

Because Gigi, although complicated, although difficult… Had been the best thing to happen to him this year. The man hadn’t meant any harm, and maybe he never loved Iker, but he cared for him. Sang him to sleep after nightmares, kissed his forehead, laughed at his lamest jokes, and made him laugh when he was stressed about his grades.

And Xavi had taken that away definitively.

He couldn’t forgive that.

 

 

 

Geri had been tensed for the whole month, trying to study as much as he could to have a good average that would make his family happy. This tension, he mused, had to be evacuated. So he had designed, using all the things he learnt for his exams… His best prank ever. Yet. He certainly hoped he would come up with a better one during his time at Hogwarts.

 

The idea was quite simple, but the practical aspect… It was where the tricky trick resided.

 

He had managed to come up with a spell that would make every specific shade of green and silver red and bronze. Now, said like that, it didn’t seem all that impressive, but the real difficulty had been to find the spell that would limit the change in color to the specific shades attributed to Gryffindor and Slytherin. But he’d managed, and was overly satisfied with that.

Well, he had the help of Leo and Cesc in the matter.

 

He had the feeling his friends had been all too helpful for this prank because they were relieved he was doing better. He had realized that he didn’t have a choice, and would have to go back to his Lord’s mansion in Catalonia, and that he might as well profit from his days at school with his friends. And didn’t have any nightmares after that one where he finally placed his wand against that symbol in the depths of the castle and the wall opened up.

So everything was well and fine for now, and he would act like it, goddamnit.

 

He couldn’t help but let a smirk take place on his face as he performed the spell.

 

The shocked face of the Slytherins, then their anger did put a smile on his face, and he laughed alongside the rest of the school.

 

Hey, the aurors were gone, school unity against them as well, okay?

 

And that success was topped by Lahm’s playful wink in his direction. He left the dining hall with a very satisfied look.

 

A bit too satisfied, apparently, because a flash of red and bronze gripped his arm and pulled him into a corridor nearby.

 

“I’ve got to say, Ramos, those colors look good on you.”

 

The boy scowled like a cat, but Geri noticed the shadow of a blush on his cheeks. Huh. Interesting.

 

“Oh, piss off, you dick.”

 

“What? What did I do?”

 

“You know what you did better than me. But we need to talk about something else.”

 

Oh. Yeah. For an instant, he’d let himself forget about the crazy things happening around them, and the fact that this was all apparently related to his family.

 

“What happened?” He said, immediately sobered up.

 

“Iker got back you book, and I figured something out. Oh, and we know how Pérez knew we were.”

 

“Can you stop being cryptic as fuck and just tell me what you know?”

 

“Okay, so the ritual separates then mixes again Soul and Core magic, which creates some sort of super powerful energy. My guess is that it’s what you saw in the lake. And I saw Robyn again, and the way this painting acts defies all logic, so I came up with a theory. You might help me with this, actually. Is that true that pure-blood are forbidden from killing themselves, and if they try, there will be great punishment?”

 

“Yeah. Well, from what I’ve read in our library, it’s an old tradition and it’s less… legal nowadays, anyway. Why? You think that Robyn tried to kill themselves and they’ve been cursed to become some sort of painting?”

 

The boy scratched his head.

 

“Yeah, sort of. The book I was reading that from had a frame around that paragraph, and it fit exactly the frame in which I first saw Robyn. I went there already, but it never comes back.”

 

“I guess it makes sense, but it’s a far stretch. And how did Pérez know?”

 

“There’s some sort of map on his ceiling indicating the location of everyone.”

 

Geri hesitated, about to tell the other boy what he saw in his dreams and how attracted he was by the symbol when he saw him smirk.

 

“Good to see you’re not completely useless anymore, Piqué.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

He scowled at the boy before turning away to leave. Ramos could go and fuck himself. He suddenly froze, realizing something.

 

“Wait!”

 

“What?” The snake seemed annoyed.

 

“If Pérez can see where everyone is in the castle, how come… How come he didn’t stop the kidnapper yet?”

 

Ramos’ eyes widened.

 

“That must mean he knows who it is. And that he knew Iker and… And since the ritual most likely takes place in the depths of the castle, that means he could have saved the kidnapped kids!”

 

Geri remained dumb founded at the implication of his finding. That was… That was quite a lot to take in.

 

# June

Sergio was laughing loudly, head thrown back, while Hierro forcefully refilled his glass with what felt like an alcoholic beverage that he should very definitely not consume.

 

They had done it.

 

Hogwarts had won the inter-school championship for the second time in a row! The Final had definitely been the highest level game he’d ever played in. Everything went so fast, and they had all been tired after finishing their exams, but they’d done it. Led the game with more goals and Messi had caught the vif.

 

And Iker had made the most phenomenal save. Sergio was still dumbfounded as he remembered it. That had been… Magical.

 

So, for once, Sergio just let himself enjoy the moment. And he had to admit that it felt very nice to see all the members of their team just playing around without really caring about their respective houses.

 

The thirteen years old boy, a bit light-headed, decided to go to the toilets while swaying a bit for the second time in a row, under the amused look of older students. Iker, seeing him stumble, rolled his eyes and decided to follow him in order to make sure he didn’t drown in there. Geri followed him as well, but the Slytherin was sure it was just to make fun of him in case he fell down or something.

 

This was all Hierro’s fault. He’d kept on filling his glass with that (very good) strong liquor, although Sergio had told him how tired he was, and that he didn’t want to drink anymore.

 

“Can I take a piss on my own, Iker, or do you want to hold my dick?” His words were quite slurred, so it only seemed to amuse the Raven further.

 

“Not much to hold, is there?” Chimed in the Lion.

 

“Do ya wanna see?”

 

He was opening his trousers under the roaring laughter of Geri when Iker just shoved him into the toilet.

 

“Don’t drown in there, Sese!”

 

“Fu-fuck off!”

 

He did have to hold the door in order to aim right, but no one had to know that.

 

His mind got a bit clearer, away from the noise and in the cold of the castle, so he was quick to react when he heard Iker and Geri gasp. He pulled his trousers up and returned into the corridor.

 

His eyes widened when he saw them, frozen.

 

“Whassat? Are you playing a prank on me? Because it’s not-“

 

He noticed that they weren’t looking at him, but at a point just above his shoulder.

 

His blood ran cold, and he had to hold back in a scream of terror when something touched his head. He felt it dripping.

 

He looked above, and saw a wide toothy smile accompanied by wide glowing green eyes.

 

Everything faded to black.

 

 

 

Iker tried his hardest to fight the spell, but there was nothing to do. They had been shot in the back by an immobilizing spell, and were unable to warn Sergio about what was going on. It was definitely very scary.

 

He could recognized the hooded person that had tried to kidnap him earlier in the year. But what was really scary was what he could guess to be Robyn. He had, after all, never met the painting himself.

 

And it couldn’t be a painting, since it stood out of its frame, paint dripping of it. He could feel his breath coming out faster and faster, seeing Sergio notice Robyn, then being hit on the head strongly, and picked up by the hooded kidnapper.

 

He tried to scream.

 

He failed.

 

The kidnapper didn’t look at them, but Iker could see him hesitate, turning his wand in his free hand. He heard a noise and ran.

 

“Casillas? Piqué? What-“

 

Hierro noticed they were frozen, and drunkenly took out his wand. It took him three attempts, but he managed to unfreeze them, before grumbling something, shoving Geri out of the way to take his piss.

 

“Oh my god. What… What can we do?”

 

“We need to hurry, if we get there in time… We might…”

 

“We might do what, Geri? It’s not as if we were powerful enough to defeat that person? And that fucking painted abomination…”

 

“Breathe, Casillas. If we do nothing, he’s dead anyway.”

 

“And we don’t even know where he is going.”

 

The blue eyed lion, who was as tall as him, gripped his shoulders. His eyes were dark, his face scared but determined.

 

“Yes, we do.”

 

He showed him the drying paint on the floor.

 

“We… We have to try something. Look, I don’t like Ramos. He’s arrogant, aggressive, and sneaky. But I don’t want him to end up like Ancelotti.”

Iker took a deep breath. He owed it to the younger boy than to do his best to try and save him.

Even if trying might mean… Dying. Or worse.

 

“Okay.”

 

They walked at fast pace, minds reeling, and following the drying paint.

 

Geri took a large gulp of air.

 

“We’re headed towards the dead end we saw before.”

 

“At least, Pérez will know where we are.”

 

“How’s that a good thing? He’ll come and kill us himself.”

 

“Us maybe, you, very unlikely. You’re the heir of one of the oldest Spanish family.”

Geri looked like he’d been slapped, but Iker shrugged. It wasn’t his fault if the younger one was indeed privileged. Not that it was his fault either, but he had to recognize it.

They arrived in front of the dead end, the paint pooled in a not yet dried mud.

 

“What now? It’s not lik-“

 

Iker opened wide eyes as Geri, moving as if by instinct, took out his ring and placed it against his family seal. His mouth dropped open as the wall opened on a dark corridor.

 

“How did you know how-”

 

“I dreamed of it.”

 

“Lumos!”

 

Their wand lit up, allowing them to see exactly what they were dealing with.

 

It looked like some sort of old, very old labyrinth. Iker shuddered as he noticed there were drawings and inscriptions on the wall, some made with what looked like nails, and some definitely fresher, with paint.

 

His terror level jumped through the ceiling as he realized that the new writings were names.

 

Ancelotti. Antonio. Pablo (the Hufflepuf kid that got missing in the beginning of the year). Dozens of other names, most of which Iker recognized from the list Sergio had compiled last year.

 

“Iker.” The Gryffindor was whispering. “Iker, look.”

 

He turned, then stumbled backwards.

 

Sergio Ramos.

 

The name was written in a huge police with fresh paint, still leaking over the muddy walls.

 

“We need to hurry.”

 

Iker took a step towards the blue-ish light that came from the end of the hallway, from which a cold breeze also came from.

After a dozen meters, he froze and hid in the shadows.

 

There was a huge cave, Sergio being in the center of it now conscious, and trying to break free. Robyn was back in one large frame that sat at the opposite end of the cave. The kidnapper was moving around hurriedly, following the various steps that were outlined in the ritual.

 

“Why did you chose that one, Robbie? There were other kids around. It was dangerous.”

 

“I choose him because he was more dangerous. He was about to understand what you are doing, and that would have put your whole business at risk.”

 

“He wouldn’t have understood if you just stopped talking to him!”

 

Robyn huffed.

 

“I’ve been forced to live for four hundred years, kid. You can’t blame me for-“

 

Iker bit his lip so hard it pierced the skin as the green eyes bore into his, and its smirk turned into a full blown smile.

 

“-Wanting to spice things up a bit.”

 

He took a terrified breath, heart beating so hard he could hear it. He looked behind him to see were Geri was, and he saw him looking at the ceiling.

 

Iker looked up as well.

 

There was some sort of… Spell holding back the water of the lake. That must have been its very bottom, he realized. And the water was meddled with some sort of black and white lightning fire? It was unexplainable. It looked like pure magic.

 

Probably because it was, he mused. That must be it. That energy they’re extracting from wizards.

 

“And now… Let’s begin the actual ritual, shall we?”

 

Iker watched, helpless, as the man performed some sort of spell on his friend, who let out pained and panicked screams.

 

He wanted to throw himself at the man to stop him from hurting Sergio, but he knew that he had to be car-

 

Geri threw an incredibly powerful stupefix, under Iker’s dumbfounded look.

 

And the worst thing was, it actually worked. The man whose back was turned to them froze.

 

He smiled wildly, exchanging a victorious look with Geri, before slumping back against the wall, relief flooding him.

 

But then… The man turned to them, a wild look in his eyes, and a furious expression.

 

“I should have killed you both when I had the chance.”

 

Iker could in all honesty say that he didn’t expect that.

 

Phillip Lahm, the replacement of Zidane, was looking at them.

 

In retrospective, it did make a lot of sense. The man had been adamant that it was the slytherins who were guilty, although they obviously weren’t. And he had refused to let the aurors look around the caves. And that meant that Pérez would not have suspected anything, considering aurors were supposed to patrol around the school. That would also explain why the aurors had been so goddamn useless in preventing this whole mess.

 

It did make sense, but he was still going to die.

 

There was no way a fourth year could ever face an auror.

 

Iker just closed his eyes as the man pointed his wand in his direction.

 

Then, he heard Geri make a disgusted noise and a squelshy sound followed.

 

He opened his eyes tentatively.

 

Robyn was standing there, a hand through Lahm’s chest with his heart in their hand of paint.

 

“He was boring anyway. Much more boring than you young men.”

 

The painting then smiled softly at Geri.

 

“Especially my distant relative.”

 

“Why? Why do you do that?”

 

“I’m not doing anything, young man. I was bored, he was a pawn of an interesting scheme, so I played along. But then it got boring again. I just want to be at peace.”

 

“So, will you just let us go with Sergio.”

 

“Why, of course! I do like the little snake!”

 

Warily, the raven got up and moved in Sergio’s direction.

 

“In exchange of one, tiny, little favor. Naturally.”

 

“What?”

 

“See, it’s not much, but… I want you to kill me.”

 

“How are we supposed to do that?”

 

“You see that energy that’s in the bottom of the lake? It’s extracted and used by the one behind this whole… Conspiracy. But that’s irrelevant. The thing is, paint is not eternal. Magic isn’t either. I was supposed to finally fade a few years ago. But then, that men came and hid that thing here. And he accidently save my life. How rude.”

 

Robyn smiled once more, with a despaired edge.

 

“You will need, my heir, to destroy that symbol at the entry of the cave. See, I’m the one who built that place. I used to come here when people bullied me, to have some peace. If you destroy this seal… This place will be no more. Just some sort of large aquarium.”

 

“And why would we do that for you?”

 

“I’m not a bad person! I just want… I just want to finally die! I understood my lesson, so please, please… Just let me die.”

 

Robyn’s eyes took a crazy shade.

 

“If you don’t, I’ll kill the boy. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him. Haha, I’ll kill the boy!”

 

“NO! It’s fine, I’ll do it! Don’t touch Sergio. Don’t… Don’t hurt him. Please. I’ll kill you. I promise.”

 

Iker hurriedly moved to untie Sergio, who was shivering, apparently in pain. He had blood smeared all over his face from the blow he’d received an hour ago. Geri knelt on the other side, taking of the restraints as well.

 

As soon as he was freed, Sergio hugged them both in a shaking embrace. His hands were curled tightly in their shirts, so much that it almost hurt, but Iker was just… So damn relieved. He kissed his friend’s hair, then helped him up.

 

Robyn followed them, only stopping at the place where Sergio’s name was written in huge letters, and making it vanish, sending a smile in the boy’s direction.

 

“I’m glad you’re not dead. You don’t deserve it yet.”

 

Sergio seemed in some sort of second state. He was in shock, understood Iker.

 

A few steps later, he realized that he was too.

 

He held the younger boy tight against him as they slumped against the wall, watching the wall close behind them.

 

“And, and now, what am I supposed to do?”

 

“Just… Put the family ring on your hand. And then punch the seal.”

 

Iker tried to give the other boy a reassuring smile, but it didn’t really seem to work, considering Geri’s unimpressed look. The boy took a step forward and a shaky breath, then punched slightly the seal.

 

Robyn laughed.

 

“What are you, a fucking painting? Did you try to caress the seal? If that how you punch stuff, baby boy, I’d like you to punch me in th-“

 

Geri, flustered, punched the wall with all his might. He let out a scream of pain, but Iker suspected it was more the surprise to not feel pain, until he saw a bone coming out of his pinkie.

 

They all jumped when an incredibly loud noise wrecked the castle, and it started to shake.

 

Sergio, probably due to the adrenaline, reacted first when water started to leak from the wall, and dragged both of them through that hidden tunnel that led to the Slytherin common room.

 

They ran like they never had before, despite the alcohol, stress, and exhaustion, barely hearing, the loud ‘thank you’ that Robyn screamed alongside a delighted laughter.

 

They stumbled back into the corridor, the tunnel closing behind them.

 

Iker could feel a bubble of delirium growing in his chest.

 

“I’m going to have white hairs before I turn sixteen.”

 

“What makes you think you’ll turn sixteen?”

 

And that exchange was enough to send them in an unstoppable fit of laughter, Geri rolling on the ground and Sergio crying.

 

That’s how they were found by Pérez almost an hour later, still laughing.

 

 

 

 

Geri rolled over in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. The thing with infirmary bed was that they were too comfortable, but the pillows were too thin.

 

Terrible life, indeed.

 

And his cast was itching. Muggle medicine sucked… But apparently, he’d been exposed to too much magic and he risked some sort of nasty magical allergy if the doctor used a potion. At least, Sergio had been in the same case, and see him squirming as the doctor did his stitches was funny.

But nothing had been funnier than his horrified expression when he learnt he’d have to cut his hair. Geri really though the snake would cry.

 

It had been terribly awkward to have Pérez yell at them to understand what happened while they were all completely out of it.

 

Iker looked like he’d peed himself a little, Sergio had his face covered in blood and was lying on his back while laughing like a fucking whale (Leo had explained him all the different animals you could find in the world, it was really fascinating) and Geri himself had a finger pointing in the wrong direction.

Oh, and the lower of the castle had been flooded, the water looking weirdly sparkling and of different colors. So they said the truth to the director, who sighed a ‘I should have known’ and just expanded the rune that prevented them from talking. He’d then moved them to the infirmary, ordering them to just stop getting involved into this sort of mess.

And then, he took another look at them with their cheeks still maculated from their tears of laughter, and added that they would all have therapy the following year.

 

And then, the doctor had arrived.

 

“You can’t sleep either?”

 

“As if I could after this hell of a night.”

 

Sergio got up from his bed and moved until he was close to his.

 

“What do you want, snake?”

 

His tone was bit playful, but he was really tired.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Say that again?”

 

“No. You heard it the first time.”

 

Geri smiled, about to make a corny joke that would embarrass the Slytherin when the other boy did something he didn’t expect.

 

He kissed him on the cheek, then almost ran back to his bed, turning to a side opposed to him.

 

Dumbstruck, Geri was blushing like crazy.

 

He’d never understand Sergio.

 

 

 

Iker was trying to pull out his suitcase from the train. He’d spent the ride back home with Sergio and his friends, for whom he’d developed a reluctant affection. Until the little devils let him sleep in the train after it arrived, and left without telling him, only leaving a letter.

 

Little devils indeed.

 

He was sure this was all Sergio’s idea.

 

It had only been two days since the end of the school year, and most importantly, since Robyn and Lahm died. They hadn’t even been punished by Pérez. Apparently, the man had been trying to prevent the kidnapping, but didn’t have all the clues since Robyn didn’t appear on his map, and suspected Buffon, not Lahm which was why he tried to get the aurors to leave.

 

This mess was far from being over, though.

 

According to Robyn, Lahm had been nothing more than a pawn, and there was a bigger conspiracy going on around that weird energy.

 

But this time, he swore to himself, he wouldn’t be part of it. He’d leave it to actual professionals.

 

And now that Lahm was dead, the aurors would actually be capable to do their jobs. Fucking finally.

 

He managed to drag his suitcase until the end of the platform, when he saw someone waiting for him.

 

“Finally! I thought you left and I didn’t see you.”

 

“What do you want, Xavi?”

 

“I… I want my best friend back. I won’t apologize for doing what I thought and still think was the right choice but I miss you, Iker.”

 

He looked at his friend. But couldn’t find it in himself to forgive him.

 

“I know that. But you went behind my back. And… And I don’t think I can forgive you.”

 

The boy bit his lip, then nodded and turned.

 

“Yet.”

 

Xavi looked at him, tears in his eyes.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready to forgive me, okay? You’ll always be my best friend. Take your time. I’ll always be there.”

 

He hugged him briefly, before leaving.

 

Iker then crossed the wall, getting back to the muggle world.

 

Then sighed when someone tapped his shoulder.

 

“The fuck have you been, Casillas? My merchandise ain’t gonna sell itself?”

 

“I thought it was a one summer thing.”

 

“Well ya thought wrong. But I’ll let you have a bigger share of the tip ‘cause I like ya. And I like your cute little bro too.”

 

The dealer for whom he worked last year looked at him.

 

“Look. Cas. Cas. I ain’t gonna force you to sell my stuff. But the library closed because of a fire, and your momma is sick. You’re gonna need that money.”

 

 He bit his lip. He knew that. He’d read his brother last letter.

 

He caved.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it.”

 

“Then look at that little precious…”

 

The man handed him a small pill that looked like a rock.

 

Iker gasped in horror.

 

He knew that glow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know. Kudos and comments are really what motivates me to publish the things I'm working on. 
> 
> Hoping you're having a great day,  
> Love  
> me


End file.
